It's All in the Wrists
by StinatheWicked13
Summary: "What do you want to see pictures of, Noct. I'm always picking." Noctis put his fingers to his chin in thought, . "You." Just when Noctis and Prompto are deciding what their relationship is, Ardyn interferes. Noctis finds out that Lucian Kings are not the only ones that have abilities, and that Prompto may have been lying to him his entire life. Noctis/Prompto
1. Chapter 1

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter One: Three Days

It was his wrists. Those perfect dainty wrists that by no means should be able to hold up the weight forced on them. Prompto found himself always staring at those wrists. It was bone structure meant for a king he supposed. He wondered if they were that way? Royalty that is… Meant to be beautiful and ruthless. The all powerful gods sitting on a throne. Noctis wasn't like that though, not in his eyes.

He saw the bratty king who wouldn't eat his vegetables. He saw the messy King who couldn't pick up after himself, and who enjoyed video games and comics much more than ruling a Kingdom. However, he did have to rule. Ruling had been forced upon him, and Prompto had to hold him while he cried for the death of his father and his people. He had to listen to him cry himself to sleep, and then wake up the next day and be ready to present himself as royalty again. ...There were less comics now. There were less laughs now. Prompto knew it wasn't going to be long until things came to a head. They were almost in Altissia. ...Almost to the place where Noctis would finally be reunited with his bride-to-be.

The thought physically hurt him. He had been eating less, as if that would stop the inevitable. As if that would change what had always been destined to happen. Noctis promised he didn't love her. Prompto laughed. Well...he had that one time. The time they had gotten wasted after a hunt in Lestallum and gone to sit on top of the power factory. That had been the only time they had come close to discussing this thing between them...this attraction. For Prompto it was those wrists, and well, everything else about his King. He had no idea what had possessed Noctis to say that to him. He hadn't asked for it. Sure, he had wanted his prince since they were young. He had practically stalked him growing up until he had finally found the nerve to talk to him. That was him though. A nobody. ...A foreigner...not even human. Noctis didn't know that though. He couldn't tell him the shame of his own fallible wrist, that which marked him what he truly was. How could he ever compare himself to Noct? How could he think he could ever be anything to him other than his friend?

"Hey.." Prompto was interrupted from his thoughts, turning from the mountains on the horizons and over to Noctis. The dark hair prince was staring at him thoughtfully, and he knew he must have been lost in his day dream for far too long. "You alright?" He sounded so concerned. All of the things that must be going through his mind right now, and he was concerned?

"Oh yeah!" Prompto covered with, waving his hand enthusiastically. "Just got distracted thinking about what I'm going to shoot next." He thought about it. "With a camera...not a gun."

"Can't it be both?" Noctis asked, grinning at him. He shifted closer, their knees barely touching and Prompto jerked back in reaction. His heart sped, feeling it hammering against his chest as he stared into those perfect blue eyes and found he couldn't think. "So…" Noct covered with, shifting his leg back away easily. "What are you planning on making your next project?"

You. Always you. "I don't know…" Prompto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "What do you want to see pictures of, Noct. I'm always picking."

Noctis put his fingers to his chin in thought, as if it were a subject of serious contemplation. "You."

Prompto felt heat rise to his face, and covered it with a nervous laugh. "Me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is this because you're sick of always being the focus of my photos?"

"Like I would ever get sick of staring at my beautiful face." He teased. "I just want to stare at yours for awhile."

"My face?" Prompto asked. "Like selfies?" Noctis mulled it over.

"Well I believe I said your beautiful face, so the selfies will do." Prompto thought he might actually die of embarrassment right there before Noctis laughed at his very obvious joke. "I'm sure you'll think of something creative...my clever little photographer." Prompto's chest was doing that thing again...perhaps something like a heart attack. "I could take them."

"Huh?" The blond asked, getting his balance back. "You're the fisher, remember? I'm the photographer."

"Yeah?" Noct asked him, grabbing for the camera in Prompto's lap. "Well I will probably be just as crappy at taking photos as I am at fishing."

"But you're good at…" Prompto tried, but Noctis was already shifting back close to him...too close. He pulled Prompto back against his chest, one arm draped across the front of his, gripping his shoulder. He could feel that warm mouth at his neck, raising the hairs up as he fought the blood traveling to a rather inappropriate spot.

"Take a picture with me." Noctis said, as if this were just completely normal. Prompto glanced towards the rear view mirror, noticing Gladio's smirking face staring back at him. He forced himself to relax as he smiled for the selfie.

Noctis turned his face into the picture, burying it in Prompto's neck, and just as it flashed he whispered yet again those treacherous words. "I don't love her." Prompto didn't even want to know the blush that was captured in that photo. His blue eyes met Noct's as they stared at each other. "I think I'll like my new collection." The King told him to break the silence. "I'm keeping your camera for a few days."

"Stop being so goddamn bossy back there!" Gladio barked. "You don't see us taking all of your fancy toys."

"Only because you couldn't handle my toys." Noctis shot back with.

"Oh believe me brat, I wouldn't want to. That's apparently what Prompto's for anyways, isn't it?" He asked, turning to the back seat and ignoring Ignis's groan of indignation as he did. "Stop messing with the kid and go pick up one of your normal floozies at the next stop if you're horny."

"Mind your own goddamn business." Noctis growled right back, and his hand reached out, gripping Prompto's leg almost possessively.

"Would you two stop bickering?" Ignis asked, slowing the Regalia. "We need to stop for gas, and I believe everyone could do with a little break from each other." He said, speaking to them as if they were bickering school children.

Prompto was out of the car the second it stopped, walking quickly towards the shop and away from that utter embarrassment. "Prompt!" He heard behind him and walked faster. "Prompto!" He heard the King yell, running to catch up. "Hey…" His arm was grabbed and he was spun around.

"If you say you don't love her again I might just hit you." Prompto said as Noctis cupped his face. "What does that even mean? What are you doing Noct!?" He pushed him back. "You've been so weird since Lestallum! So you got drunk and realized you didn't want to marry your fiance...how is that my problem!?"

"You know why," Noctis said, teeth clenched and fire behind those blue eyes.

"Do I? Could have fooled me, man," He assured him. "What the hell!? Hitting on me in front of Ignis and Gladio? Why are you hitting on me even!? Like Gladio said, are your floozies and one night stands not enough for you anymore?"

"I don't have…" Noctis started.

"Don't lie to me!" Prompto yelled at him. "We've been friends for ages. I know you...and I've seen you with them."

Noctis inhaled shakily, and that blue fire in his eyes darken. "Did you?" He asked, stepping closer again. "Did you take pictures?"

Prompto sneered at the very assumption. "As if I would betray your trust like that...as if I would want to."

"Do you want to?" Noctis questioned easily.

"I just said I didn't…"

"Take pictures of me naked," Noctis finished with. "I'd let you...assuming you return the favor."

"You're getting married," Prompto stressed to him. "You are betrothed, and the two of you will be very happy," Prompto assured him. "You'll have beautiful royal babies with perfect wrists, and the world will be as it should when you reunite the Kingdoms. That's your destiny."

"You could be my present," Noctis tried, and Prompto scowled at him.

"I don't want to be your present, Noct." He wanted to be his everything.

"I don't love her," Noctis said, the fierceness replaced by sadness as he held out his hand, willing Prompto to take it. He kept saying he didn't love her, as if he was supposed to assume that meant he loved him instead.

"You're royalty, Noct," He whispered. "When has that ever mattered?"

"You kissed me on that roof." He had...he had kissed him. He had thrown away all of the sanity he had ever had in his life and when Noctis had spoken that confession to him he had kissed him messily. He had done it expecting to be pushed away, and for the most part hoping he would be. Noctis wasn't exactly a priest when he got drunk, and that was the last thing he wanted to be known as was one of the king's conquests. He didn't push away though. No, the kiss had been of legends...of gods...of nightmares. It had exploded through his body and soul and awaken something within him he had never felt for another person.

Noctis had moaned needily and pushed him back, crawling on top of him as the kiss deepened. He realized then what was going to happen. Noctis was going to fuck his brains out on top of Lestallum, and he would be helpless to stop it. He didn't want to...not with the way Noctis was kissing him, as if Prompto had finally given him the one thing he had been longing for. They had been interrupted by an emergency in the plant, and Prompto had had to go fight daemons with a raging hard on...it hadn't been his finest moment.

"We were drunk." He tried to defend with, and he heard Noctis scoff.

"We weren't that drunk." He remembered his King's hand down his pants...rough and demanding, even with those delicate wrists.

"You're getting married," He argued with yet again. "Then what? Gladiolus is yours and the Queen's bodyguard...Ignis is your advisor...what am I, King Noctis?" He asked, getting closer and groaning at the way Noctis grabbed his jutting hips, squeezing hard enough to leave marks.

"You're my lover...You can't kiss me like that Prompt...Not after how long I've been waiting." He knitted his eyes, and Prompto grunted as he was shoved against the wall and away from prying eyes. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for any sign...any hint that I could try. You say I fuck floozies...well they are all blond with ridiculous chocobo butt hair in my mind."

"My hair doesn't look like a chocobo…"

"I've wanted you since highschool, Prompto! You showed up looking like this...how could I not!?" His thumbs had pushed up his shirt, pressing into the dip of his hips. "But you never looked at me the way I looked at you...and then this trip came...and the pictures...and sleeping next to you in the tent." This part he said against his neck. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? Everytime I look at you." Prompto tried weakly to push him away, but the hand gripping his wrist prevented him. The only thing preventing Noctis from knowing his dirty little secret was a leather bracelet said king had gotten him for his birthday. "I'll do it right, okay? I'll woo you...I'll date you...I'll wait a hundred dates to touch you if that's what you want."

Prompto's blond eyelashes were fluttering at those words, at feeling Noct's desire pressed against him, at feeling the strength in those wrists. "We don't have hundred days for dates Noct...We hardly have ten."

"We have hundreds of days...because even if I have to marry her, I don't love her Prompt...we'll go on a hundred dates." He assured him, and Prompto's mind seared white with pleasure as the king's too chapped lips pressed to his own chastely, kissing him again and again, but never deepening it.

"In-between your honeymoon?" Noctis laughed sadly, and let his head fall to Prompto's chest. The blond reached up to pet those dark unruly spikes.

"Maybe she'll agree to a threesome," Noctis murmured back. Prompto laughed at that, and smacked his head, pushing him back. 

"Pervert…" He admonished, but Noctis was giving him that same look again that he had on the roof.

"Gods I am for you." He grabbed Prompto's hand to show him how much, as if he didn't already know, as if he weren't there with him. "Say we can try...please…"

"Can I have a chance to decide when my hand isn't on your dick?" He questioned, making Noctis give a light hearted laugh and kiss him again.

"No, no unfair advantages for you." He teased him, pressing against that palm, and Prompto laughed, shoving him away by his face.

"You're pathetic." He assured the King, grinning from ear to ear, realizing that he had just fallen into a very big trap, but just not caring.

Noctis nodded his agreement. "Oh yeah babe...pathetic and very very desperate." Noctis grinned wider as Prompto rolled his eyes.

"I alllllwayyyyysss wondered how you managed to seduce people so easily...you know...besides being a king and ridiculously attractive."

"You think I'm ridiculously…"

"But this...this is good...I don't know who wouldn't fall for this." He pointed to the entire package. "This desperate and wanting act."

"You don't think enough of yourself if you think me wanting you is an act." Noctis said testily, and Prompto knew that tone. It was the tone the king used whenever Prompto would admonish himself for his looks, and turn down a meal for his weight. Noctis crossed his arms, staring at him annoyed. Prompto had to say it was quite a sight to see a haughty king with a boner pouting at him. "What do you want then Prompto...How do I prove myself?"

He couldn't very well say, don't marry LunaFreya, so he went with his next best option. "Don't sleep with anymore people."

"Done." Noctis said. "If I have you, I don't need them, do I?" He asked.

"You just said you wouldn't try to touch me for 100 days." Prompto reminded him, actually grinning at the frown that was produced on his king's face.

"I am royalty, not a saint. Nothing? No touching? No sex? You don't want to have sex with me?" He asked with a hiss.

"Oh I very much want to have sex with you," Prompto assured him, noticing the way the king's eyes lit up and he smiled. He rolled his eyes at him, fighting a blush. "But that isn't proving yourself to me."

"Why do I have to prove myself to you?" Noctis asked. "Have I wronged you in some way? You're the one that was hiding your feelings."

"Who said I had feelings?" Prompto asked, causing Noctis to actually let out a growl.

"I don't have to prove myself to you, Prompto...I've done nothing but prove myself to you...I'm here begging at your feet for table scraps. I will take 'anything' you have to give me, but I will not act like I have done something wrong. I would have taken you anytime you gave the signal...you know that. You've spent countless hours studying me and my face, don't tell me you never noticed me looking?"

How was he ever supposed to notice him looking when he was looking right back? "It will never work."

"It will," Noctis said with unwavering confidence. "When I touch you I don't touch anyone else. Those are the rules...and that includes Luna." Noctis said, putting up his hand as Prompto went to argue. "I'll consummate the marriage. We have to...you know that...and I won't touch you anywhere close to during...but after that...it's political...and I get to do anything I want to you."

Prompto was pretty sure he was beat red by this point as Noctis spoke crazy nonsense at him. "Anything?"

"Anything." The king whispered, and that same blue fire was back in his eyes. "I've had a lot of time to imagine...a lot of back seat fantasies."

"Is that why you always have boners in the back seat? That's going to become hard to explain to Ignis." Prompto asked to try to wrap his mind around what he was hearing.

Noctis laughed. "Something like that." He told him, and reached forward then, yanking Prompto to him. "Compromise?" He asked.

"Weren't we already?" Prompto shot back with, becoming distracted by the lips now brushing his neck.

"I can't wait a hundred...but ten. I will take you on ten perfect dates, and then you will let me have you," He assured him, no sense of compromise in that royal tone. "And have you…" He punctuated as he bit his pulse. "And have you…" He pulled back, that face dark with lust, and Prompto knew he should say no. He knew for the sake of everything he should turn around and walk away, but he didn't.

"How about three dates?" Prompto countered with to please his king, and it caused Noctis to give him that same bright eyed smile.

"I love that compromise," He assured him, and kissed him once more before pulling away. "Our first date is tonight...I get to use your camera, right? To photograph you?"

"Your first date is photographing me?" Prompto asked, raising an eyebrow. "You must not go on a lot of dates, Prince."

Noctis crossed his arms again. "I'm not a Prince any more." He reminded him. "But you can call me that if you want...I like the way it sounds. You calling me King makes this just a little too kinky for my liking."

Prompto rose an eyebrow. "I was pretty sure you were insinuating early you liked it kinky."

"Oh...I do...just a different type of kinky." He said, pulling up the camera and snapping a shot of Prompto's shocked face. "What should we tell Ignis and Gladio?" Noctis asked, taking another picture at the groan of foreboding Prompto had at the thought of that conversation.

"Well Noct...I'm pretty sure you took care of that in the car when you were all over me. What do you want to tell them?" He frowned as Noctis wiggled his finger, causing him to snap another photo of the reaction.

"Compromise, remember? If it were up to me I would fuck your brains out in front of them. Can you imagine the look on Gladio's face?" He asked, and then frowned. "Ignis definitely would not approve of messing up the Regalia. He would, however, probably be happy that I stopped whining to him about you."

Prompto blinked at that. "You whined to Ignis about me?"

Noctis gave him a look like he was oblivious, which apparently he was. "Oh yeah...alllllll the time. Gladio had to hear it too. I actually asked him how you have sex with a guy, which was just a whole new level of awkward when he told me he didn't know, and why would I assume he did."

Prompto laughed, having to cover his mouth to stop the giggles. "Oh man...I thought that too. He just seems a little too butch to be straight, am I right?"

"Oh totally." Noctis agreed, yanking on Prompto to get him close to him again. He kissed those golden spikes. "Alright chocobo butt...let's go get some food, alright? They'll be worried if we're gone too long." Even though he said that, he continued to hold him, nose pressed into his hair.

Prompto leaned back into those strong arms, completely convinced he was asleep in the backseat of the Regalia and was going to wake up again at any moment. Because this couldn't actually happen in real life. This was one of his numerous fantasies. He was probably moaning in his sleep right now and the guys would wake him up and be laughing.

"Do I have to wake up soon?" He asked, sighing as Noctis kissed him sweetly on the cheek, lips lingering as his hand knitted through his blond hair.

"I hope not...that means I have to go through this entire conversation again when you wake up." Prompto shut his eyes, turning his face to Noctis so that their foreheads touched.

"You're very sweet for a King," He murmured him, kissing him softly.

"And you're very beautiful for a commoner," Noctis said right back, arms around him in a backwards embrace. He rubbed at his flat stomach, causing Prompto's breath to hitch. "I can hear it rumbling...Come on, let me buy you dinner."

Prompto laughed. "Yeah? With what money. You spent the last of your Gil on that new sword."

Noctis laughed, not stressed out. "No matter. We'll make Ignis buy both of us dinner."

The blond rolled his eyes, biting his lip at the way Noctis was looking at him. "So basically the same as every other day?"

"Pretty much," Noctis agreed. "But I get to rub your leg all sexy like under the table...so it's classier."

Prompto snorted. "Oh, so classy." He rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop grinning as Noctis grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the diner as sitting across from Ignis and Gladio.

"Took you long enough," Gladio said, eyeing their linked hands, and Prompto was almost positive he didn't mean them getting into the diner.

Prompto grabbed the menu to cover his burning face, noticing the way Noct's arm wrapped around his hip. "People can see you know," He said under his breath.

"Oh?" Noctis asked obstinately. "Did you want to make out so we make sure they don't get any wrong ideas about us being platonic?"

Gladio snorted. "What a ladies man," He mocked, and Prompto grabbed a roll to throw at his head.

"Who you calling a lady, you behemoth?" Prompto mocked right back.

"The one being manhandled at this diner," Gladio assured him with a grin. "Ignis, aren't they just the cutest."

"Adorable," Ignis agreed. "You will, however, come up with a suitable plan on what we are to tell Lunafreya once we reach Altissa?"

"Ignis," Noctis said, leaning in and taking a bite of the roll thrown at Gladio's head. "We have ten days...you worry too much. Besides, I only need three days to come up with a plan."

.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Holy crap I started a new story. I haven't started a new story in ages and ages. My FFXV addiction has clearly taken on new levels. I just got to the final fight and had to put the brakes on that and go complete the million side quests, but it made me really sad so I needed to write something happy. Or at least it starts happy...because we all know that game isn't happy. Please let me know what you think! I hope I didn't do the characters too OOC...I just love snarky Noct. Plot will ensue! I promise! ...Maybe Thanks for reading!


	2. Drowning in Moonlight

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 2: Drowning in Moonlight

"Prompt…Prompt…" Prompto blinked blearily as he was slowly shook, trying to shift away from the offensive distraction from his sleep. "Come on man...wake up…" He knew that voice. He grumbled as he shoved the king away from him.

"G'way Noct," He somehow managed, covering his head in the blanket as he tried to once more slip into oblivion.

"Prompto…" The shaking didn't stop, and Prompto wished the King of Lucis bodily harm. "Hey...I know you're not exactly a morning person, but I need you for something."

"S'not morning…" Prompto protested, eyes still shut tight, actually whining when he was yanked hard, Noctis shifting to sit on his stomach. "Noct...what the fuck?" He finally gave in, uncovering his face slowly to look at the clock. "It's 3:00 in the morning!"

"Ssshhh!" Noctis hissed at his outburst. "Do you want to wake up Ignis and Gladio?" He asked him, covering his mouth with his hand.

Prompto bit ruefully at that hand, causing Noctis to pull away with a grunt. "I actually would, yeah? Maybe they could make you go back to bed?" He offered a solution. "I need my beauty rest."

"You're beautiful enough," Noctis assured him, and Prompto's surliness faded a little at that sweet tone that made him give in to literally anything. Noctis hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself after dinner, and around midnight he had _finally_ convinced him to go to bed.

"I hate you right now," He managed, pulling Noctis down close. Maybe if he laid on him the spazz would actually go to sleep. Really, they called him the hyper one.

"Not right now babe...we can cuddle later. Come on...let's go on our date." Prompto glared at that. "What?"

"Did I mention the part where it's 3:00 in the morning?" Prompto asked his friend. "Oh and that their are daemons lurking around everywhere in the dark?"

His chest hitched then as Noctis leaned in, his beautiful pale face illuminated by the moonlight cascading in from the window. Prompto half whined as his lips were claimed in their first real kiss since Lestallum. His eyes had shut again as Noctis pulled back, their breath lingering and close.

"I'll protect you," He whispered, kissing him softly once more. "I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you."

Prompto rolled his eyes legs, wrapping around Noctis's waist as he flipped them over. "Dude...you have got to stop that. I am not Luna...you don't need to romance me." He said, shoving at Noctis's face at the pouty frown. "Okay...We will go on your stupid date."

"Our stupid date," Noctis corrected, seemingly perfectly comfortable lying underneath him. "Why are you so against me being nice to you, Prompto?"

"Because you decided two days ago that you wanted to sleep with me and have officially lost your mind. That's why." Prompto said right back.

"If you two jackasses do not get out of this room within the next 30 seconds then I will personally kick your asses!" Gladioulus growled, and a pillow came flying at Prompto's head as he ducked just in time. "Get the fuck out!"

"Ah Gladio! Don't be so grumpy!" Noctis cried, rolling Prompto off him to bounce over to his bodyguard's bed. "Prompto is the only one that's allowed to be cranky in the morning."

"It's not morning!' Gladio growled out, fighting with the king as they tossled in the bed. Prompto rolled his eyes as he grabbed for his jeans, pulling them over his skinny hips. "I'm going to murder you!"

"Gladio don't be that way!" Noctis cried out, laughing the whole time. Prompto held his breath as the person in the last bed stirred, because he knew there was only one person in this room that hated mornings almost as much as he did.

"Noct...hey Noct…" He tried before that body shot up and turned on the light, causing everyone to freeze.

"May I ask what you're doing awake at this hour?" Ignis asked, and Noctis gulped underneath Gladio's arm.

"Ig...I'm sorry...Prompto was being loud…"

"I was not!" Prompto shot with, but quieted as Ignis's piercing eyes landed on him. "We're very sorry Ignis...We're going to go stretch our legs, right Noct?" Noctis nodded enthusiastically as he wiggled away from Gladio.

The king's eyes became almost glazed as Prompto zipped up the vest over his bare stomach, not bothering to get fully dressed. Prompto looked away at the scrutiny, shifted to turn away as he headed out.

Prompto whistled as they got out of the room, turning to look at the Lucian. "You almost got us killed back there!"

"Gods I know...I have goosebumps from that haunting look." They both laughed, and he glanced at Noctis's light hearted face. This had always been easy between them, hadn't it? Noctis had accepted him into the best friend roll since the moment he had stopped hiding and finally introduced himself to Noct. "Oh no, what?"

"What?" Prompto asked right back, seeing Noctis frowning now. 

"What's the matter? I can see those wheels in your head turning. You forget I made an unhealthy habit of watching you."

"As creepy as that is…" He started, even though he knew he wasn't one to judge. He had done very much the same thing. "Nothing is the matter. I was just thinking…" He heard the audible groan from Noctis. "We're best friends man...maybe we shouldn't mess that up."

Noctis tapped his foot as he crossed his arms, a stance he reserved when he was talking to someone that particularly annoyed him. Gladio referred to it as his haughty prince stance. He moved his hands, as if weighing two decisions in his head, mulling them back and forth before those piercing blue eyes looked up at him. Oh no…

Prompto didn't even have a chance to run as Noctis lunged at him, and damn the asshole for being so nimble on his stupid warping feet. "Gah!" He yelled as he was lifted like he was nothing and flung over Noctis's shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. "Noctis Lucis Caelum!" He screeched as Noctis spanked him. "Put me down right now!"

"No." Was the simple reply as the king started walking out towards the beaches surrounding Galdin Quay where they had stopped for the night. He held onto the struggling blond's hips, squeezing his ass a little more than necessary as they dredged across the sand. "Oh keep it up blondie...all that squirming is just getting me hot and bothered."

"You would be into restraint, pervert!" Prompto shot back, trying to knee Noctis in the chin and ruin that perfect bratty face of his.

"Keep that talk up and I might have to go get my handcuffs," Noctis teased, laughing as he spanked him again...and that was just...well it wasn't pissing him off near as much as he would like. In fact...it was...oh no he would never admit it was sexy. That kind of thing is reserved for badly written fad novels.

"Oh shit…" He heard Noctis mutter, and before he could even ask 'what?' he saw a blue flash as Noctis warped away. Prompto yelled as he fell forward into the ground, smashing his nose and ending up with a mouthful of sand.

Prompto managed to pick himself up, spitting as he turned to where Noctis had disappeared to see him cutting his way through a pack of giant crabs. He seemed to be having the time of his life as he flipped through the air, and Prompto knew that he was. This is where his king came most alive, in battle. His blood sang with the call of battle. He reached towards his pants, pulling out his pistol as he pushed his way to his feet to help out. There was no need though. Noctis sent the last one flying onto his back with a flip, disappearing the weapon and turning to Prompto with a smug grin.

"Didn't I tell you I'd protect you?" He asked, rubbing his dark spikes.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't need you to?" Prompto asked right back.

"Did you?" Noctis asked curiously.

"I might have," Prompto replied, shrugging. "I at least thought it in my mind, which is basically the same thing, right?"

"Basically," Noctis agreed with him, before leaning down and ripping at the crab he had just slain.

The blond made a face as he came over to inspect just what in the hell the king was doing. "Yeesh…" He said in disgust as Noctis ripped the legs off, exposing the meaty underbelly.

"Hungry?" Prompto almost gagged as Noctis took a bite of the freshly dead catch...very freshly dead.

"You're disgusting…" He managed.

"What?" Noctis asked around a mouthful of premium crab meat. "Is poor little Prompto too good to eat my cooking? He needs to have Ignis cook all his meals for him like a pampered little pooch?" He teased, grinning around another mouthful. "Come on...It tastes salty like the ocean."

"Your face tastes salty like the ocean…" Prompto grumbled under his breath. Wait, what did that even mean? He sighed. "First of all...you didn't cook that. You know how I know that?" He asked the grinning king. "It isn't burnt. Second...You just barbarically ripped into a creature...maybe it put me off my appetite?"

Noctis rolled his eyes as he ripped out more meat, offering it to the blond. "Just try it you big baby. Even I'm not this picky."

"You're way pickier! You won't eat a carrot, but you will rip into something that you don't even know where it's…" He choked as meat was forced into his mouth, and he blushed at the dirty euphemisms that filled his head at that thought. He forced himself to chew the tender flesh, and Noctis was right, it did taste like the ocean.

They settled down to one of the strangest dinners Prompto had ever eaten. They picked at the crab meat as the ocean lapped against the sand, shining like diamonds underneath the stars. They ate in relative silence, never being the type to have to fill the silence with conversation. Though...that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

"Say we do date…"

"We're already dating," Noctis corrected with finality, and Prompto rolled his eyes.

"Say we do...what does that look like?" He asked. "What if we break up...or you realize you don't want me after you've had me?" He asked, heart stopping at the question that may have been his greatest fear.

"Don't be an idiot, Prompto," Noctis murmured with exasperation, cleaning his hands in the water. "That's not going to happen. Do you think I haven't asked myself all of those same questions? I have...I have replayed every scenario in my head a million times, and it never matters."

"What never matters?" Prompto asked, studying those closed off features.

"The risks," Noctis said, as if it were obvious. "It never matters, because I end up with you."

"In your daydreams," Prompto murmured, but his body was doing that thing again where it got all hot and tingly. He was almost positive Noctis didn't realize what the things he said did to him.

Noctis sighed. "Prompt...We will make it work, and if it doesn't you're my best friend. That will always be the case." He reached out, sliding his damp fingers through blond spikes. "Look at me Prompto." He did, despite how dangerous it was to look into those hauntingly blue depths. "You're my best friend. Gladio and Ignis came on this mission with me because they had to, and yes, they're my friends too, but you came because you wanted to." He smiled at him. "You're here completely unselfishly to help me do something that will tear you up inside, but it doesn't matter...because you'd do anything for me."

"Not because you're the King," Prompto urged, not wanting Noctis to think he was a sycophant.

"No," Noctis agreed softly. "Not because I'm the King...not even because I was the Prince. You've never looked at me like I was. That day we met and I pulled you up...you've looked at me like I was a person. No one ever does." He leaned in to kiss those blond spikes. "That's why it won't go wrong between us, don't you see?"

He rarely saw anything beyond his king. "I see." He whispered his reply, and he leaned in to kiss those chapped lips, initiating this one as he crawled forward, pushing Noctis back on the sand. The king caught himself with one elbow, welcoming Prompto onto his lap as his free hand slid down the blond's back. Prompto sighed into the kiss as he cupped Noct's face, angling his own to slide his tongue questioningly against those lips. He was only too happy to serve once Noctis gave his permission and slightly parted his mouth.

Noctis sat up, sliding both his hands up Prompto's back as their kiss deepened, drinking each other in as the waves crashed against the shore. Prompto's gloved hands slid into dark unruly hair, kissing with a passion he didn't even realize he could feel. Gods...who knew Noctis could kiss like this? This was different than the clumsy fumbling one that had shared on top of the power plant. This was all skill. He was shaking as he finally pulled away for breath, blond lashes fluttering as he looked down into those impossibly blue eyes.

Prompto bit his lip nervously. "Was this your plan? Take me out to this romantic beach...feed me delicacies, and seduce me?" He asked, punctuating his statement with another soft kiss.

Noctis pulled Prompto back, grinning up at him, letting the blond tilt his head back as his gloved fingers were still tangled in his hair. "It wasn't actually. I told you...I wanted to take your picture." Noctis reached up, pulling Prompto's bottom lip out from between his teeth. "If you don't stop doing that I won't be able to control myself."

Prompto laughed at that. "Do you listen to yourself at all when you say these cheesy lines?"

"I'm trying to be sexy for you, ass!" Noctis growled, pouting as he flipped them around in the sand. 

"Well you're not sexy...you sound like the lead character of a romance novel. Like you're some guy in a see through shirt and tight leather pants about to swoop me away on a horse." Prompto was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "How do all those bimbos fall for this crap!?"

"They think I'm charming," Noctis interjected, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Prince Charming…" Prompto was actually cackling at this point. "Holy crap you could not be more cliched if you tried!" He coughed as for the second time that night he ended up with sand in his mouth. This time, however, it had come from Noctis shoving a handful in his face. He choked as he grabbed a handful himself, lobbing it at that stupid perfect face.

They ended up wrestling in the sand...but not like, sexy wrestling which he would have liked. No, at one point Prompto ended up with his head buried in the sand with his arm stretched behind his back. "Tap out you little brat or I'll make you eat your way out of this." He said. "Think about that….a big ole block of sand in your belly! You'd literally be shitting rocks."

Prompto found he couldn't argue this point, reaching behind with his one free hand and tapping at Noct's hip. He gasped as he was let up, gasping for air as he coughed up mouthfuls of wet sand, shaking like a dog to try to get it out of his hair. "You say the sexiest things Noct." He told him between choking coughs.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve that," Noctis grumbled as he fell back in the sand, panting and exhausted. "So mouthy...It's a wonder anyone puts up with you."

"I think you like putting up with me," Prompto assured him between pants. "Get up." He told the king, grabbing for him to help. "We have to wash the sand off...it'll get all over the bed sheets and then Ignis will throw a fit."

"That's what maids are for," Noctis grumbled, giving Prompto exactly zero help as he tried to pull him to his feet.

"And you called me the brat!" Prompto growled, giving up as he fell back on top of Noctis. "Honestly, you're ridiculous." But he didn't fight the transition, shifting to make himself more comfortable as he laid on Noct's chest. The king for his part seemed to be enthralled in the stars, eyes out of focus as he stared up. He did, however, wrap an arm around Prompto, fingers playing with blond spikes.

"Do you think that's where the Guardians came from?" He asked him softly, voice childlike with wonder. "Do you think they came down from the sky to help us fight the daemons?"

Prompto's hand slid up that warm chest as he thought about it. "No. I think the demons and guardians of the world all come from the same place...I think men ruined everything in this world. I think they created the monsters, and then created even bigger monsters to cover their mistake."

"That's very cynical of you," Noctis pointed out, kissing the top of his head. "You're usually so positive."

"It has nothing to do with positivity," the blond tried to explain. "It's more...knowing that there is darkness in almost everyone's heart."

"I don't think there's any darkness in your heart," Noctis argued.

"Maybe you just don't know everything about me?" Prompto suggested, and felt his wrist itching with the secret lying just underneath the band.

"I'd like to think I know you pretty well." Noctis murmured. "You think too much, always worried you're not good enough. You are, I assure you. You're perfect."

Prompto chuckled against Noct's chest. "And you're blind to my flaws," He said teasingly.

"Maybe." Noctis said after a pause. "Doesn't mean it's not true." Prompto didn't know when he had gotten so sleepy, but he found his eyes drifting shut.

"What was it you wanted to take a picture of?" Prompto found himself drowsily asking, enthralled with the smell of cologne on Noct's t-shirt.

"It doesn't matter. We can do it later...sleep Prompt." He sighed as another kiss was pressed on his head. He had never felt so content in his life than he did here, listening to both the waves and the beating of his king's heart, as if just that alone could convince him that he would always stay breathing. That this quest they were on to reclaim Insomnia...it wouldn't kill them all in the end.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was having a very good dream. A very...very good dream that involved a certain king of his dreams in between his legs licking...well...licking. Wait, licking? The blond grumbled as he shoved at the wet tongue slathering his face. "Noct get off!" He grumbled, shifting in the sand. He was met with laughter...but not the Lucian King's.

He opened up one bleary eye and realized who was laughing and why. The licking he had been experiencing was coming from Umber, and the laughing from Ignis. "Ig, what are you doing out here?" He was too tired to be embarrassed about just assuming that Noctis had been licking his face, and shifted to a sitting position to look over at Ignis, gladly accepting the godsend of the coffee he seemed to magically produce. "You're a lifesaver, really? I worship at your feet Ignis."

"You're too kind, Prompto." Ignis murmured and took a seat next to him on the beach. The beach that Prompto noticed was very devoid of the man he had fallen asleep on top of. "He's fishing," Ignis informed him, as if reading the desperate nature of his searching gaze. "Umbra arrived this morning with a message from Lady Lunafreya." Either he missed the way Prompto winced, or thankfully chose to ignore it. Ignis, ever the tactful guy.

Prompto shook his head, burying it in his knees. "Oh? So he's thinking of a reply?"

"You know how the King tends to overthink his replies back to his fiance." This time Prompto knew he saw him wince, because he backtracked. "I apologize Prompto, I realize that might not be what you want to hear."

"It's the truth though, isn't it?" Prompto asked right back, shifting his face to look at Ignis. "She's his fiance...they're going to get married." He sighed. "And I'm the idiot that is making googly eyes at him."

"I'm fairly certain he's also making googly eyes at you." Ignis reminded him. "This isn't one sided between the two of you. It's just…"

"Doomed to fail?" Prompto suggested. "Yeah...I know." He murmured moodily. "I'm a commoner...and a guy...and Lunafreya is beautiful and perfect for him." He motioned to Umbra. "And they've been in love and passing notes back and forth since they were children."

Prompto felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and smiled at his friend. "You mustn't give up quite so easily. Noctis wouldn't risk finally admitting his feelings to you only to ruin the friendship between you. I just think it's complicated."

"Meaning I'm going to be his dirty mistress?" Prompto grumbled. "Or what? What's the other alternative?"

"Lucis is going to be a new world when we get it back, right?" Ignis asked, rubbing those blond spikes in comfort. "Maybe it will have new rules."

Prompto smiled, leaning in and hugging Ignis before pulling away and standing up. He grunted as he stretched, his vest riding up his stomach. "I would not suggest sleeping on sand any time soon. It does awful things to your back."

"I'll keep that in mind for whenever I manage to have a romantic rendezvous to the beach." Ignis promised, motioning to the dock. "Maybe the king caught us breakfast?"

"Doubtful," Prompto laughed. "You know...he really kind of sucks at fishing." He said with a wink, causing Ignis to laugh again. "C'mon boy...let's go wish the moody king good morning." Umbra gave a bark in reply, and they took off to the pier.

"We need to get on the road after breakfast!" Ignis called after him, causing Prompto to wave behind his back. 

"Yeah yeah...I'll get him and we'll go." He picked up the pace, finally nearing the pier. The fishing pole was sitting unnoticed in the water while Noctis sat on the edge with one foot dangling over the edge as he read through the book.

A painful stab of something filled his stomach that he was sure had nothing to do with the crab from a few hours ago. No, he was quite aware of this feeling. It happened a lot around Noctis. Everyone gravitated around the King. His aura was like no one he had ever met before. He was destiny made flesh. He was the king of kings, and he could have anyone. Why he had chosen to try to date him he had no idea. Noctis was too good for him.

What was he doing? Was he really deluding himself into thinking that they could actually do this? Three dates? Three dates and then what? Once he gave Noctis what he wanted then he would leave him like he did all of those girls...or guys...who could keep track with Noct? Maybe though, maybe it would be worth it. Maybe he could resign himself to just this little bit of time with him. There was always a time limit, right? Once Noctis found out what he was...who he was...well, that would be that, right? So in the meantime he should take all he could get from the person he adored.

"Writer's block?" He asked the king as he came up behind him, sinking down to wrap around that thin body, legs wrapping around his waist as he laid his chin on his shoulder. "Did she say she was excited to see you?" He asked, and was met with a sneer.

"What are you doing?" Noctis asked him, and Prompto assumed he meant the touching so he went to pull away. Noctis actually growled at him at that, grabbing both of his knees to keep him where he was. He leaned down, kissing Prompto's knee through the hole in his jeans. "I didn't mean that…like I would be mad at you finally initiating the touching." He rolled his eyes. "I meant pretending to give me advice on Luna. Why in the world would you be giving me advice?"

"I always have," Prompto said, not understanding. "I'm your best friend."

"You're my boyfriend," Noctis assured him. "You are my everything...and you don't need to pretend to give me relationship tips when I know it's driving you crazy." He leaned in to kiss him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up...I just have no idea what to say back. I can't tell her in this book Prompt," He tried. "It has to be in person."

"Noct...relax." He said, and he wouldn't dare admit to himself just how much that last statement had meant to him. "We can cross their bridge when we come to it."

"People always just say that when they know something bad is in store for the future." Noctis grumbled with a frown.

Prompto laughed at that, because he had never heard a truer statement. "That's very much accurate, but it doesn't change the fact that we can't do anything about it now. So why don't you just write… 'I miss you, and I'll see you soon.'?" He suggested, burying his face in Noctis's neck, as if he could memorize that spicy scent and the sea.

"You're too good of a person, Prompto." Noctis murmured, writing down what he was told. "For the record, if the situations were reversed I wouldn't be near so nice." He assured him. "Remember the guy you were seeing in the 11th grade?"

A blond eyebrow raised. "Danny? The one with the big...brain." He said, coughing to cover up his near slip.

Noctis glared at him though, gripping his chin as those blue eyes turned to fire. "Yeah, that one." He said darkly. "I told him he had to leave Insomnia or I would have him arrested and thrown in jail."

"You did what!?" Prompto burst out with, and the nonchalant way Noctis shrugged made him want to hit him.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you...and I didn't want him touching you." The king murmured as if that were the most normal thing in the world and not completely batshit crazy.

"Oh yeah?" Prompto asked. "And what about all the men and women you have been picking up at all these stops?" He asked moodily.

"Those were practice," Noctis defended. "You want me to be able to please you, right? Now I know exactly how to touch you to make you…"

"You hypocrite!" Prompto growled, and he wanted to hit Noctis at the way he once more shrugged.

"Well I did tell you that you were being entirely too nice…." The dark haired king tried to reason.

Prompto could see no reason anymore though, not after that. He grabbed the front of Noctis's vest, pulling him close. "You stink your highness...maybe you should take a bath!" He yelled and threw Noctis as hard as he could into the ocean. He glared as he sputtered and emerged from the water. "Ignis said we need to go." He managed angrily, before stomping back to the camper. Stupid...selfish...hypocritical...jealous...fool of a king!

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	3. Baby of Mine

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 3: Baby of Mine

"You are such an idiot," Prompto started with, glaring at the obnoxious, stupid, sexy king. They were currently sitting handcuffed in a prison near Alstor Slough. His teeth were gritted as he glanced towards Noctis, daring him to try to talk his way out of this one.

The king in question was currently shifting behind his back, and Prompto saw he was working on the lock. "You're overreacting…" He assured him, sighing as he got his hand out, rubbing his wrists. "We'll be out of here in no time. You wanted to get the key, didn't you?" He asked Prompto.

It was a legitimate question, but the blond was having a hard time focusing on anything besides the eyes currently leering at them from the other side of the room. They had come here due to a lead that the warden had a key to a gate with a very special prize. "This is the worst date ever."

"Your standards are too high," Noctis grunted as he worked on the shackles on his ankle. He then turned to Prompto, hands sliding carefully up his stiff arms. "Oh babe...you bruise so easily." He told him, and Prompto felt the blood rush to his freckled cheeks as he could feel the other occupants of their cell staring at them.

"Maybe this isn't the best…." His fear spiked when Noctis shifted, trying to get his bracelet off his wrist. Prompto jumped up immediately, throwing himself and against the wall. "What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled, real fear behind his voice. "Keep your goddamn hands to yourself!"

Noctis stared up, actually surprised. "Prompt...I didn't...what?" He asked, sounding seriously surprised by the outburst. "Your wrists are completely bruised from the cuffs...they're swollen."

"You are getting too full of yourself!" Prompto growled. "Too handsy...too curious...too...I'm not yours!" He had to protect himself. He had to stop the secret from being revealed, because it would destroy everything. "This entire thing is stupid! Why would you think I would want this anyways!?"

Noctis held up his hands as he slowly got up, obviously realizing Prompto was freaking out. If only he knew why. "Hey...I'm sorry. I forgot about your issue with your wrist. I won't take it off...I promise...I won't ever."

"What!?" Prompto gasped out, feeling his chest heaving. "What are you talking about?" He couldn't know. He couldn't suspect, right?

"I don't care that you tried to kill yourself Prompt...I won't ever ask to see the scar. I just don't want you to think you have to hide it from me." Noctis tried to move closer this time, obviously not realizing the way Prompto's pale blue eyes were wide and watery. "I know you were really lonely, but you're not alone anymore, right?" He asked him, and Prompto didn't resist as Noctis reached behind him this time, making sure not the touch the cuff as he undid the metal bindings. "It's okay...I've never told Gladio or Ignis. No one knows but me."

What was he supposed to say to that? What could he ever say to that? He hadn't ever tried to kill himself. He had a mission, and that was to give Noctis a friend. Sure it had been hard, sure it had been sad to grow up alone, but he had never given up. However, the truth was so much worse. The barcode burned on his skin as his fingers began to get feeling back in them. His eyes stung as he watched Noctis, the other looking at him with actual fear on his face.

He had the option of letting Noctis think he was suicidal, or tell him the truth and have him leave him forever. "I won't do it again…" Prompto said, trembling from head to foot at the lie, and finding himself lunging forward and into Noctis's arms. Noctis held him tight, offering him every bit of comfort he had never had in his life. How had they gotten here to begin with?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Noctis...Can I ask you just where we are going?" Ignis asked from the passenger seat, obviously trying not to look as terrified by the king driving as he felt. Prompto hid a smile, sharing a look in the back with Gladiolus. ...Noctis could be...rash with his driving.

"Side trip," He explained, as if this were completely normal as he roughly shifted up a gear, causing Ignis to wince.

"Side trip?" Ignis tried, using that ever patient voice with the bratty King. "We are supposed to be on our way to Altissia, remember? We need to get the mythril."

Noctis glanced over to Ignis, trying to give him a placating look, but he swerved into the other lane and needed to right himself. "We take detours allllll the time. Wiz called me and said he needed help. Are we supposed to not help people now, Ignis?"

"I didn't see your phone ring," Ignis argued.

"Maybe it was a text...who can tell?" Noctis covered with. "Listen...we'll be there a day at the most and then we can go get the mythril for the boat. It'll be fun."

Gladio rolled his eyes as glanced over at Prompto. "Is this all some lame excuse to take you on another date?" He asked him, elbowing him in the ribs. "You going to ride his chocobo all day Prompt?"

Prompto choked on the soda he was drinking, not even able to cover how red he had gotten. "I hate you." He grumbled. "Noct, what did Wiz say he needed? Is there another chocobo in trouble?"

"We can hope so, right?" Noctis asked, looking awkwardly over to Ignis who was staring at him in disappointment. "I mean...we can all use a break, right? A small one...with a bed."

Gladio laughed. "You're pathetic. If only Lucius knew their King was putting off saving the world from the evil baddies so that he can take the cute little blond on a date."

"I told you," Noctis covered. "Wiz called me...we're going to be very useful to him." Prompto grabbed the side of the car as Noctis took a sharp turn on a dirt road...and if he pretty sure the car had tilted up on one of its axis as he did. "Short cut," He explained.

When they actually pulled up to Wiz's Chocobo Post he was pretty sure Ignis was about to have a coronary. "If you just close your eyes Ig you can pretend you're still driving." Noctis suggested, taking out the keys and throwing them at Ignis's face.

"Noctis, I fear even blindness wouldn't stop me from realizing just how bad of a driver you are." Ignis shook his head. "It's a good thing you can fight...otherwise your lack of expertise in literally everything else would begin to worry me about your leadership."

"Thank you," Noctis grinned, and Prompto shook his head as he was almost 100% positive that wasn't a compliment.

"You're very welcome, my king." Ignis said with a mock bow.

Prompto couldn't help himself, he pulled Noctis to him and kissed his cheek, hand wrapped around his hip. "Noct...you're very pretty." He teased him, and laughed as Noctis growled at him in frustration and threw him over his shoulder again, spinning around in the field leading up to the post. "I'll throw up on you!"

Noctis was laughing too by the time he finally set him down, those blue eyes sparkling as he quickly kissed him. "Now come on. I have a surprise for you."

"Wait, this _was_ about taking me on a date?" He asked as Noctis grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Wiz.

"Well of course it was, but I had to cover in front of Gladio and Ig." Noctis explained. 

"Oh yeah, Noct...they were totally convinced." Prompto laughed under his breath, and secretly loving the way Noctis knitted their fingers as he stopped in front of Wiz.

"Hey man...I have a proposition for you." Noctis said, seemingly unaware at the way Wiz's eyes had glanced down to their combined hands. However, Prompto did and he tried to pull away, causing Noctis to grip him tighter.

"King Noctis, always a pleasure to see you." Wiz greeted, bowing his head as he picked at his teeth. "What can I do for you today? More hunts?"

"No, although I do love killing things, I'm trying to grow things right now." ...Grow things? Prompto rose an eyebrow as he looked over at the king. "I want to buy a chocobo egg from you...raise our own chocobo."

Prompto blinked at that, mouth open and stunned. "You want to what!?"

"He loves Chocobos...and I want to own one with him. So what will it cost?" Prompto covered his face with his free hand and he seriously contemplated Noctis's sanity.

Wiz grunted at that request. "To be honest, didn't know the two of you were together. Aren't you engaged to that pretty blond thing?"

Those eyes took on that fiery blue tone, the one that always made Prompto shiver. "Do you want the gil, or don't you?"

"80,000." Wiz told him. "That will get you your standard egg and a stable here. That is unless you were planning to raise the baby bird in your car."

"That's fine." Noctis reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and looking in. "I have...well…" Prompto covered his face again. "300 gil...dammit I keep forgetting I bought that sword. What do you have, Prompt?"

Prompto wanted to assure his king that he was pretty again. "I don't have 80,000 gil, Noct. There's no way we can afford our own chocobo...we can barely afford to rent them most of the time."

Noctis made a face, considering his options. "Look...I want to raise a chocobo with him, and I'm going to. How do I get an egg?" Sometimes it was very easy to see that Noctis had grown up as a prince.

Wiz considered it for a moment, scratching the top of his head. "Well...you could always get a wild egg, but that's easier said than done. I hear a rumor that a warden hosts a whole plot of land for wild chocobo. He believes they shouldn't live in captivity. The whole thing is gated, only way in is to jump it or a key."

"Noctis I don't think that we need…" Prompto tried.

"Great…so we just have to go to the prison and get the key? Then we can go try to find an egg, right?"

Wiz nodded to him. "That's the gist of it. You bring me back one of those eggs and I'll let you and your boyfriend raise it in our stable. Just have to pay room and board for the chick."

"Can't get much better than that. Thanks Wiz. We will be back soon." He glanced back. "Don't suppose you have any other help you need that Ignis and Gladio could stretch their legs with?"

"Oh yeah...we can use a ton of help around here. They don't mind hard labor, do they?" Wiz asked. "I know you lot have never been afraid to use your hands."

Prompto looked over to Noctis, begging him to not sign their companions up for hard labor while they went on a mission to steal a key from a prison warden. However, he had realized a long time ago that he had very little control over the things the king did.

"They adore it," Noctis assured him. "Don't be afraid to ride them hard and put them away wet...especially the tall one. He loves that kind of thing."

"Gladio is going to kill you," Prompto sing songed under his breath as Noctis got the details from Wiz. One of the tasks actually involved stable cleaning.

"We'll help as soon as we get back," Noctis argued. "It will take like two seconds for us to get that egg, and then we will have a chocobo baby."

"You're so weird…" Prompto grumbled as he was pulled back towards the car. "Wait, are we not going to tell them we are taking the car?" He asked, dreading driving with Noctis without Ignis.

"Don't be such a wuss, Prompt," Noctis told him as they got in. "Besides, they have stables to clean. Don't worry so much. They will see the baby chocobo and forgive us as soon as they see how cute it is." He shifted the gears. "Besides, don't you think it will be good to be alone for awhile?"

Prompto couldn't argue with that, he was far too busy gripping the seat in fear as Noctis sped out onto the road again. He grit his teeth as he looked back to the Chocobo post, wondering just how pissed off their two companions were going to be when they realized they had been left behind to stable duty. He supposed that was the benefit of being the king of Lucius. You could get away with quite a few things.

"So…" He tried, because focusing on the speedometer was doing nothing to decrease his blood pressure as Noctis got over 95 mph. "You want to have a chocobo with me?" He asked teasingly, and felt his heart lurch in absolute fear as Noctis leaned over and kissed him, swerving on the road.

"I would be honored to raise a chocobo with you. What should we name it? Do you want a girl or boy? What color?" He asked, hand reaching down and away from the gear shift to rub Prompto's leg. "Do you really like it?"

"Love it," Prompto whispered wearily. "But aren't we going across to Altissia? We won't even get to raise him."

"We won't be there long." Noctis said, and Prompto noticed the grip tighten on his leg. "That isn't where our mission is. Getting Lucius back is. We need Luna's help, and having Altissia as an ally can't hurt."

Prompto thought about the reasoning behind that. "You think we can get them on our side with the wedding? Even with Nifelheim now as our enemy?" Altissia was never a fan of the country that had annexed them, but he didn't know if they would go for a full scale rebellion.

"We will get Lucius back, Prompt. We will bring this world back into the sunshine, and Insomnia will be rebuilt." He said his hopes and dreams, opening up to him in a way Noctis rarely did. "Someday we are going to look back on this time on the road and laugh." He grabbed Prompto's hand and kissed it. "I'll give you the world...starting with this chocobo."

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis kissed Prompto's head, holding him until he had calmed down. Prompto was slowly driving him insane. Ever since they had kissed he had been slipping quicker and quicker into insanity. He had pushed his feelings for Prompto into a little box in highschool. He had shoved them down deep and frequently poured copious amounts of alcohol on them. It was working...and he was fairly certain it was healthy, but then the little minx went and actually kissed him. It was a mistake, because his friend had no idea what he was getting into.

The things he wanted to do to Prompto he was pretty sure would make the blond slap him and never talk to him again. His fantasies ranged from obsessive to deranged, having grown unrequited for years. Every time he touched him he wanted to rip his clothes off. Every time he kissed him he couldn't bring himself to stop. He wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything in this world. He'd sell his soul to have him. He'd give up Lucius...and his crown...and Luna. All Prompto had to do was ask.

He was acting like a crazy person, and he was fully aware of that fact, but he was handling it as much as he could. Especially when Prompto kissed him, let alone pressed that taught body against him. Somehow...in someway..he was going to have to control the way he acted around the blond when Prompto gave in, but they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

Now was about proving to Prompto that he wanted to date him. That he wanted him more than anything else. He did, nothing could be more true, and so when Prompto had agreed to the three dates he had aimed to impress. So far he had ended up shoving Prompto's face in the sand and getting him arrested, and so he wasn't entirely sure he was doing all that great. Especially after the blond's outburst.

He knew he shouldn't have brought up the bracelet. That was never going to end well. Prompto had worn it even in grade school. He must have been really young when had tried. Noctis should have done something earlier. He should have gone up and talked to him when he saw how miserable and lonely he was. He should have helped him, but he had just let him be alone. He had let him be sad instead of going to the lonely chubby boy.

Prompto had always had all the guts, hadn't he? He had pushed himself with his health, and with his shyness. Prompto had been the one to finally talk to him, and to end both of their loneliness. He was the real hero. Noctis was almost sure that the blond didn't realize this though. He never realized how perfect he was, which is what had led him to hurt himself. At least he hadn't succeeded. Noctis had put two and two together with the cheap wrist wrap Prompto always wore, and had given him the bracelet on his 16th birthday, begging him to let him know if he ever needed anything. He tried to assure him that he would never be alone again.

He begged Prompto to come on this journey with him, not able to bear being away from him for so long. He knew it was selfish since he was going to get married, but at the time it didn't matter to him. He just didn't want to leave Prompto behind in Insomnia, and thank the gods he hadn't. If he had lost him...well...that thin veil of sanity would have snapped.

Noctis pulled away from Prompto, making sure the frail blond had enough time to have fully calmed down. "Ready to go get that key?" He asked, glancing behind him to the other locked up cons. "Sorry guys...can't bring you along. But the bar fight to get arrested was a blast." He laughed as they lunged at him, flipping backwards as he punched one out.

They had caused a ruckus at the local bar, going as far as to smash some guy's head in with a bottle to be thrown for public intoxication into the local prison. It wouldn't be so bad. Noctis was an expert at picking locks. They just needed the key to get onto that wildlife farm, and everything would be fine.

He glanced over as Prompto joined in, the blond grabbing the bars and swinging to slam his feet into one of the asshole's jaws, knocking him out. Noctis ran, flipping over Prompto's back as he uppercutted the next one, sending him to the floor. He high-fived the blond as they finished off the last one. "Good job...now what do you say we go find that key?"

"For our baby?" Prompto asked, rolling his eyes, and Noctis smiled as the darkness was gone from his face. He was the happy go lucky chocobo head again.

"For our baby...call me crazy, but I think he's going to look like you." Noctis grinned at him as Prompto glared.

"For the last time I do not look like a damn chocobo!" He grunted, and Noctis found it difficult to look away from that beautiful face. "Alright, give me a boost." He gave in with agitation, standing in front of the window.

Noctis came up behind him, hands sliding along those thin hips, pulling him backwards against him. "Ever have any prison fantasies?" He asked into the dainty elf like ear, teeth sliding along the shell. Sometimes he thought Prompto was too beautiful to be human. There was just something about the fair skin and chiseled features that made him think of one of the gods.

"You mean like capital punishment?" Prompto asked back, though his voice had taken on that hitched tone. "Electric chair...hanging...shower scenes."

Noctis bit just underneath his jaw. "Shower scenes? Really?"

Prompto snorted. "You would take that out of this conversation." He bent down as Noctis reluctantly held out his hand and he stepped up, grabbing for the high up stone window. Noctis stared in pleasure as that perfect ass struggled through the hole, and reached up to grab Prompto's offered hand as he was pulled up.

"So we just need to get to the warden's office. Get on." Noctis murmured as he shifted to let Prompto climb onto his back. He tried hard to focus on the hand and feet notches as he scaled the wall.

"I guess all those rock climbing wall hour at the arcade really paid off." Prompto mused, and Noctis tried to think about the Chancellor in lingerie to focus at the feel of those long legs around him, and that breath puffing against his neck.

"Don't be mad because you always sucked at it with those skinny arms." He was half hard at the feeling of Prompto's chest vibrating in laughter. ...Gods he wanted to fuck him.

"Oh yeah Noct? Like you're so muscular?" Prompto challenged, and Noctis pulled them both over the edge and towards the warden's office.

"I have muscles," Noctis argued with the blond. "...You just can't see them very well." He glanced into the window to see the lights blinking red and the alarm going off. "Looks like he's distracted and out of his office...lucky for us."

"Might have something to do with the prison escapees…" Prompto murmured sarcastically as they climbed through the window in his office.

Noctis searched through the desk, finding a set of keys and giving a stupid grin to Prompto. "Success!" He told him as Prompto covered his ears from the blaring alarm. ...Not the best place to be sexy. ...Maybe he could find a spot to blow him on the damn chocobo farm. "C'mon...I'm getting antsy."

Leaving proved to be a little more difficult due to the fact that half the guards were trying to murder them, but once they had their weapons it wasn't much of a problem. He cracked his neck as they got into the Regalia, and he took off to where the farm was marked on the map.

Prompto glanced up at the sky as the sun was starting to set. "It's getting dark, Noct..do you think we should find a spot to camp?" Noctis looked over as he glanced at his phone. "Shit...I have 19 missed calls from Gladio."

"So?" Noctis asked, mildly annoyed. "They're fine...they're racing chocobos. Is it so painful for you to be alone without Gladio?"

Prompto actually had the audacity to roll his eyes at him. "Don't be an absolute idiot. I'll text them back that we're fine and will be back in the morning." He pulled out his gun, making sure it was loaded with a spin to the barrel. "Now let's go get us a baby chocobo."

Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand then as they got through the gate. "Okay...so if you were going to be an egg to steal...where would you be?" They glanced around the area, and Noctis tugged him towards what looked to be a cave. "I feel like that could be a lead."

"So Noctis...about earlier." Noctis frowned as they got into the cave, really not wanting Prompto to ever shake like that again.

"We don't have to talk about it Prompt...I know you won't do it again." He told him, smiling as they saw the nest. "Prompt look." He pulled him close, lying his chin on his shoulder as he pulled him back against his chest. "We're going to have a baby chocobo...which one do you want?"

Prompto leaned down and grabbed a black chocobo egg. "This one...this way it will have the same color feathers as you."

Noctis laughed, rolling his eyes. It was always just so easy with Prompto. "You're such an ass." He leaned in to kiss him, sliding his mouth against his. ...Seriously though...three dates was a lot to ask. Three dates of only kisses might as well have been torture.

He glanced towards the mouth of the cave as lightning ripping across the sky as water began to pour. He frowned, walking over to glance as he saw multiple thunder daemons already spreading across the storm covered plains. "Looks like we're stuck here for the night...the chocobos must be hiding out too...ohhh."

"What?" Prompto asked, and Noctis rubbed his nose a little embarrassingly. "You left the gate open!?" He smacked him, and Noctis knew he had fucked up. "You idiot!"

"I'm sorry. We can catch them in the morning." Noctis pulled him to him again, hands threading in Prompto's blond hair. "Forgive me?"

He sighed as Prompto laid their heads together. "You're such an idiot sometimes...and I'm an idiot...and what are we doing?"

"Riding out the storm in a wild chocobo cave?" Noctis suggested, fingers tracing those perfect cheekbones, eyes memorizing every single one of his freckles even in the dark.

Prompto rolled his eyes at him, and Noctis found himself smiling at the vaguest bit of attention. ...He wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him until he couldn't breathe against the cave floor. Instead he kissed him. Prompto was precious and sacred, and he refused to sully him.

"Noct...can I.." Noctis rose an eyebrow at the way the blond wouldn't look at him, drawing his face up so he could see those nervous eyes underneath the light blond lashes. "Can I properly thank you for today? For all of this...and well...earlier when you forgave me."

"There was nothing to forgive Prompt," Noctis promised him, kissing along the pale perfect neck, and trying to ignore the anger that came as Prompto reached up to grab his wrists and he saw the bruises all along those perfect arms.

"There is...there was…" Prompto got like this sometimes. Speaking in desperation like Noctis was about to leave him at anytime. ...As if he could ever leave him. "Can you...Can I…" Noctis shut his eyes then as a hand pressed against his pants, sliding down to cup him as Noctis slammed his head back against the wall of the cave hard enough to make it slightly bleed as his hands gripped Prompto's hips hard, trying to control himself.

"You don't have to do this…" Noctis managed, and it may have been the least selfless statement that had ever left his mouth. Ever.

"We're having a baby chocobo together...it would be weird if we didn't touch, right?" Prompto asked him, and Noct literally couldn't breathe as his zipper was slid down. Rain poured behind them as Prompto gripped him. Noctis couldn't breathe as he was so hard it hurt as that hand slid awkwardly up and down him. He knew Prompto was inexperienced, had done a good job making sure that was a case by chasing off anyone that had ever tried to touch him, but that didn't matter. Prompto was touching him, pumping him.

"Get on your knees," He growled out at the blond, eyes dark with lust as his chest hitched. He knew he had scared him...saw the nervousness in his face and knew he had no idea what he was doing. "It's okay...I'll walk you through it." He managed shakily as Prompto slowly got onto his knees, setting the egg carefully to the side and staring up at him with those light blue eyes. Noctis reached out, grabbing on to spiky blond hair and dragging Prompto by it, the other crawling close.

Noctis let him control the situation, free hand gripping the wall behind him as his pants were slid down, and he had to shut his eyes to leave Prompto in control at seeing his cock spring out and hit his chin. Thunder clapped across the sky as the mouth first touched him, and Noctis spared a glance during the crash of light to see that perfect mouth sliding down him. He gripped the hair tighter as a nervous tongue licked him, and kissed the tip. He felt like he was going to lose it when that mouth finally took him completely in.

To his credit, he was as good as he possibly could be. He was patient as the inexperienced mouth took him in. He tried to direct him, that hot tongue sliding along his vein, but then his darker nature took over and he found himself thrusting. He moaned Prompto's name as he fucked that tight wet mouth as the storm poured down around him as Prompto gave him his thanks.

Prompto didn't seem to care. He was going to be so good when he got him trained. He had relaxed his throat, taking him deeper as he looked up and their eyes met. Gods he fucking loved him. He came hard down his throat without telling him that fact, but he was sure Prompto already knew.

The blond coughed a little, obviously not used to it as some of it spilled down his chin as he wiped at the bitter substance. Noctis wished he'd let him do it all over again. He glanced to the edge of the cave where a tree had crashed in front of the entrance as the storm raged. He hoped all the chocobo had taken shelter before it. He couldn't really focus on that now though. He could only yank Prompto to his feet and slam him against the wall as they kissed. Noctis tasted himself in the kiss, eating out the blond's mouth and cleaning him. "What do you want me to do?" Noctis asked him, fingertips tracing down his cheek as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

"Everything…" Prompto managed, and his voice was rough and scratchy from taking him down his throat. "Here…" He drew Noctis's hands down to his hips to remove his pants, and he was only too happy to comply. However, they were distracted. "Noctis!" Noctis looked to where Prompto was pointing.

The egg they had found was beginning to stir, cracking open as a small beak began to push through. Noctis held Prompto close to him, somehow managing to drag his eyes away from those swollen lips to look down as wings broke through either side, their little wild chocobo kwehing as the black feathered bird tried to stand up, still half encased in his egg.

"Noctis he's soooooooo cute!" Prompto squealed excitedly as he leaned down, helping the baby chick out of the egg casing. "There you go boy...are you a boy? Are you a girl? Who knows." He pulled the egg away as the baby chocobo began to walk with a 'kweh!' with every step. Prompto gave him the purest smile he had ever seen, and Noctis hadn't realized just how much he loved him until then...how he would do anything possible to keep that smile. "Thank you Noct...this is perfect. He's perfect. What should we name him?"

Noctis bent down and studied the baby chocobo as he cleaned his feathers. "Well he preens almost as much as you do." He pointed out, earning a playful glare and certain finger from Prompto. "Why not that?"

"You want to name our child Preen?" Prompto asked scandalously. "You will give him a disorder." But he was still smiling, and Noctis couldn't bring himself to look away to argue. "Alright...Preen." Noctis's heart soared as he was pulled into a kiss, and he thought right then that he might die if Prompto ever left him. "I love it." Prompto whispered in the storm, and Noctis could almost lie to himself to imagine he had said 'I love you' instead. ...Almost.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	4. Mercury Chasms

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 4: Mercury Chasms

Prompto slowly was roused from sleep. Though he didn't want to, not if that meant he would have to move. Noctis was sleeping on him, and the king was rather clingy in his sleep as that mop of dark hair was resting on his chest. Prompto smiled a little despite himself as he realized where the king's hand had gone, pushed under the waistband of his pants to grip him, as if palming him in his sleep would make it so he would never leave.

"You're a very spoiled king," He whispered to his sleeping lover, well...almost lover. He shifted into his warmth, smiling at the way Noctis also shifted to get closer to him. He peaked up towards the top of his head, smiling at the baby chocobo sleeping there. Life was perfect. Had life ever been this perfect? How was it that he had never realized that they could really be a thing? Noctis had said he had always had feelings for him, so why had he been so afraid? Why hadn't he just told Noctis the way he felt?

"Not time to wake up yet…" Noctis whispered, refusing to be roused as he snuggled closer into his neck, and Prompto felt his heart do that odd thing in his chest again that he related to happiness.

"We have to catch some chocobos, remember?" Prompto asked, and he turned into those warm arms seeking for a slow morning kiss, their lips barely sliding together. He adored this man beyond reason. All he wanted in the entire world was to stay in this moment, in Noctis' arms.

"Mmm...we caught a chocobo...he's nuzzled in my hair right now," Noctis tried for one more sleepy kiss, and ended up catching just his lower lip. He bit it slightly, before mouthing his way down his chin, lips resting on his pulse.

"Well technically we hatched him...small diff…." Prompto's voice cut off in a full scale gasp as Noct's hand began to move, pumping him as slow as his open mouthed kisses along his neck, sucking his sensitive skin and leaving welts. His legs tightened around that hand to still it, his own gripping the king's. "Wait…" He'd never been touched before. Noctis' hand was the first besides his to ever grip him there, and well...he was nervous.

Those fierce blue eyes were more awake now as he sat up to stare down at him, hand gripped tight around his burgeoning erection. Whatever he saw in his face seemed to change his plans, because that hand withdrew from his waistband.

"Don't be afraid of me, okay?" Noctis asked, thumb tracing over his lip. "I would never hurt you...I know I got rough with you last night, but we can take it as slow as you want." Noct's finger tasted salty as a bead of precum spread over his lower lip. He pressed that thumb into his mouth, and Prompto did his best to clean it, tongue sliding over the digit as he gave a little suck. "So eager to use your mouth, aren't you?" He growled softly with arousal, and then kissed him fully for the first time that morning.

Prompto was panting by the end of it, and his stomach was clenched so tight he could hardly breathe. His hands had come up, fisting in Noct's hair, panting as he rocked up against the body above him. They traveled down, raking down the king's back, drawing the black t-shirt up to get to flesh, nails digging into skin.

Noctis moaned into his mouth and pulled back. "I can't be patient if you keep doing that."

Prompto rose an eyebrow. "You can be patient? Since when?" He smiled as Noctis did, and hugged the king to him as he once more laid on his chest.

"I was going to tell you about the dream I had last night before you woke up looking so delectable," Noctis murmured into his neck, and Prompto noticed how Preen waddled over to once more burrow in his hair.

"I've been sleeping on a dirty cave floor all night...I don't think I'm that delectable," Prompto murmured, rolling his eyes. "Preen seems to like you...motherhood suits you."

Noctis' mouth fell open in mock outrage, hands sliding up Prompto's sides and pushing up his shirt. "Oh, I'm the mother?" He asked, and Prompto had to bite his lip to stop his stupid grin as he nodded. "Very soon my darling brat, I'll make you pay for that statement."

"Such things you promise me," Prompto mocked, rolling his eyes. "So, you were going to tell me about this dream you had?" He asked his king, playing idly with those dark spikes as he shifted under Noctis, frustrated the other wasn't touching him anymore.

If Noctis noticed, he certainly didn't seem to care, for he just continued to lay on his chest, head right above his heart. "I dreamt I talked to a guardian," He finally said, his voice strangely quiet. "He wasn't one that I've seen in any books, and I've never heard Luna talk about him. He rode a gigantic steed...it was dark as night with haunting red eyes...he had red eyes too. His name was Alexander, and he told me that my fate was to die."

"Noct it was only a…"

"It wasn't. It was real," Noctis argued, sitting up and Prompto saw the fear on his face. "The Guardians' plan is for me to die for Lucis...The King must sacrifice for his people, and as such I have no other choice to obey. However, he told me that there was another way. He said there was a power I could be granted."

"Yeah Noct...the ring," Prompto tried.

"No. Not the ring...the ring was killing my father long before he was murdered," Noctis explain, running his fingers gingerly across Prompto's cheek bone. "It drains the life from you. That will only kill me faster." The blond arched as Noctis leaned in, mouth latching on his pulse as he bit hard. "I'm not afraid of dying Prompt...but I don't want to die yet. Not when I just got you."

Prompto let that sink in, not able to do anything but breathe underneath the other. It couldn't be true. The fates couldn't possibly be so cruel as to take him away. Not when things had finally come together. Not when he knew a little of what happiness could be in this accursed life. "What did Alexander say to do?" They would do it...if it went against this mission and Lucis itself they would still do it, because he wouldn't lose Noct to anyone...even the gods.

"I dunno…" He murmured his reply, sitting up fully this time as he grabbed for his jacket. "I woke up before he could say. I'm sure he'll come back...we're still a long ways from being to the point of no return. It'll all be fine."

"How do you know that?" Prompto snapped at him, and it came out rougher than he was used to talking to his king. He didn't care though. Noctis couldn't just tell him something like that, and then act so nonchalant with their lives.

"Hey…" Noctis tilt his chin up, leaning down to kiss unresponsive lips. Prompto grit his teeth as he glared at him as he tried. The stubborn idiot didn't relent until he gave in, parting his lips slightly and sighing as Noctis truly kissed him. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Prompto rolled his eyes at that, shoving Noctis back as he sat up himself. "People only say that when they know it's hopeless. You can keep your kisses to yourself from now on."

"What?" Noctis asked, and then tried to grab for him as Prompto stood up. "Are you serious? Prompto…" Prompto pulled on his shoes, stepping back out of the grab. "Prompto!"

The blond shook his head as Noctis called after him, in no mood to deal with that mess. He didn't know how he had let a dumb dream ruin his happy morning, but any good warm fuzzy feelings were officially trampled. Now he hurt from sleeping on a cave ground, was worried to death about Noctis, and he was in severe need of a bath. The only one he could do anything about now was the third, and so that's what he was focused on.

He froze, however, when he got to the car, realizing his day was about to get a whole lot worse. His stomach tightened with nerves, protesting from the stress and lack of food as his eyes wondered over Ardyn sitting in the Regalia. He turned to warn Noct, but the other was already approaching him with Preen in his arms. He didn't need to ask if he had seen Ardyn too, because Noctis' face had taken on a cold demeanor that he reserved for all the Nifs. ...Himself excluded he supposed.

Prompto moved in front of Noctis, as if to block him from the shitshow that was about to happen. He didn't know what Ardyn's game plan was, but he knew enough about him to know he couldn't be trusted. He had been around for as long as he could remember. That didn't make sense of course, but what made even less sense was why he was helping a king from Lucis. They were getting played, only they weren't smart enough yet to figure out why.

"We could just pretend we didn't see him?" Prompto suggested, frowning as Noctis handed Preen over to him. "What do you think he wants?"

Noctis shrugged. "Nothing good...We will be talking as soon as we get rid of him," The king bit out under his breath as he walked the rest of the way to the car. Ardyn seemed to be lounged back in the Regalia with his boots propped up on the dash. Ignis was going to kill him. "Ardyn," Noct greeted. "I would say it was nice to see you, but it isn't, and my father always told me it was wrong to lie."

"Oh?" Arydn asked. "Is that before or after he got a sword through the chest?" He asked with amusement. "I want to say before, but you never know with you Lucian Kings...weird hokey powers and the like."

Prompto noticed the way Noct's hand began to glow. It was obvious it was taking everything in him to stop from summoning his weapon. "I repeat….what are you doing here this time, Ardyn?" Prompto had come to discover long ago that his brat of a king's temper was nothing to be trifled with. With what had just happened in the cave, he would definitely say he was in a bit of a mood.

Ardyn stretched dramatically, before getting out of the car and coming to stand in front of the pair. He grinned knowingly. "So...you finally admitted your feelings. I'm proud of you Noct." He mocked. "Beautiful choice." Noctis' hand glowed even more, and Prompto could see the vein in his neck straining. "Given what he is."

Prompto felt his heart stop, vomit welling up in his throat. Preen kwekked in protest as he squeezed him a little too tight, black spots dancing in his vision. He couldn't know...nobody knew. 

"What he is?" Noctis growled, voice shaking with barely repressed anger. "What are you talking about?"

"His upbringing of course," He winked at them. "Someone has been setting their sights high." He teased, and then turned to Prompto. "My...you're all grown up, aren't you?" 

"What are you talking about?" Prompto asked, feeling self-conscious. He didn't need to worry long, however, because soon it was Noctis standing in front of him.

"How about this...you keep your fucking eyes off him and how grown up he's become. Freak." Noctis hissed, summoning his blade. "For the last time, what do you want?" He questioned. "If I have to ask again it will be with a weapon."

"Feisty!" Ardyn exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I do love that about you, Noct." He tilt his head, hat hiding part of his face. "I have a mission for you. Interested?"

"Not even slightly," Noctis snapped back, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Oh, Noctis. Don't be so hasty," He clucked his tongue, wagging a finger. "You haven't heard the details. The devil is in the details you know. Have you ever heard that saying?"

"I have far too many demons in my life to care about one devil," Noctis countered with. "But if it will get you to go away sooner you can tell me the details."

Arydn grinned triumphantly, clapping Noctis on the shoulder. "That's the spirit! I knew you would listen to reason. "Now get in the both of you. I'll give you directions."

Noctis frowned, making no move to get in the car. "You haven't told us what it is yet."

Ardyn rolled his eyes. "What does it matter, Noctis...you've hunted frogs for missions before, are you really telling me that that intrigue of yours isn't at least curious as to what I might have come all the way out here to show you. Honestly, chocobos?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Prompto. "So uncivilized."

He couldn't help but feel like Ardyn was focused mainly on him, eyes raking over his dirty form. It made him feel filthy in a way that had nothing to do with not having a bath. He stepped closer to Noct, pressing slightly against his back. "We don't have to go."

Noctis looked back at him, lips pressing to his cheek. "Yeah we do...let's just get it over with. Maybe he will give us some gil for it and I can actually buy you dinner tonight." Prompto turned his face away, and he saw Noctis frown. "Really? You're going to act like this because of a dream?"

Prompto frowned at him. "Oh? I thought it wasn't just a dream?" He challenged, going towards the car. He stared at Ardyn. "You have to sit with Preen...deal with it." He grumbled, making sure Preen was secured in the seat belt. Preen let out a wark to let him know he was comfortable. He crawled into the front seat as Noctis got in as well.

Ardyn leaned up towards him, and Prompto felt a whole body shudder go through him as a hand slid up the back of his bnck, a mouth at his ear. "Do you think I don't know who you are?" He whispered, pulling back at Noct's glare.

"Sit back and keep your hands to yourself," Noctis growled, starting the car. "Where are we going?" He shifted into gear, pulling out onto the road as the tires spun out.

Prompto gripped the side of the car, not sure if he was more afraid of the psycho in the back seat, or the maniac driving. 'I know who you are' That's what he had said. Not...I know what you are. They were two completely separate problems, and if Ardyn knew about them, well how long until Noctis did? How long before this entire thing burned around him? He felt sick, bile rising up his throat as he couldn't seem to breathe. He didn't argue when Noctis reached out and grabbed his hand, and he couldn't find a reason to pull it back again.

Ardyn whistled at the ballsy move as Noctis sped down the road. "Out in the open, eh? What if I were to tell Lady Lunafreya? What then?"

Noct glared at him through the rearview mirror. "If you could get your hands on Luna, I very much think you would have already done so. But you haven't. Or is that yet another one of your games?"

"You seem to find me a very treacherous person," Ardyn responded with.

"Well I'm not blind," Noctis retorted, and Prompto felt him squeeze harder. "Take for instance this...It's because Gladio and Ignis aren't with us, isn't it? Waiting for us to be alone."

"Waiting for somebody to be alone," Ardyn agreed. "You seem to think you're awfully important. You're not the first King of Lucius."

"No," Noctis agreed with him. "Just the only one left alive. Should I think that's a coincidence given you knowing so much about my family?"

Ardyn laughed. "Are you accusing me of having something to do with the death of your father?" He whistled. "My my my...you do have delusions of grandeur. Tell me Noct, why would I go through so much trouble to ruin your life and then help you every step of the way?"

"Are you helping me?" Noctis asked, speeding up. "Is that what all this bullshit is, because I would call it yanking my chain."

"Maybe I'm just trying to lead you to the truth?" Ardyn suggested, and Prompto flinched as their eyes met in the mirror. He looked away, staring out at the road.

"The truth about what?" Noctis growled, obviously frustrated with this conversation, hardly making the turn as Ardyn pointed it out. Prompto saw that they were climbing up a mountain trail, wanting to ask where they were going, but not trusting himself to speak to the sociopath behind him.

Ardyn sighed, leaning up between them. "What do you really know about Nifelheim and it's inhabitants, Noct?"

Prompto stared down at the floorboards, face pale and skin clammy as he gripped the fabric of his jeans. This was it. This was the moment when it all went to hell.

"I know enough," Noctis replied. "I know that they destroyed my city, killed my people, and broke apart the only family I had left." He took another sharp turn. "I don't need to hear your lies to know beyond that."

Ardyn laughed, leaning back and petting Preen. "So stuck in your ways...I get it...But one day you'll want to know the truth. I'll be here to help you out on that part."

"Can't wait," Noctis said sarcastically, and Prompto could feel him glance over. "Are you okay? Car sick?"

Prompto inhaled, trying to stop his heart from panting. "A little," He lied. "Maybe it's the altitude"

"Don't like high places?" Ardyn asked, amused. "Must bring up bad memories or something."

Prompto growled, turning to look at the asshole. "What is your problem!? Why are you dragging us all the way up this stupid mountain!?" He poked Ardyn hard in the chest. "Riddles...insinuating...fuck off. How about that?"

"Oh?" Arydn asked him, obviously amused by the anger. "Will you help me in that regard?" Prompto didn't know what came over him, but he punched that smug bastard as hard as he could in the nose.

Blood sprayed as Noctis swerved in surprise, almost sending them careening off the side of the mountain as the car spun, doing a full 180 as Noct got it stopped just in time. Prompto banged his nose hard on the seat, tasting the acrid flavor as he realized him and Ardyn probably had matching bloody noses. He gripped his and looked over to check on Preen, glaring at Arydn as that stupid smug bastard wiped at his own nose. Served him right.

Noctis was breathing heavy in the seat next to him, reaching over to make sure they were both alright. "Well...we're here I guess." He told them both, getting out and stretching like he hadn't nearly killed them all. "Gee, I wonder if we're going to have to go into this foreboding cave." He mocked, summoning his weapon.

Prompto got out as well, pulling out his gun as he came over to him. "Could you try a little harder to not kill us next time you drive? I'm not asking for miracles, just not to almost go off the side of a mountain."

Noctis rose an eyebrow at him, his free arm grabbing his waist and pulling him close. "You're pushy."

"Forgive my strong sense of self preservation," Prompto mocked with an eyeroll. He looked back as Ardyn got out of the car as well. "Where are we Ardyn? What kind of mission is at the top of a mountain?"

"Correction," Arydyn told him, holding up a finger. "A volcano...or at least it soon will be." He led the way into the dark, not even looking behind to see if they would follow. "There's a sister mountain in Nifelheim. However, with one knawingly obvious exception. The volcano there is active."

Prompto rose an eyebrow at that, turning their lights on as they stepped to the ever growing wonder of the cave. It seemed to be made of ice. His fingers reached out, tracing over the frozen walls. "How is this possible? It must be 80 degrees outside."

"Magic, my dear Prompto. Magic." Ardyn said, patting his nose. "I told you this was exactly like its sister cave in Nifelheim. It was beautiful like this once too." They came to a chasm, and Prompto felt his nerves quake a little as he stared down into the chasm to what looked like a shimmering pool of mercury beneath them. "The soldiers found that if they swam in the pool deep in the mountain it would give them wondrous abilities. Ones written about in fairytales. You see it was a mutation in their blood that did it." He explained as they continued to climb closer.

Prompto was only half listening though, eyes almost glowing as he took in the silver liquid beneath him, almost drawn to it. It was like it called to him. He leaned down as he watched his reflection in the depths, and saw it wink back at him.

"Do you have any idea what the mountain in Nifelheim is called now?" Ardyn asked the pair, but he was staring at Noctis.

"Why would we?" Noctis pointed out, watching him carefully.

"Valid point. Why would you?" Arydn mocked. "They call it the mouth of hell. The cool metallic liquid turned to fire as a poison spread through the city. Some called it a disease...others evolution. No matter. It spawned from that damned mountain. A plague."

"Must not have been that big of a deal," Noctis interjected. "I've never heard of it, and I've studied plenty of your history."

Arydn laughed at him. "Oh clearly you're very well informed of the going ons around you." He gave a mock bow in apology. "The mountain claimed many lives, and set in part a series of events that one could deem most unfortunate. Another perhaps would say it was needed to bring this world into a new beginning."

"Didn't Prompto warn you about your riddles?" Noctis asked, gripping his weapon.

Ardyn shrugged with a smile. "Alas, dear king, I suppose he did." And without even a word of warning kicked Prompto's back as hard as he could, sending him flying into the chasm, the only sound the splash below as hit the liquid which seemed to be reaching for him, pulling him down. He struggled to keep upright, and thought he heard a mocked apology of, "Whoops…" Before he sank below the murky depths.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

A.N Allll the plot! Sorry for the cliffie. I will let you sort through all those clues and consider just what is going to happen to poor Prompto. ;)


	5. To Love a Nif

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 5: To Love a Nif

Noctis didn't hesitate. He dived into the mercury pool right after Prompto. He didn't even spare a glance back at Ardyn, also known as the son of a bitch that he was going to kill as soon as he got his lover back. He swam through the thick substance, trying not to open his mouth or eyes as he gripped anywhere he could reach, trying to find the body.

Prompto had never been the strongest swimmer. He remembered their sophomore year when he had begged the gorgeous blond to go to Insomnia's most exclusive swimming pool. It was one of those fancy ones made to look like an actual lake, and as deep as one too. Truthfully, the entire plan had been to see Prompto without his shirt on. ...Which had happened, and in an attempt to hide how fucking hard he was and how all he wanted to do was rip off his swim trunks and eat him out until he screamed. He had picked Prompto up and threw him as hard as he could into the water. It was only after Prompto had struggled to get to the side, all the while acting like that hadn't been life threatening or inconvenient to him that Noctis realized he wasn't near as strong of a swimmer as he was a runner.

That had been the first time he had really touched Prompto. He had dived in after him, helping him to the shallows, hands wrapping around the slick wet perfect skin and thinking about how he had almost killed him for his desires. ...It didn't seem like anything was changing. Ardyn was fucking with him, and he had used Prompt to do it. He had finally made his feelings known, and it didn't take the bastard long to exploit that.

Noctis's arms finally closed around a torso. He pulled Prompto to him as he swam as quick as he could to the surface. His lungs burned as he broke through, that thick metal like substance getting in his nose and throat as he treaded water with one arm and held Prompt with the other. He leaned in to check on him, coughing at the bitter frozen like feeling in his throat. "Babe...are you okay? Prompt?" He asked as his head slumped and he knew he was unconscious. He needed to get him breathing again.

His sword came to his hand as he threw it as hard as he could towards the top of the volcano, warping with Prompto in his arms as they got to the edge. He was shaking with fear and adrenaline as he laid Prompto out, the other coated in the metallic substance like he knew he must be as well. His hands tried to clear the goop from his face, leaning down as he realized he wasn't breathing and started to panic even more. "Don't do this to me Prompt...goddammit you know I didn't pay attention in that fucking CPR class!" He yelled at his unconscious friend, opening his mouth as his fingers scooped out the vile substance as much as possible. Words didn't do justice for what he was going to do to Ardyn once he got his hands on him.

Noct's heart was pounding so hard he felt like it might explode as he tilted Prompto's chin back, having seen enough shows on tv to pretend that he knew what he was doing. He leaned down, blowing oxygen down into his chest. Normally he adored having his lips on the skinny blond's, but now he just wished he would push him away...anything responsive to let him know he was still alive. He pulled back as his hands pressed over his heart, pumping to try to get it beating again as he repeated the process over and over. On the fourth round of pumping his heart, Prompto coughed, that vile substance coming out of his mouth, only it was crimson...it looked like lava.

Noctis wiped as much as he could away from his face, gritting his teeth at how cold whatever it was was. It was so cold it burned his hand as Prompto continued to cough it up. Noctis wiped at his own face, not wanting it near him if it looked like that, but his hand still came away silver. "Fuck fuck…" He laid his forehead against Prompto's as the marksman was taking shaky shallow breaths, but he was breathing. "You scared the shit out of me Prompt…" He kissed those frozen red lips, ignoring the fact that the other was unresponsive, eyes shut as he passed out. Noctis allowed himself to collapse beside him for just one second before he realized the source of their problems. Ardyn...that piece of absolute dog shit.

He shot up, grabbing his sword as he did as he looked around the cave. He had disappeared...of course he had. He wanted him dead. He wanted him dead like he had never wanted anything before. He leaned down, grabbing the unconscious body that hardly weighed anything even as soaked as he was in whatever was in the volcano. "Come on baby we got to go...Ignis will know what to do." He threw him over his shoulder as he rushed towards the Regalia.

He opened the door, slipping with the slickness of their bodies as he managed to get Prompto into the passenger seat, realizing that Ignis was going to murder him with the mess he was making before helping Prompto. He glanced to the back seat for an instant to check on Preen, frowning as the entire seat was covered in Gysahl Greens as Preen seemed to be having the time of his life gulping them down. He grabbed for the note underneath their chocobo, scanning the words with a frown as it read. 'This was never about you, Noct' He crumbled up the letter, screaming in frustration as Prompto slumped over again. He got into the car….Ignis woul know what to do...he had to know.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto's eyes slowly opened as the world came back into focus. The first thing he saw was a slowly revolving ceiling fan above him. He blinked his blue eyes as he watched the revolutions of that fan, noticing the dust gathered along the sides of each blade. He glanced towards the light from the window, seeing old plastic lawn furniture that had far too much wear and tear to be anything other than from a traveling camper. So they were in a town...somewhere. He turned his head to the other side, smiling as Noctis was sleeping on his shoulder, wrapped tight around him as his hand was gripped tight across his chest. His King was really rather sweet. He didn't really understand what was going on right now, but Noctis...he would always understand him. He only got this clingy when he was scared. So it was bad then?

The last thing he remembered was being in that cave with Noctis and Ardyn, and then...his lungs filling up with that burning fire. Searing him from the inside out, pumping down his nose and throat like it was supposed to be there. Like its entire purpose had been to find him and change him...to turn him into one of those things. Ardyn's little fairy tale may fallen on deaf ears with Noctis, but he understood perfectly. This was how they made daemons. This was how they made the Magitek. So what did that make him exactly? What would it make him?

Prompto reached out then to pet those shaggy spikes, kissing them and basking in the glow of waking up with Noctis for what was probably the last time. He wouldn't put him in danger. Couldn't. He didn't know what Ardyn had done, but Noctis needed to be safe...protected. He was their King...He was his King.

He jumped at the way Noctis shot up in the bed at the touch, and Prompto stared into worried sapphire blues eyes. "Prompt? Babe...are you really awake?" His face was cupped as Noctis stared down at him like he was the most precious thing in the world, and not like a time bomb about to go off.

"Seems like it...this would be a really lame dream to be in a dusty camp...mmphh…" He managed as his mouth was assaulted by Noct's. He did his best to respond to the impromptu kiss as Noctis became more aggressive, crawling on top of him and pinning his shoulders down as he was kissed. Prompto could feel the king shaking. He pulled away from those lips, only to hear a growl of protest as Noctis ripped away only to grab his neck and slam him down to the bed, kissing him rougher as rocked between his legs.

Prompto let out a noise of protest as a hand pressed between his thighs, pressing into him through the fabric of the boxers he was in. ...He had never seen Noctis retreat so quickly. He was panting as he sat up on the bed Noctis had abandoned, watching the king angrily punch the wall of their shitty mobile home.

"I'm sorry...fuck...fuck me I'm sorry. But Prompt you scared the ever living shit out of me!" He yelled, hands gripping each side of his hair. "Three weeks...three weeks of nothing from you. Not even opening your eyes for a bit. Three weeks of not knowing if you would…"

Three weeks? No...that wasn't possible. Why would he have been out three weeks? His mind flashed to the towers at Nifelheim where nightmares were made, of the men floating unconscious in those containers. He remembered asking if they were dead, and being told they were just in transition...like a caterpillar emerging from their cocoon as a butterfly. Though they weren't beautiful creatures such as that. They were monsters. One of his first memories was being thrown into a room with a giant snake woman that spoke to him in reverence...like he was important or something. ...Like he was royalty.

"Hey...C'mere…" He managed, holding out his arms as Noctis crawled over and onto the bed like a wounded animal, burying his face in his chest, the mouth biting along a bare shoulder as if he couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry I worried you." He stroked that messy black hair, noticing how Noctis seemed thinner in his arms. "I'm fine...I'm okay Noct."

"We got a doctor...we're over by Hammerhead. You know they have more of Insomnia technologies there." Noctis explained against his skin. "Your heart kept stopping...they had to shock you." His hand was pressed against his heart, as if that would prevent it from happening again. "They think it's because some of that stuff got into your lungs and respiratory system. It kept messing with your electrolytes...sodium and potassium pump or something nerdy like that." He bit Prompto's clavicle as he pulled him closer. "I made Ignis listen and give me the cliff notes. You have no idea...I've been going out of my mind." He met those blue eyes again, seeing the absolute terror in them over losing him.

"What about Luna?" Prompto asked, letting Noctis be as handsy as he wanted to. The name seemed to invoke a reaction as Noctis squeezed his hips hard enough to bruise.

"I don't give a fuck about Lunafreya right now...did you miss the part where you've been dying on me constantly for the last three weeks? Where I've had to watch a tube shoved down your throat to feed you. Where I've had to wash your unconscious body…"

"Well I'm sure you probably liked that part," Prompto added helpfully, laughing as Noctis tackled him on the bed.

"You fucking brat...You think this is a laughing matter!?" Noctis growled, yet he was smiling now too. "Gods your laugh...I could get off just listening to it."

This caused Prompto to laugh some more. "You're so fucking weird dude. Like hearing you talk...I wonder what kind of porn you watch. Is it the fucked up stuff? ...It's the fucked up stuff, isn't it? You can be honest..I won't…"

"I love you so much, Prompto." Noctis said then and there, and the smile left Prompto's face to be replaced by shock. "You don't have to say it back, but I fucking adore you...I don't think I can handle losing you."

Prompto stared with wide blue eyes as he shifted then, hand grabbing the back of Noctis's head and pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues slid together as Noctis crawled on top of him again, blanketing his body with his own as he pulled away only to slip out of his t-shirt, throwing it across the room.

"Lift your hips up, baby...I'm sorry I can't wait any longer." He told him, and he didn't have to say why, Prompto understood. He nodded, lifting up his thin hips as Noctis slid down his boxers. Noctis was breathing heavier as he ripped the blanket off, staring at him as Prompto shifted nervously underneath him. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He resisted the urge to flinch as Noctis called him a creature. "I'm going to fuck your brains out now...It's going to hurt at first, but it'll feel good." Prompto felt himself blush as he legs were forced completely open as Noctis stared at absolutely all of him. "I'll try to make it feel as good as possible, but my first time I couldn't walk for a wee…" He was cut off as Prompto tried to shut his legs. "What?"

"Do you think I want to hear about you getting boned by some dude as you're about to take my virginity?" He asked. "Some of us aren't whores." He hissed, struggling as Noctis held him still.

"Your virginity?" Noctis asked, amusement in his voice as he didn't seem concerned with Prompto's anger. "Really?" Noctis asked him that, like he didn't fucking know that information already. Like he hadn't been the one to cock block him at every turn. It was actually almost comical how long it took Prompto to realize that.

"Who?" Prompto asked, and he saw Noctis shaking his head.

"No...We aren't playing this game when your tight hot entrance is literally inches from my dick. It'll piss you off." Prompto struggled more as Noctis held him down. "It'll just piss you off, and so I'll tell you after."

"Gee Noctis, you sure know how to set a mood." Prompto motioned around them. "An unwashed sick bed and tales of your past accomplishments. You're such a fucking…" Prompto screamed then, his retort broken as three fingers pressed inside of him with no warning, pain lacing up spine as Noctis shoved deeper, twisting them as Prompto gripped the sheets.

"You want me to set the mood?" Noctis asked. "You want me to get you all hot and bothered?" He twisted his fingers more as their eyes were locked. "I can you know...I can make you scream." He dropped down below, and Prompto gripped that dark hair almost possessively as he began to move those fingers in and out. He was used to pain...it wasn't something that really effected him like other people. It was probably in his blood. Noctis seemed to realize that too, for he began to stretch all three fingers at once as Prompto fell back on the bed, arching as his cock dribbled onto his belly. This was fucked up...this was so fucked up.

"Noctis!" He screamed, not able to stop himself as a tongue thrust between those fingers, filling him with warm wetness as he had never felt anything like that in his entire life. He was struggling just to breathe as that tongue licked him, unabashedly pumping in and out of him like he wasn't the King of Lucis with his tongue up a commoner's ass. He thrust against the feel, pleasure coursing up his spine at the almost slurping like noises his king was making. His body thrummed with the borderline abusive treatment as he felt his muscles loosen, opening wider as that tongue hit something inside of him making him see white as his throat constricted in a scream.

Noctis seemed to realize he had done something right for that tongue pressed the same spot over and over again, almost relentless as he writhed. His body bowed with the pleasure, grunting as Noctis pressed down hard on his stomach, forcing him back down as he continued to pound his tongue into him. He was going to...fuck he was going to before Noctis had a chance. "Hey...Hey...you've gotta stop. You have to stop...I'm going to… i'm going to…" Noctis twisted his fingers hard, ripping them out of him as Prompto lost it at the same time cumming so hard some hit the low ceiling as he whited out, losing time as he road his happy sense of pleasure. It was like someone had sensitised his entire body while at the same time stuffing cotton into his ears.

Noctis crawled up his body then, a little stiff as he hovered over Prompto, kissing him and thrusting his tongue deep in his mouth, obviously wanting him to taste the sin they had just committed before he pulled up to stare. "Your eyes are red."

Prompto froze at that, heart pounding with fear and with the abrupt strike to his adrenal gland after that mind blowing orgasm. "What? Like from sleeping?"

"No," Noctis said, shaking his head. "They're glowing red...have been ever since you got turned on." He cupped his face. "You're not telling me something important, aren't you? You got thrown in that mountain for a reason...Ardyn said as much." He sat up, shaking his head. "Your eyes are red Prompt...You know whose eyes are red?"

No...No… "Noct!" He shot up, but a hand was placed over his lips.

"I don't care. Why would I give two shits that you come from Nifelheim?" He asked him. "I took the bracelet off Prompt...it was covered in the metallic slime. Let me repeat...I don't care. I want you. I just told you that I fucking loved you. But your eyes are red." Prompto was still frozen as those perfect lips kissed along his face, making his way to his ear. "How are we going to hide what's happening to you from Ig and Gladio?" His fingers stroked through chocobo like spikes. "We have to find Ardyn and ask what the fuck he did." He pulled back, looking down at him like he wasn't a filthy creature, but Prompto just didn't understand why. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" Prompto finally found his voice, throat cracking as he struggled not to cry as Noctis had found out his biggest shame and told him he loved him anyways.

"Why you?" He pressed his weight into him as Prompto tried to shrug him off. "Ardyn left me a note, Prompt. He said it wasn't about me...so what was it about?"

"You figured it out, didn't you Noct? I'm a goddamn Nif...why would you trust anything I ever told you?" He asked. "Why would you lower yourself to just do what you…" 

"Why would I lower myself to eating you out?" Noctis asked him. "Really? You don't know the answer to that...you think the fucking pauper king begging for work across this country shouldn't be doing such things to a commoner, or to you?" Nimble fingers stroked down his cheek. "I don't think you're a commoner. I haven't quite figured out what you are yet, but he didn't just want any Nif to go into that volcano. He wanted you." He was too in shock to notice the rustling going on as Noctis shifted.

"Noct I…" His words were moot as his toes curled in both pain in pleasure as Noctis thrust into his now wet and stretched entrance in one move, not waiting for him to adjust, or to back out. ...When had Noctis ever given him those things? Noctis's lips swallowed his cries as he kissed him desperately, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting in again in that dingy bed, his hips snapping to get deeper...closer. His heart was beating too fast to know if he was feeling pleasure or fear that Noctis was going to leave him. ...That his shame would be known by all of their friends...that this was the end of pretending he was human. He also wasn't an idiot. He knew Noctis was aware of how to manipulate situations in his favor. Sometimes he wondered if his King knew of his power...certainly he knew of his power over him.

"Prompto...fuck…" Was the gasped out strained breath from his King as Prompto hissed in pain as his legs were thrust almost painfully to the side as Noctis thrust harder, deeper, his head banging against the back of the cheap metal headboard, the bed creaking as he was fucked hard enough for the dust to fall off the ceiling fan. "You are so tight...You...Gods...Mine...never...no one ever is going to touch you like this. Ever…" He babbled into his neck, and Prompto for his part could only reach behind him to grip the cheap headboard as Noctis lifted his hips off the bed.

Noctis got up onto his knees, using the angle to thrust hard into the nimble body. "You don't feel pain like us, do you?" Noctis asked, trying to prove his point by grabbing onto Prompto and impaling him completely as he sat him on his lap, kissing him before pulling back to watch. "Do you feel pleasure...I think you do. My hot...sexy...fucking gorgeous Nif." He punctuated every compliment with a bite, the last one on his shoulder drawing blood. "Hold on, okay?" He asked, raising his hips up and down on him, lifting Prompto over and over again onto his cock as he fucked him. Prompto's toes curled as Noctis moved faster, forcing their eyes to meet as his hips pistoned up. "My Nif...I'm going to do such fucked up things to you." He said before cumming inside him with one last thrust, grabbing onto Prompto's cock as he did, his hand lighting up like he was about to warp, the electricity traveling through his cock as he shot almost immediately, cumming so hard he did pass out this time, slumping forward into Noct's arms.

Prompto came to with Noctis taking the bracelet off his wrist, showing him the barcode and his shame as he bit the mark almost roughly, causing Prompto to hiss. "You're kinda fucked up, highness." He told him with a pant.

"Really?" Noctis asked him, stroking the sweat soaked spikes away from his face. "Good thing you're fucked up too, huh?" He asked, kissing him. "Your eyes are blue again...must be with intense emotions or something. We have to watch out for these symptoms...who knows what that stuff did." He murmured, falling forward so Prompto's back hit the bed and he could lay on top of him. "They won't understand, Prompt...especially with the sex stuff. You have to be honest and share your symptoms, do you promise?"

Noctis's brain moved so fast, he was struggling to keep up. He was still on the fact that Noctis knew what he was, and that he was no longer a virgin...and that his new lover was a kinky fucking bastard. "I don't feel any different." Prompto admitted to him. "I don't think it did anything…"

"Oh?" Noctis asked with amusement, pulling out of the now puffy and abused passage. "I must not have done my job right."

Prompto couldn't help it, he snorted as Noctis managed to make a joke in a situation like this. "That's not exactly what I meant, but now that you mention it." He smiled unabashedly as Noctis kissed him like he was the most precious commodity in the world. "How are you so calm about all of this?"

"Calm about what?" Noctis asked him. "You probably getting Magitek powers? You lying to me our entire life?" He ignored the way Prompto flinched. "Ardyn knowing a lot more about you than I do?"

"That isn't true!"

"What do you want me to lose my calm over exactly, Prompt? Did you think I would leave you if I found out? How could I? You don't have much faith in me at all."

"I do!" Prompto denied. "I do Noct...You not freaking out, it means more to me than anything ever could in this world."

"Yeah?" Noctis asked. "Is that why you spread your legs so prettily? Gratitude?"

Prompto glared at that, shoving at him. "Don't do that. You know why we did what we did, and if you didn't want to then you shouldn't have lowered yourself to fucking a Nif!"

"Oh I'm going to lower myself to fucking a Nif plenty more times, that I can assure you." He said, kissing the anger off his face. "Stop pouting. We need a plan." He held Prompto close. "First, we need to find out what that stuff did to you...blood tests...the works. I was thinking…" He played with Prompto's hand as their fingers locked. "Altissia is neutral ground. They probably know a lot about Nif..about your kind there." He kissed the mark on his wrist as Prompto stared at him like he had lost his mind...He had his suspicions before, but now he was almost sure that Noctis was certifiable. "So we'll go there first...well second...we have to get you contacts first. Just in case."

"Had a lot of time to think about this, did you?" Prompto asked with amusement, laughing as his wrist was bit and realizing there was no way he had ever gotten this lucky as to find Noctis.

"Three weeks of downtime is a lot of planning." He admitted. "Ig and Glad have been gone for the last week on a mission, and so it's just been me and your incapacitated ass. Not that it's not a very pretty ass." He assured him with a kiss. "Luna is in Altissia. She can tell us about the dreams I've been having with the guardians. It has to be connected. I told you Alexander had red eyes, right? That can't be a coincidence. You being pushed...the dreams...they're all connected. We're going to figure it out or die trying."

"Always one for the dramatics, huh?" Prompto asked sarcastically as he shifted closer. "And what about if people find out that the King of Lucis is working with an enemy? ...Sleeping with an enemy?"

Noctis made a face like he was thinking. "They're probably be jealous because I get to plow your sweet ass everyday and they have to go home and spank it."

"Everyday? You're ambitious," Prompto murmured.

"Not even slightly," Noctis disagreed. "Want to see ambition...let's make it three times a day."

"Three times a day, my ass!" Prompto shot out with, grinning as he tried to shove Noctis away.

"Yeah, three times a day….your ass. I think you've got it now." He teased him, pushing once more inside, and Prompto realized that despite his flaws, and in spite of his own fears, he had found someone that accepted him. He found someone who saw what he was and kissed him anyways. It couldn't really be that easy, could it?

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

A.N- Plot ensues like crazy! Also Noctis is very much a crazy person. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a good transition into all of the craziness coming up. They're very cute though. Please let me know what you think!


	6. The Carnival

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 6: The Carnival

"Noctis Lucis Caelum!" Prompto snapped at him, punching him hard in the shoulder. "You left Preen with Wiz!?" He ran over to the pen, scooping up his baby chocobo as he kweked happily as he was fed some krakka greens. "Did you miss me, baby!?" He cooed, hugging the adorable black chocobo to him.

They had just gotten to the chocobo post just before nightfall, hitching a ride on the back of a truck to meet up with Gladiolus and Ignis. ...That is of course after they had gotten him blue contacts, thought up a very convincing backstory, and well... Noctis was a bit insatiable. Prompto had never really thought about sex before, always mostly convinced he was going to be a virgin forever. He had completely changed his stance now, however. Sex was awesome...or at least sex with Noctis was awesome.

Noctis came up behind him, petting the chocobo's head. "Hey little man. You miss us?" He asked, hand coming to rest on Prompto's hip bone, fingers poking down through the waistband slightly. "What exactly should I have done, Prompt? Left him in the hotel room while I was incapacitated next to you?"

Prompto rolled his eyes at those dramatics, turning back to hug his chocobo who kwarked. "Never leaving you again. You can ride in the back of the Regalia with me!"

"He most certainly can not," Ignis said, coming out of the inn and stretching. "I will not have bird feces and feathers all of the pristine leather seats." He told him, and then smiled as he pushed up his glasses. "It's so good to have you back, Prompto. I almost didn't believe it when Noct told us. You have no idea how worried you had us."

Prompto blushed, looking down and rubbing the back of his head, still holding Preen to him with one arm. "I'm sorry to have worried you. I don't know what happened."

"Ardyn must have really hit you with a bad spell," Ignis remarked as he eyed him. "Lightning, wasn't it, Noct?"

Noctis cleared his throat, fingers digging slightly into his hip. "Yeah...right in his chest. That's why he stopped breathing all the time," He coughed again, and Prompto had to stare at the ground to avoid shooting him a murderous glare. ...Lightning? He had lied to them? Why?

He knew the answer already. Noctis had taken off the bracelet and figured it out. It was all to protect him. He didn't want Ignis and Gladio to find out he was from Nifelheim, and he came up with the first story he could think of. ...Noctis was never the best storyteller.

"I hardly remember a thing." Prompto covered with. "Where's Gladio?" He asked, looking around as he fake pouted. "Am I not even important enough to warrant a 'hey I'm glad you're not dead' from him?" He teased, grunting as he was grabbed by the waist and lifted into the sky. "Hey! Watch the precious cargo!"

"I didn't know that's what you had nicknamed your dick, Prompto." Gladiolus said, laughing as he set him down and clapped him on the back. "Good to have you back assclown. That's an accurate statement now, right? I mean I only assume Noct plays with it...maybe sometimes it even makes him laugh."

"You're such an asshole," Noctis murmured, rolling his eyes. "Tell me you at least made some mulla why we were out. ...and that's hunting, not slinging tricks. Not that I actually think anyone would pay for your ugly ass."

"You'd be surprised," Gladio said with a grin, clapping Prompto on the back again. "Need to start eating greens there like Preen, maybe then you won't be such a wuss the next time a little ole thing like some lightning hits you."

Prompto gave a curt laugh. "Oh yeah? You should try it some time. Might actually shut you up."

Gladio held his hand to his chest in mock pain. "Words hurt, Prompto. Though I'm sure not near as much as your ass." He ducked the rock Prompto picked up and chucked at his head. "Anyways...thank the freaking maker that you two are back. We have delayed long enough. There is shit going down in Altissia."

Prompto glanced over, noticing the way Noctis stiffened. "Wait...what about Altissia?" He asked Gladio, watching the way Noctis's sapphire blue eyes had turned an almost midnight black. "Is it about Lunafreya?" He asked slowly, and he couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a lantern light explode near the goods shop.

"Yeah, the Oracle is planning on summoning one of the guardians." Gladio informed them. "That means work for you Noct...and all of us. We can't delay getting there anymore...I know…" He cleared his throat, and Prompto noticed the way he looked to Ignis for help, as if the two of them had had this conversation a 100 times before so that it was memorized.

Ignis stepped in, standing in front of Noctis. "Look. I know this has been a hard couple of weeks for the two of you. I know you're exploring something new…" 

"Gods could you be more obvious…" Noct shot with.

"And that...well...it's going to be hard to face her, but you're the King now, Noctis. You have to go. You have to face this situation and bring Lucis back to the people."

"Do you think I don't know that!?" Noctis snapped at him. 

"I think," Ignis started calmly. "That you have gotten something you have wanted for a long time, and that you're happy...and that you're also unfocused. Prompto could have stayed in a hosp…"

"Fuck. You." Noctis interrupted him, hissing. "For the record. If it was you in that bed, I would have been in the exact same place. Family isn't just blood!" Prompto's eyes widened at the admission, Noctis usually so calm with his feelings. "That goes for all of you...You're it. The three of you and Luna are all I have left. So when one of you almost kicks it, yeah...I got a little upset. I probably scared Prompto worse than I scared either of you." He looked over at him, and Prompto felt his heart pounding in that way it only could when Noctis looked at him. "I'm sorry...I know I scared the shit out of you when you woke up, but I was just so fucking worried. So here's what we are going to do. We are going to get on that boat to Altissia, and we are going to kick some Guardian ass, and bring ourselves one step closer to getting our home back."

Gladio stared at him, eyebrow raised in amusement. "Did you expect me to start a slow clap? Maybe a chant?"

Noctis gave a laugh, shaking his head. "Shut up, Gladio. Come on...we've got to head for the boat."

Prompto didn't move, shooting Ignis the best hound dog eyes he could muster. "Can he come, please Ignis?" He held up Preen for inspection, as if the kwerking chocobo would make a difference. "He'll be good. He's housetrained."

"Can you even house train a chocobo?" Gladio asked with amusement. "And even if he was, how the hell would you know, Sleeping Beauty? You've been out like a light for the last couple of weeks."

"Noctis would clearly teach our child how to…"

"Yeah I didn't do anything." Noctis admitted, rubbing the back of his head abashedly as Prompto shot him a glare. "What!? I told you I was worried about you!"

"You are the worst," Prompto grumbled, but then he was smiling again as Noctis kissed his neck. ...Stupid cheater. "Well he will be trained, Ignis. We're going on a boat! Who knows when we will be back again."

"One part of me wants to remind you that the two of you probably shouldn't have adopted a pet while we are on a mission to save Lucis, and more than likely the world," Ignis pointed out.

"That's his mother hen part," Noctis interjected.

Ignis ignored Noct's interruption, clearing his throat. "The other part of me is curious to see Noctis take care of something other than himself for once."

Noctis held his hands mockingly to his heart. "You wound me, Ig," He feigned. "I took care of Prompto," He pointed out in his defense.

"Whining like a little bitch about your hurt boyfriend isn't taking care of him," Gladiolus pointed out, ruffling Prompto's spiky hair. "I'm not exaggerating kid. Your King over there was a mess." He pulled him a little closer, saying quietly next to his ear. "He cares about you a lot, kid. Don't break his heart, okay?"

Prompto stared dumbfounded as Gladio took Preen from him, and he looked over to Noctis who was avoiding his eyes. Him break Noctis's heart? Yeah right...the thought was absurd. The fact that Noctis was even interested...well it still amazed him. The fact that this morning before putting those blue contacts in, Noctis had made sure to sit him on the counter and tell him that he thought he was beautiful no matter what color eyes he had. He exhaled. No, he wouldn't break Noct's heart. He'd never do anything to hurt him.

He moved to Noctis, wrapping his arms around him as he pulled him back towards him, because despite the king telling him the contrary, he still found it hard to think of Noctis as his. He kissed Noct's cheek, his lips warm against his skin, inhaling his scent as he thought for the thousandth time since Noctis had asked to take his picture that he didn't deserve him. "Ready to go see Luna?"

Noctis scoffed in his throat, mouth quirked in dark amusement as he considered that. "Not even close…" He admitted, turning his face the rest of the way to steal Prompto's lips. "Come on...We need to get on the road." Noctis turned to Ignis. "Can I drive?"

Prompto stifled a laugh as an entire body shiver of horror went down Ignis's spine as he looked like he was sucking on a lemon. "If you wish it, your majesty."

"Aka...He thinks you're a psychopath behind the wheel and is too polite to tell you so," Prompto translated.

"You don't seem to have any problems on that account, Prompt." Noctis pointed out, shoving him towards the car playfully. "Bullies. All of you!"

"Would you three move your tight asses already!" Gladio growled from the back of the Regalia. "We are burning daylight!"

Noctis sprinted, hopping into the driver's seat and turning the ignition. "Oh I missed you, baby!" He told the car, turning back to Gladio as the others got in. "I take that tight ass remark as a compliment. Thanks for noticing...I really try my best with squats. I could show you my routine if you want?" Prompto gave Ignis the front seat to try to control Noctis, because there's no way he could, and pulled Preen over to him.

"Smartass," Gladio scolded, slapping the back of Noctis's head. "Just drive already...I want to arrive in Altissia preferably in one piece, so try not driving like you normally do."

"I'll do my best to live up to your high expectations," Noctis chided back, putting the Regalia in gear and taking off towards the coast.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto leaned back on the boat, basking in the sunshine as it cascaded down upon his skin. They had driven all night to get to where Cid had it ready, the grumpy old man up towards the front talking Gladio's ear off. They had left first thing in the morning, the sun now at high noon and baking down upon them. ...Baking...but what was strange about that was that it wasn't all that hot outside. Maybe high 70's...certainly not hot enough for him to be feeling this level of discomfort.

He glanced over towards the canopy seat where Ignis was currently napping, envious of the shade as his throat was parched beyond reason. He scratched at his overheated skin, hissing as he did. His eyes widened as he looked down to see he had scratched himself bloody, the skin peeling off like butter. He gasped, trying not to panic as he shot up, but was immediately pulled back down.

"Don't react," Noctis said quietly, hand gripping his forearm. "Fuck, Prompt…" He whispered in surprise. "Look...we have to get you underneath the deck so just go with it, okay?"

Prompto could hardly hear the words, his heart hammering into his ears, but he nodded a little breathlessly. "Go with wha…" He cried out as Noctis grabbed him, swinging him up over his shoulder. Even in his surprise he was able to see the blood splash along the boat that Noctis smeared away with his boot.

He grunted as Noctis slapped his ass. "Come on! I hear Cid has a bed below deck!"

Gladio looked over at that, frowning. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" He asked with disapproval, and Noctis just snorted a reply.

"Have you seen Prompto's ass?" He asked. "Who could keep their hands to themselves? We won't be long...promise you won't even get the chance to miss us."

"That's because we'll all be able to hear you!" Gladio growled. "It isn't that big of a boat!"

"What was that!?" Noctis asked as he made his way towards the stairs. "I can't hear you over the sound of the waves…" He covered with as he pushed his way below deck. He carried Prompto over to the bathroom, setting him on the small sink and cupping his face as he brought him to look at him. "It's okay...just say calm, alright? They'll be able to tell if you cry. We can wrap your arm."

"I'm not going to cry because it hurts," Prompto denied as blood leaking through his fingertips, his chest still pounding. How did Noctis not hear it when it was this loud? Maybe their hearts weren't as connected as he thought?

"I know you wouldn't cry because it hurt, babe...I know…" Noctis brought over a bowl of warm water, grabbing for the bloody arm as he wiped at the mess. "Fuck Prompt...seriously you scratched down to bone." His palm pressed against the skin. "Good...you're starting to cool down. I didn't even think about the sun...You know they can't be in sun.."

"They?" Prompto asked numbly, but he already knew what Noctis meant. "Magitek you mean? This is what it means to be sensitive to the sun? Oh…" He was finished. There's no way he could continue on in the journey with this happening. He would slow them all down...and what exactly were the results of prolonged exposure? Was your skin practically melting off just the first step?

"Hey!" Noctis interrupted his maudlin thoughts, cupping his face with wet and bloody hands. "We will figure it out. We just need sunblock..or something." He said, voice calm, but Prompto could hear the frustration underneath.

"Sunblock?" Prompto asked with a shaky laugh. "Are you serious? They wear body armor!"

"They are not you!" Noctis snapped right back at him. "They are hapless killing monsters controlled by the Chancellor."

"And what do you think I am exactly, Noctis!?" Prompto screamed at him, shoving him away and hissing as it caused more bleeding in the wound. "What do you think is happening to me!?"

"I don't know you stupid brat!" Noctis yelled right back. "I'm trying to figure this out to and not lose my shit!" He inhaled, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "The sensitivity is obviously only for Nifs…" He cleared his throat. "People from Nifelheim. I'm not sensitive, and I was in that pool almost as long as you. So light sensitivity we can handle. You can wear a jacket...and sunblock...and maybe a hat to cover up your chocobo butt spikes."

Prompto reached up defensively to cover his spikes, not noticing the blood dripped down into his hair. "That's just cruel." Noctis smiled at him, rolling his eyes as he kissed his head and began to wrap his arm.

"Look," Noctis started as he finished with the bandages on his arm. "We take this one step at a time. The contacts were a start...they cover your eyes. Now this is just another step...we hunt a lot of times at night, so no problem, right?" He asked, trying to be positive as he pulled Prompto to him. For his part, Prompto stayed ramrod stiff in his arms. "I can request that the Regalia is covered from now on. Ignis isn't going to argue...you know it messes with his hair." Prompto snorted at that, relaxing a bit in his arms. "We can figure this out Prompt...There's nothing we can't figure out together, right?"

He sounded so hopeful, like this wasn't going to blow up in their faces. He still sounded like he cared and that he didn't seem to mind bandaging up his cooked skin. ...The strange part was, Prompto didn't think he did mind. Noctis was accepting beyond measure and reason...he loved him.

"What if I turn?" Prompto asked softly. "We didn't talk about that...what if I become Magitek, or a daemon...what then?" He pulled back to look into his king's naturally blue eyes. "You going to kill me?"

Noctis didn't answer right away, staring at him as his fingers trailed down his cheek bone. "No," He replied softly. "I won't...ever." He kissed his forehead. "You should see yourself. Your nose is all pink and peeling from your sunburn. It's going to give you even more freckles."

"I hate you," Prompto grumbled, crawling forward and into Noctis's arms, wrapping his own around his neck as he laid on his chest.

"I know you do, baby." Noctis assured him, holding him tight. "I hate you too." He said, and Prompto couldn't help it, he smiled beside himself.

He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up with Noctis as Gladio came down the stairs to get them, knocking on the side of the door frame. "Oi! Lovebirds. We're here, but we have a problem." Prompto blinked, rubbing at the now achingly dry contacts as he shifted in Noct's arms to look up at him. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw amusement etched across the bigger man's face.

"Problem?" Noctis asked, face still buried in the pillow and arms latched around him. "What problem? Leviathan?"

Gladioulus actually laughed at that. "No man, nothing as simple as that." He snorted in amusement as Preen jumped up on the bed with him. "That little man really is cute. He'll get along great at the carnival."

Prompto shot up faster than he could breathe. "Carnival!?" His eyes were wide even if they itched like a bitch. "Carnival as in...the yearly carnival?" He was brimming with excitement, ignoring the groan of annoyance that came from beside him as Noctis shifted to curl around Preen instead.

"What are the two of you babbling about?" The king grumpily asked, sighing as Preen laid down on his head.

"The Chocobo and Moogle Carnival, Noct!" Prompto practically squealed. "They have it every year in Altissia! I've always wanted to go!"

Noctis, for his part, burrowed even further into the blankets. Preen shifted to cover his head and protect him from view. "That's great babe...I'm really happy for you."

"You should be less happy for our wallets," Gladio intejected. "They stopped us at the gate, and Cid's pass aint doing us any good. We need to buy tickets or get the hell out and come back when the stupid thing is over."

"How dare you…" Prompto interrupted, but was ignored.

"Tickets are 10,000 gil a piece, Noct. So what do you want to do, your highness?" Prompto saw Noctis stiffen, and then finally look over at them.

"10,000 gil a ticket?" He asked, disgust in his tone. "For a carnival with chocobos and moogles? Shouldn't they be paying us to go to something like that?" He asked, and received a 'kwek!' He pet Preen's head. "Don't worry, I didn't mean you. You're our chocobo, which makes you awesome." He smiled as the small chocobo nuzzled his cheek.

Prompto flopped down next to them, laying on his back and staring at Noctis upside down. "Please please please please pl..mmmm…" He said, being cut off half way through by the King's lips, the feel of them on his chapped and cracked ones shooting straight down and body and to his cock, eyes half lidded as he pulled away. "Please." He finished with, eyes locked with Noct's, heat racing through him as he shifted close.

Gladio cleared his throat. "We pool our money we've got about 80,000 gil between us. 50,000 on tickets alone, that doesn't leave much for emergencies."

"Whatever. As long as we can afford it." He told Gladio, eyes still locked with Prompto. "I still owe you one more date, right? Can't skimp out on that deal."

Prompto's heart fluttered in his chest, taking initiative and kissing Noctis again before he realized something. "What about Lunafreya?"

"Yeah. I agree with that point. What about the princess?" He asked them both. "She's in town, and she's going to want to see you, and not that I give two absolute shits that the two of you are banging, but she might," He informed them. "Not to mention you're going to be known pretty well in town."

"Are you telling us to be discreet, Gladio?" Noctis asked offhandedly, turning to glare at his bodyguard. "I'm not going to fuck him in the middle of the town square." He murmured grumpily. "I have a plan to tell her. She's going to be fine with it."

Prompto seriously doubted that. Not if she loved him even half as much as he did. "Yeah right. I'm hearing announcements of her wedding dress being shown at some museum, but I'm sure she'll be peachy with it," Gladio grumbled sarcastically. "I'm just saying...subtle."

"When have I ever been anything but subtle?" Noctis asked, and Preen kwekked in agreement. "We'll just wear disguises...It's a festival, right? There has to be room for costumes?"

"I'm glad you said just that," Ignis informed him as he came down the stairs. "I asked the boat man who sold us the tickets if he had anything." He threw the clothes on the bed. "You have a choice of chocobo tourist or maracha dancer...whichever you would prefer." He grabbed for a dark shiny suit. "Think I'm going for maracha dancer," He decided. "What about you, Gladio?"

"Is getting drunk on the boat and fishing an option?" He questioned, disgusted by his options even as he eyed the way Prompto was already putting the moogle hat on Noctis. "No, seriously, is that an option?"

"They do appear to have some sort of fishing prize for most caught fish. I must admit that doesn't sound completely unappealing. At least for the night." Ignis turned to them. "What about you two? Will you stay for a camping fish night? I am sure we can convince Cid to join."

Prompto made his best begging face at Noctis, smiling at the eye roll he received in return. "Prompto wants to see the carnival, but if you catch enough fish maybe we can make it back for dinner. Save us some beer," He told him, sitting up and grabbing for the outfit. "Looks like we're chocobo fan boys." He told Prompto, shoving the outfit his way. "You owe me."

"I'll make it worth your wild," Prompto assured him, leaning over to kiss him as his hand graced over the front of his pants as he got out of the bed. He didn't notice the heated almost feral look Noctis threw his way from that touch alone.

"You two are disgusting," Gladio murmured. "I'll run into town for a beer run. You better keep up this time Ignis. No more pansying out with your wine this time."

"I could drink you under the table any time that I wanted to," Ignis replied indignantly. "I choose not to, because I'm not a bumbling alcoholic."

"Who you calling bumbling!?" Gladio barked, heading up the stairs with the other one. "You better make us one hell of a dinner after all that shit talking. I catch. You cook."

"A pleasant symbiotic relationship I can get behind," Ignis replied good naturedly as he followed him up. "Remember to get the cheap stuff for Cid. I don't think he much cares for craft."

"Dude nobody cares for craft besides your hoity toity ass," He grumbled, still complaining as they headed upstairs.

Prompto laughed. "Man, almost sad we're missing out," He admitted to Noct, stripping out of his clothes as he grabbed for the chocobo shirt, sticking the moogle hat onto his head. "How do I look?"

"Sexy," Noctis said, rubbing his dick. "I get hard for chocobo fanboys, didn't you know?" Prompto dodged as Noct through a pillow at his head. "Get dressed! Come on you'll be soooo cute!"

Noctis was laughing as he pulled on his own outfit, grabbing Prompto and dragging him in front of a mirror as he held him. "We look so stupid," Prompto burst out laughing as he leaned back into him, actually guffawing as his sides shook with his laughter. "I can't wait to take so many pictures!"

"No pictures, you ass! There can't be any record that I'm wearing tourist shorts and a hat that moves." Noctis bit his shoulder slightly, and then gasped and pulled away as he realized what he had done. "Prompt...your skin. I'm sorry. How bad?"

Prompto was confused for a few moments, before he remembered his skin from earlier. "No, it's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. You didn't hurt me."

Noctis exhaled in release, slumping against the wall. "I'll be more careful. I promise." Noctis always seemed to promise that. Prompto was sure the king wasn't aware that he didn't care if he was careful. ...The fucked up shit Noctis apparently like to do in bed, well he didn't mind it much.

"Hey none of that! We need to get going." He pulled on him and scooped up Preen. "We can introduce him to other chocobos! Maybe they have a play pen he can hang out in while we explore Altissia. You know the last time I was here I was probably his age."

"You've been to Altissia before?" Noctis asked, curious, and Prompto immediately realized his mistake.

"Oh. Well yeah...when I was migrating to Lucis. Had to stop in Altissia for a bit. You can only do so much when you're young."

"How young?" Noctis asked. "I first saw you when you were about 12. When did you leave Nifelheim?"

Prompto shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, not wanting to lie to his king. "Young," He said simply. "We shouldn't be talking about this here. They could hear."

"Later then," Noctis said, voice a little dangerous as he watched Prompto. "If I'm going to help you keep your secrets, Prompt. I need to know them."

"Later," Prompto agreed, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat at the thought of Noctis finding out his secret. Knowing this one wouldn't be so easy to accept.

Noctis came over, leaning in to kiss him. "Nothing you could ever tell me would make me think less of you. You're not where you came from." He pulled him as they headed up and into the carnival.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis couldn't take his eyes off of him. In a world where they were in constant danger, hunted, reviled, and close to death, he still had the pleasure of getting to look at him. Prompto was happy, truly happy. This place was like his birthday and all the holidays rolled into one. They had dropped Preen off for his first racing lesson, because apparently at a chocobo carnival that was a thing. Since then they had been going to booth after booth playing every mini game that Prompto could possibly want. They had so many stuffed animals by this point that they had to start giving them away to the local children.

This was happiness...bliss in a time of absolute uncertainty. He should be freaking out right now. He should be panicking that his fiance was around and he was going to have to break her heart, that Prompto was changing in ways that were terrifying them both, that he was going to have to track down Ardyn and force him to squeal with a solution, and finally that any day now he was going to have to fight the Leviathan Luna summoned and save the world. It didn't matter though, none of it mattered when he was close enough to examine every freckle on that sunburnt nose. ...It was almost pathetic. Something had to give. He had obligations. He had responsibilities. He couldn't continue being this whipped. But he had promised Prompto three dates, and so he would give him the last one.

Prompto yanked him close for another picture, and Noctis feigned an annoyed face with their outfits, before giving in at the last second and kissing him like he wanted him to. He had been hating himself since that camper...taking Prompto like that...acting like that. He had no control over himself, not after finding out about Prompto's upbringing...the pool...everything. He had scared him, and he hated himself for it.

"Let's play the shooting game again!" Prompto said excitedly as he pulled him back towards the game section. "I'm good at this one."

Noctis grinned, coming up behind him with his hands on his hips. "I'm well aware you got mad skills, Prompt."

Prompto looked back over his shoulder. "Maybe someday I'll teach you how to aim?" He suggested, and Noctis felt him shiver as he pulled him close, the blond obviously feeling him against his ass. "You're distracting me," He said, voice a little breathless which only served to cause Noctis to grip him harder, rocking now slightly against him. "Noct…" He whined, trying to aim.

"How about this?" Noctis said in his ear. "We have enough credits to go up our fancy hotel room and watch the fireworks, all this now is gravy." He moved more against him, grabbing his hip as his fingers dipped slightly into his waistband. "I will give you an orgasm tonight for every single one of those hopping bunnies...every one. Even if it is 10 I will work all night long."

"You realize how good of a shot I am, right?" Prompto asked with amusement, but Noctis could tell the subtle shift in his breathing. "Just point and shoot, really? What if your jaw goes numb?"

"My jaw, huh?" Noctis asked, storing that information for later as he knew exactly what Prompto was referring to. "I'll just use a potion...no big deal." Prompto raised the gun up, and Noctis brought his hands up over his eyes. "Like this...I know you're good enough to hit every one of those targets blindfolded."

Prompto snorted in amusement. "I could," He agreed, focusing on the wall of blackness now facing him. Noctis could see him concentrating on his shots, almost like he could sense all the moving pieces as he took the shots with the toy gun, nailing all of them in succession, as if he could see right through his hands.

Noctis was staring in amazement as Prompto pulled away, blowing on the end of the gun. "Now what was that about an award?" He looked at the game board. "That's six."

"You could have gotten all 10." Noctis pointed out, still curious as to how Prompto managed to be so accurate even in darkness.

"I could have, but I've got to retain some fluids man. What, do you want me to get dehydrated?" He teased, leaning over the counter to request his prize. He turned around to face Noctis. "Hey, don't think this is cheesy, alright?" He asked him, and Noctis rose an eyebrow in question. "Umm...here." He grabbed Noctis's hand, and he watched as a cheap toy ring was slid over his finger. "It's not as fancy as your father's ring, but maybe it can be a placeholder until you get it."

Noctis blinked, not quite sure how to react to the act of kindness, of affection. He entwined their fingers, the cheap prize ring showing between them. "Let's round it up to 10 anyways." Was all he managed, before yanking Prompto to him.

He managed to get the hotel room open even with Prompto on his hips, banging through the door and slamming him against the wall as they kissed. He stripped him out of that ridiculous hat, throwing his own across the room as he struggled to hold Prompto up and work on his pants at the same time.

"Hey look…" Prompto pointed out, arching up against the wall to slip out of his shirt. "The fireworks are starting." He laughed as he was yanked off the wall and thrust up against the window, the fireworks starting to explode over the water as he was set down. Noctis dropped to his knees and kissed his way down his torso as he worked down his pants. Prompto easily stepped out of them and his boxers, thrusting his head back as Noct took him into his mouth, and Noctis had never heard anything more delicious in his life than the noises Prompt made as his mouth slid over the hard organ.

The fireworks continued to explode behind their backs as Prompto exploded in his mouth, bringing him to his first orgasm of the night, fingers already opening and prepping as he looked up, swallowing noisily as he kissed along his thighs. He stood up, scooping up Prompto as he did, pressing him up against the wall as those legs wrapped around his hips. He slid into him inch by inch, wondering if this was what heaven felt like when he finally kicked the bucket from this journey. ...He thought it must be better than heaven...had to be.

This is how he wanted their first time to be, slow, intimate...mind blowing. ...Not that the other way hadn't been that. But just this, hearing every single one of those little pants that Prompto made as he slowly thrust in and out. He could feel the way Prompto tightened around him just as he was about to pull out, as if that would prevent him from leaving...as if he ever could leave his petite blond. He'd die first.

They kissed as he continued to move in him, and he noticed the way Prompto's eyes were shut, too into it to enjoy the exploding fireworks. The colors of the gunpowder danced along Prompto's translucent and pale skin. Those eyes opened, however, when he hit the spot deep inside of him, timing the slow powerful thrusts with each one of the exploding fireworks as their eyes were locked. Noctis noticed Prompto's eyes turned red again, burning through the contacts as the glow illuminated through the room. ...Noctis still thought he was beautiful.

Prompto reached behind him to support himself with one hand against the window, helping Noctis to angle to hit that spot inside of him every time, his orgasm clearly growing through his body as those eyes locked into his soul. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the glass starting to freeze, tendrils spreading from Prompto's hand to frost and turn into snowflakes across the plate glass. "Noct…" Prompto panted, and Noctis obliged the request, speeding up as the ice continued to grow, the splintering sound drowned out by the fireworks. "So close...So...Noctis!" He screamed.

Several things happened in rapid succession as Prompto clamped down around him, cumming again hard as Noctis followed suit, willing to obey anything the blond asked. The window behind them exploded with the finality of the firework show, frozen glass shooting down into the crowd as Noctis struggled to pull Prompto away from falling, backing up with the other on his hip and falling backwards on the bed. Prompto landed on top of him and never broke their kiss despite the now roaring wind blowing into the room with the smell of gunpowder. This man...this man owned his soul...every part of it. He would do anything Prompto asked of him. ...He was entirely his, and he shuddered to think about when Prompto finally realized the control he had.

Noctis watched Prompto with apt attention as he finally sat up on his hips, the blond looking behind him, and then back to Noctis, an almost feral like quality on his face. "Do you think that means we lost the deposit?" He asked, and Noctis pinched his ass for it as they flipped around. Noctis pressed on top of his lover as he kissed him again.

"You promised me 10...you better pick up the pace," Prompto admonished as Noctis pulled away. He stretched, looking out of the open window as Noctis kissed almost reverently down his neck.

"Don't worry...I did promise...just let me hold you for a second." He went to kiss him, but froze as there was a knock at the door. "Must be the room service we ordered down at the desk." He groaned as he pulled out of Prompto, wrapping a sheet around his waist as he made his way to the door, thanking the steward as he wheeled in the chocolate covered strawberries and champagne.

"What? No burgers?" Prompto asked with a frown. "I need meat." He chomped his teeth. Noctis threw him a chocolate covered strawberry for his troubles.

He handed him the champagne next. "Open that. Looks like the hotel already sent up a bill for the window. They must be on top of things," He mocked, ripping open the letter. He hissed through his teeth as he saw the handwriting, sinking down on the bed.

He saw Prompto pause mid drink and come up behind him. "What is it?"

"It's from Lunafreya," Noctis whispered, the room not seeming near as safe and secure anymore with this looming over their heads. "She heard I was in town. She wants me to come to breakfast in the morning to talk. Just the two of us, finally." He couldn't even bring himself to argue as Prompto pulled away, slinking back on the bed and pulling the blanket over him.

"What does that mean?" Prompto asked. "Are you going to tell her?"

It had always seemed so easy when he told Prompto earlier that he would, but now with the thought of seeing her he couldn't be so sure. He stayed silent as he stared down at the script, imagining her writing every curving letter with care.

"Noctis?" Prompto said with a little more urgency. "Are you going to tell her?" Prompto actually pushed him then, and Noctis turned to glare.

"What do you want me to say, Prompto?" He growled at his lover. "Just give me a fucking second to think here. It's not so easy as to say 'oh hey Luna...I'm boning my best friend. Deal with it.' Is it?" He saw the hurt flash across Prompto's face, immediately regretting his tone as he pulled him close. "Hey...of course I'm going to tell her. I just have to think about how, alright?"

"How?" Prompto asked, still half stiff in his arms. "Just tell her you don't want to be with her anymore. Tell her in the morning while she eats her waffles."

Noctis exhaled, kissing the top of Prompto's head. "Let's just focus on getting that window fixed tonight, alright? We'll cross that bridge with Luna when we come to it." He said, knowing Prompto knew that was an excuse, but not being able to give him any certainties, not with the letter with the delicate scrawl still clutched in his hand.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	7. Secrets

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 7: Secrets

Noctis let his fingers reach out in hesitation, trailing down Prompto's thin hip. He wasn't surprised when his hand was pushed away. He exhaled in annoyance, rubbing at his sleep deprived eyes. "This isn't fair, you know?" Noctis pointed out, sitting up to finally look at Prompto. He had given up pretending that they were sleeping when they both clearly knew they hadn't slept a wink. "You can't punish me for something I haven't done yet."

"Implying you are going to do it?" Prompto asked, and Noctis glared at that trap. He was frustrated and tired, and Prompto was acting like a two year old who wasn't getting his way.

"Man the fuck up Prompt. I'm not answering that question and starting a fight with you!" They had been fighting all night, ever since that fucking letter had arrived. Now it was morning and he was having coffee with Luna in a half hour, and Prompto looked more like a bristling cat with every waking second. "You said you wouldn't get jealous...you said you were okay with the marriage…"

"That was before you fucked me!" Prompto snapped at him, and he made an internal note to not deprive the blond marksman of sleep ever again. He turned fully to face him as Prompto also sat up in the bed, reaching for the ridiculous chocobo shirt. "That was before when I would have done anything to get you."

Noctis felt his blood run cold as he stared into those bright red eyes. "Oh? Now that you've had me...now it doesn't matter?"

"No!" Prompto screamed at him, and Noctis really wanted to hit him with how stupid he was being...with what he was implying without realizing it. "Nothing matters to me, but you!" Noctis tried to grab for him again, and winced as Prompto actually slapped him. His face snapped to the side, and he rubbed his cheek, no longer feigning to not be staring at Prompto with distaste.

"Don't slap me," He told his friend...his best friend who was acting like a jealous psychopath. "Calm down okay...if you would just let me explain."

"I don't need you to explain," Prompto assured him, getting out of the bed. "You've been explaining all night about how it might not be the best time to tell her...maybe after the wedding. Maybe after the Leviathan."

"Because those are rational fucking thoughts, Prompt!"

"Maybe after you fuck her?" Prompto continued, but not his words. "Maybe after you're balls deep inside her?" He suggested. "Maybe after you give her a child?"

"What?" Noctis asked, rubbing the exhaustion once more out of his face. "You're talking crazy. I'm not going to…"

"What?" Prompto asked, stripping out of the shirt again as he headed for the shower. "Which one? Not going to fuck her? You don't have to consummate the marriage, because I'm pretty sure you told me you did." Noctis said nothing as he just continued to glower at his blond lover. "Not going to give her a child? Not going to have an heir? What, Noct? Which one are you not going to do?" He pointed almost accusingly at him, and Noctis noticed the way the lights in the room were flickering. "You should never have touched me. You shouldn't have started this. You son of a bitch!"

"But I did start it!" Noctis snapped, having had enough of this as he got out of bed, stalking over to Prompto to force him to calm down. He would kiss some sense into him even though he'd rather strangle him after an entire night of either silent fuming or fighting. "And _you_ loved every second of it…" He paused as a gun was cocked, pressed up under his chin as Prompto was glaring at him with watery eyes. "Prompto put the fucking gun down. We both know you're not going to use it."

"Yeah? You're right of course, but it makes me feel a bit better. Now back off...I'm going to wash you off me, and then I'm going to get breakfast. Don't worry though I'll leave you some warm water so that you can look and smell your best for your reunion."

Noctis actually growled in frustration as the gun was withdrawn and the door was slammed in his face. "You're acting like a fucking jealous bitch!" He hissed, pressing his palms against the door. Not wanting to fight like this. Not wanting to make him this mad.

"Well you would know a few things about jealous, huh baby?" Prompto yelled through the door. "How about this...you stop to consider me screwing some girl, marrying her, giving her kids, and then you tell me how rational you'd be?" He asked as the water started. "Because I seem to recall that you don't like the thought of me being touched."

Noctis slammed his palm against the door in frustration, knowing that Prompto was absolutely right, and yet wanting to beat the shit out of him at the same time...or fuck him...whichever came first. He didn't do either, he took a deep breath and turned around, sliding down the door and slumping his head back against it.

He buried his face in his hands as he listened to the water spray in the background, imagining each time the cascade hit Prompto's perfect figure. He gripped his shaggy black tresses, nearly ripping them out as he listened for the spray to turn off. He fell backwards as the door opened before that happened.

Prompto was standing above him, still absolutely dripping wet with a towel slung impromptu around his waist. He stepped over him, facing him and dropping to straddle his waist. Noctis sighed in surprise and relief as wet lips pressed to his, the soaked form blanketing him as Prompto kissed him almost desperately. "I'm sorry…" was whispered into his mouth, and Noctis pulled him closer to give him his forgiveness.

"It's alright…" He managed, hands roaming down his slick back. "We'll figure it out, alright? But I can't not go to breakfast. She knows about the Leviathan. She knows about the Guardians...and Prompt…" He hesitated with this, knowing full well this might set him off again. "She might know about you."

He kept hold of Prompto's hips as the other sat up. He only had to see the way the other was glaring down at him to know he had over stepped. "You want to tell her about me?" He asked, and he supposed he should be grateful Prompto wasn't yelling anymore. "What are you going to tell your bride to be, Noct?" Prompto asked. "That I'm a Nif? That I'm slowly turning into a daemon?"

"I don't know Prompto, what would you like me to tell her?" He asked, annoyed with this entire fight. "You know...this is exactly the same fight we had about the car."

Prompto knitted his eyebrows, clearly taken aback as he pressed his hands into Noctis' chest. "The car? What are you… Oh fuck you! You were wrong then, and you're wrong now! For the record, bringing up a time when you crashed your dad's Rolls Royce and blamed it on me is not going to get you out of trouble."

"No...No…" Noctis was smiling by this time as he sat up, pulling Prompto more firmly into his lap. "You got me drunk so it wasn't exactly all my fault.." He pointed out, smiling wider at the way Prompto was trying to hide a grin. "Besides my Dad loved you...he loved you way more than he loved me."

"Well that's true.." Prompto admitted, letting Noctis continue.

"And it's just like the car because that was the last time you got irrationally angry at me instead of trusting me. You broke my nose!" He reminded him.

"You crashing into the steering wheel broke your nose," Prompto reminded him. "I just broke it again when I punched you in the face." Noctis sighed as Prompto kissed the side of his nose. "If you recall...that's why I can't drive the Regalia. Your father decreed a personal ban on me driving in Insomnia, and Ignis took it to heart."

"Better you than me," Noctis pointed out. "Imagine if I had been banned!"

"The world might be a safer place?" Prompto pointed out. "Is your point that I should trust you when I know you're going to get both of us in trouble?"

Noctis cupped his face. "That is why I love you so much...you get me." He kissed him then, sighing in content as he wasn't pushed away. "So...do you trust me?"

"Words that always lead to getting us in trouble," Prompto pointed out, exhaling and laying their foreheads together. "Alright..so you'll go to breakfast and get us answers. I don't want you to tell her about me though. I can get those answers on my own while you're out."

"Okay…" Noctis relented, relaxing as his fingertips trailed along Prompto's jutting spine. "I'm just glad you're not screaming and hitting me anymore," He laughed as his head was slapped. "Hey…I'm going to tell everyone that I have an abusive boyfriend."

"Yeah yeah...I'll tell everyone that you're a kinky little fuck," He blackmailed right back as he kissed him, laying his head on his shoulder. "You aren't going to kiss her, are you?"

"Of course I'm not going to kiss her, Prompto," Noctis grumbled, rolling his eyes as he picked them both up off the floor, carrying the skinny blond back to the bed. He set him on the edge. "Now get dressed...they're going to notice the window missing soon and be pissed. Let me go grab you some new contacts. We're going to be broke if you keep burning through them...so maybe take them out before sex?"

"Assuming you're going to get laid again?" Prompto asked. "Very ballsy, considering."

Noctis just rolled his eyes as he began to pull on those ridiculous clothes. "This isn't very kingly...maybe I should go get my normal clothes?"

"Why?" Prompto asked curiously. "Is a black t-shirt and tight hipster pants kingly?" He laughed as his clothes were thrown at his face. "I mean that in the nicest way possible of course," He mock bowed. "My liege."

"I hate you," Noctis murmured as he dug around in their things, pulling on a black sweatshirt and screwing up his hair and calling it styled. "Do you have gil for breakfast?"

"Think I can manage. I did survive for an awful long time before Prince Noctis decided to let me live in his penthouse."

Noctis laughed at that. "Dumbest fucking decision of my life...having you in just the next room every night...you're lucky I didn't take unfair advantage."

Prompto rolled his eyes. "I think we established I would have been quite okay with you taking unfair advantage. Now go...I'm going to go get blueberry pancakes and all of the coffee I can pour down my throat. I'm exhausted." He tilt his head up as Noctis quickly put in the contacts. "I don't think this is necessary...they make my eyes itch."

"It is necessary," Noctis told him, making sure those false blue eyes looked up at him. "Prompto...it is necessary. I don't want anyone to take you away." He searched in their bag, grabbing the sunblock he had bought at the shop the day before while Prompto was getting Preen sorted. He began to rub some along Prompto's nose, spreading it along his perfect skin. "I'll only be a few hours...then we'll have lunch, alright?"

"Alright…" Prompto managed after a few moments, pushing passed him. "Tell Lady Lunafreya I say hi. She probably doesn't remember me…"

"She does," Noctis promised him. "She talked about her hero Prompto for ages. The two of you should meet...you could be friends."

"Noctis," Prompto started, face stoney and Noctis knew he had overstepped. "I am jealous. I am seething with jealousy. I am obsessed with you and am seething with jealousy. ...We could never be friends with each other."

Noctis sighed, kissing him goodbye. "Enjoy your breakfast, babe," He told him, knowing there was nothing he could say to make Prompto any happier about the situation. He headed out, not able to look back or else he wouldn't be able to leave him. ...Gods he was pathetic. All Prompto had to do was ask him one more time and he would cave. He hated hurting him. He hated the fact that if situations were reversed he would have never let Prompto go. It just goes to show how much better the marksman was than him that he had selflessly let him go get his answers.

Noctis walked along the streets of Altissia as the workers were cleaning mounds of confetti and balloons off of the pavement. He looked towards the stable where Preen still was, seeing their little chocobo running around the small track. ...Well at least that was still going on today. Soon they would be preparing for a very different kind of event. Luna would be summoning the Leviathan...he would be fighting for his life and for its approval. Guardians...even they had secrets from him.

It couldn't be a coincidence that these dreams had begun to come to him after he had fought Titan. This was all leading to something...and him and Prompto were in the middle of it. Ardyn wanted them both. He was leading them around by their noses into getting these powers, but why? What was the end game? To destroy the Empire? To restore Lucis to its former glory? Which side was he on?

"Noctis," A shiver went down his spine at the kind almost ethereal voice. "I'm so happy!" Luna was cloaked in a silver hood as she ran over from the fountain, throwing her arms around him. His arms immediately found their way around her hips, so much different than holding Prompto.

"Luna…" He let it out in a whisper, holding her for the first time since they were kids. How long had he been dreaming about this day? How long had he imagined that they really would get married? Before Prompto had ran up to him in that school uniform with that ridiculously shaggy hair and he was done for, he supposed. "I've missed you."

"Oh Noct, you have no idea. I heard you were in town with Prompto, and I couldn't wait until the ceremony." She sounded so sincere when she said that. No anger in her voice over the fact that he hadn't even tried to see her when he had gotten to town. He had been much too concerned with showing Prompto the time of his life at the carnivale. "Did the two of you have fun? You said he loves chocobos, right?"

Noctis pulled away as he sat them down by the fountain, not able to take his eyes off how beautiful she actually was. "He does. We found a chocobo egg actually. We're raising a baby chocobo."

Luna smiled, and the simple joy of it lit up her face. ...It didn't look like she had been smiling a lot recently. "That's wonderful Noctis! You will have to show me. Perhaps it can become friends with Pryna and Umbra!"

"Won't they want to eat a giant chicken?" He questioned in amusement, smiling as she pushed his shoulder.

"I think your chocobo would take offense to being referred to as a giant chicken," She teased him, handing him the coffee she had gotten him.

He took it with thanks, moaning at the delicious caffeine that poured down his throat. "Nah. Preen is easy going like me. He's not sensitive to being called a giant chicken."

"Oh?" Luna asked, raising a finely sculpted eyebrow. "Are you easy going? Since when, my prince?"

"King now," Noctis reminded her. "That would make you queen to be, right?"

"I never asked to be queen, but if I were going to be one, I would have been honored to be yours."

"Honored?" Noctis asked, knitting his eyebrows. "As in past tense?" He questioned, reaching out and taking her hand. "Luna?"

"Slip of the tongue…" She covered with, but Noctis didn't think she meant it. "It's so good to see you this happy, Noctis. You're practically glowing."

"Happy?" He asked her. "My Kingdom is destroyed...my father's dead. I haven't heard from Nix since Insomnia." A subject he very much had not touched with Prompto, but something that worried him even so.

"Oh Noct…" Lunafreya reached out, cupping his face. "I'm so sorry. I know how close you were to him. He was very brave though. He helped your father. He helped me. ...He's the reason there's any Insomnia at all."

Noctis felt his stomach well up in agony at the thought of yet another loss. "He was part of the Kingsglaive...I knew there wasn't much chance he had survived. Still...yet another person I let die."

"No, Noctis. You know it wasn't your fault." Lunafreya assured him, squeezing his hand tighter. "We are going to stop the Empire...Despite how hopeless and dark the path may seem. There is always light. You just need to find yours."

Noctis exhaled shakily. "Aren't you my light, Luna?" He asked her, turning to look at her, sighing as her free hand ran through his hair.

"At one point maybe I could have been lucky enough. I don't think I'm strong enough to be your light anymore, Noct."

"Strong enough?" Noctis questioned, confused. "You're the Oracle. Luna...you're amazing." He kissed the back of her hand. "You're the entire world's light." He leaned against her then, letting his head fall to her shoulder. "I don't know what to do...I don't know how to fix things."

A comforting hand swept through his hair in the same way his mother's used to when he was a small child, and later the nanny who had raised him before she was also killed. Death followed him wherever he went, and yet he still questioned the dark part in his heart.

"Noctis, you have a very long road ahead of you. You are going to be tested again and again, and the tragedies are not going to end with your father and Nix. You will lose more, but you must keep yourself. You are the king of all kings. You are the world's destiny. You will shape mountains and create oceans. You are the heart of this world, and so you must remain strong. We will help you...We will all help you."

Noctis shook his head as he looked up at her. "My father was the king of kings...and he was killed. He was the strong one and he died in the city he had sworn to protect." He reminded her. "The weapons have chosen me because of my blood, but what if it doesn't matter? What if I'm not strong enough even with the Guardians' help?"

"You will be." She kissed his cheek, and it was so delicate and soft, nothing like the way Prompto kissed him. "When it comes time, you'll be able to harness your true strength, and nothing can stop you."

"We're not getting married, are we?" Noctis asked her, laying their foreheads together.

"I don't think it was ever truly in our stars to get married, but that doesn't mean we won't always be together." She smiled sadly, and he wanted to ask why she was crying, but all he could do was hold her. "I did get to see my dress though. You would have thought I was beautiful."

"I've always thought you were beautiful," He assured her, thumb wiping at her eyes as he pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms.

"The stars have changed, Noctis… they've become fuzzy. I pray, but I can't see it clearly. There's a new threat to you...one that wasn't there before. A darkness sweeping across my dreams, and I don't know if it will be okay or not. I don't know why I can't see his face."

"His face?" Noctis asked her, hand pressed against the cloak on her head. "Whose face?"

"The dark prince," Luna answered after a moment, sitting up and pulling out a book. "It's the Chancellor's." She told him, handing him a small journal. "Ravus was able to obtain it for me." She hesitated. "If something happens to me, Noct…"

"Nothing is going to happen to you!" Noctis interjected, but Luna ignored him.

"If something does...Will you try to help him?" She asked, her eyes shining. "Ravus is a good person...he just lost his way a bit. Remember? The two of you used to be like brothers."

"That was a long time ago, Luna," Noctis reminded him. "He tried to kill me last time I saw him."

"You're family...that means something." She pressed her palms against the journal. "Sometimes your family is all you have in the world. I was lucky enough to have you as mine." She grinned at him, her perfect teeth showing. "Spend the day with me? Like we used to? We can get lost...run away?"

He wanted to agree to it, he wanted to give her anything, but he thought about how he had promised to be back by lunch. "I'm in love with Prompto." He couldn't begin to guess what had made him say it. Couldn't bring himself to consider the ramifications of the words he had uttered.

Lunafreya smiled at him almost sadly as she cupped his cheeks. "I know you are, Darling. It would be so much easier for you if you weren't." She whispered almost too soft for him to hear. "Spend the day with me anyways?" She asked. "I'll make my apologies to Prompto. I owe him my thanks anyways."

Before he could help himself or start to consider how she could possible know about him and Prompt, he found himself nodding to her request. ...Deep down inside he knew he would do anything for either or them. He loved them both.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stumbled a little into his chair, rubbing his face to right himself as a plan had taken place around three hours after Noctis had agreed to meet him and hadn't shown up. He was going to get drunk...he was going to get very very drunk. He was going to get so stinking drunk that he didn't remember he was rotting from the inside out, or that the love of his life was off banging a beautiful princess that could summon Guardians. He was working on a bottle of tequila, half of it already gone as the room swam in pretty colors.

"Drunk?" Shit...Prompto blearily turned towards the almost musical voice. "Now that's a sight. I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before," Ardyn teased.

"Well...why would you have?" Prompto asked, knowing deep down that he should be panicking, that he should be pulling his pistol...that he should be calling Noctis. Come to think of it… He did pull his pistol, blearily cocking it as he aimed it at Ardyn's face. "You threw me into a vat of poison...you ruined my life."

"Correction, my love, I started your life." Ardyn came closer, and Prompto tried to focus on his three faces in order to aim. "What were you before that? His guard dog?"

"Nah…" Prompto murmured, pressing the gun to his chest. "That's Gladio...get us confused? Throw the wrong person into a volcano?"

"Definitely not," Ardyn replied, and Prompto wanted to shoot that stupid grin off his face. "It could only ever have been you in there."

"Gods...shut up." Prompto murmured, the room spinning. "Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you in the heart?"

"Oh? That's simple. You can't," Ardyn assured him.

"Watch me you pri.." He tried to pull the trigger, but Ardyn had moved his own hand at the same time, drawing it towards him and somehow Prompto's arm did the same. He mirrored the action and the bullet went into the ceiling instead of Ardyn's cold dead heart. "What the fuck?"

"Such colorful language...we must train you to be a bit more regal. Must have been your upbringing," Ardyn pointed out, tilting his head as he brought his hand towards the table, making Prompto's follow as he opened his palm. The gun dropped down onto it, and he crossed his arms, trapping Prompto's as well against his chest.

"I repeat...what the fuck?" He asked, and the room swam faster as Ardyn took a seat next to him and poured himself a drink.

"Yes, well you've certainly illustrated the diversity of that phrase." Ardyn poured Prompto another drink, making him take the shot in turn with him, the liquid burning as it went down his throat. "Now, are you ready to talk, or should I demonstrate the futility of you resisting me some more?"

Prompto glared at the asshole, wanting him dead more than anything. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Your potential," Ardyn said at once. "It's time you came back...you know that as well as I do. You can't hide next to him forever. He will discover who you are, and then you will be put to death."

"He would never…"

"He would have no choice. Your death could end the war after all. You think if he knew that he'd still be letting you share his bed? Do you think he would still be acting like you were some common trash that he can make suck his cock?"

"He doesn't make me...I do it willingly…" Prompto hissed as he was slapped hard enough that his head smashed to the side, blood spraying across the wall.

"Stop acting like a common Lucis whore. You will come back. You will obey. You will be more powerful than anything anyone has ever imagined, and you will be mine to do as I see fit."

Prompto licked at his bloody lip, turning blue eyes back to the front as he watched Ardyn. "I remember you now...from before. I didn't...I didn't know how you knew, but you were there...you haven't aged a day."

"No. But then I wouldn't, being immortal," Ardyn pointed out, reaching out with a napkin to dab at the bloody mouth. "It looks good on you."

"What does?" Prompto asked, trying to sit back but finding his back stiff.

"Blood...we'll have to drench you with it, won't we?" Ardyn questioned, fingertips trailing along Prompto's jaw and causing him to shudder. "You need proper training to take on your powers. With what you are...you should have been dunked at five. Your father held off due to sympathies. If only he knew his ungrateful son would run off I'm not too sure he would have had them."

"You wanted me to become a monster at five?" Prompto asked as fingertips trailed down his neck. "You're fucked up, you know that?"

"For wanting you to be all that you could be? I'd say I was looking out for your best interests." Ardyn grabbed his chin, pulling him close. "You know I wasn't sure it was you until I saw you shoot...that bit of potential you'd already had. You used to beat all your bodyguards at darts."

"Appropriate game for an 8 year old…"

"You nestled yourself next to the Prince very easily, didn't you? So what's the plan... _Prompto_ , is it? That's cute." Ardyn teased him, trailing through his hair. "We're going to do such great things to this world together...for this world. For the Empire."

"I'm not going to do anything with you. My loyalties are to Lucis...To Noctis, my king." He flinched at that harsh biting laughter from Ardyn.

"Your King? His powers are nothing compared to your potential. He's dirt on your shoes," He assured him.

"He's the love of my life," Prompto said easily, grunting as he was backhanded again, his lip bursting in another spot as the wall was now covered in crimson.

"Don't be an idiot. I'll show you just how much Noctis loves you...how loyal he really is to you." Ardyn stood up, and Prompto swallowed the metallic taste as he watched him warily.

"What does that mean?" He asked, trying to reach for Ardyn but finding he still couldn't move.

"Don't do anything Ardyn...not to him…" He flinched at more of that cruel laughter.

"I'm not going to do anything, Prompto. I promise," He said, getting up and dusting off his clothes. "But your powers are only going to increase...and when you become so destructive that you need me..well...you know full well where the tower is, don't you?" He flicked him on the nose, getting up and heading out the door.

Prompto was released just before Ardyn disappeared, snatching at the pistol and shooting it at his back, knowing full well it wouldn't hit him as the fucker disappeared. ...He was in trouble. ...He was in big trouble. He poured himself another drink, shooting it back as he thought if he drank enough he could pretend that not of that ever happened. If he drank enough he could pretend like he still had a hold on keeping the darkness at bay.

The next thing he remembered he was being lifted up into strong arms, his legs swinging loosely as his arms wrapped around the familiar neck. "Noct…" He managed sleepily.

"I had to scour this entire town to find you, idiot...why didn't you pick up your phone?" He asked, only the voice seemed so far away. He was so tired.

"Didn't think you wanted to call. You have her now, right?" Prompto found himself asking into a warm neck, inhaling the spicy scent that was only Noctis...only the one he loved.

"I have you, Prompto," Noctis told him as his lips were covered. "And I don't plan on letting go...not for anyone."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	8. Alexander

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 8: Alexander

Prompto shifted, groaning as he felt silk slide against his bare chest, reaching towards the left side of the bed and smiling as his palm slid across Noct's t-shirt. His palm slid up under it to feel at the warm muscles underneath. Of course he had several questions...including where was he? Why wasn't he wearing clothes? (Though he supposed that had to do with the nymphomaniac he was involved with) Finally, why he would ever find himself with the occasion to be wrapped in silk? None of these questions really mattered, however, because the hand sliding along Noctis' chest was grabbed and removed.

Prompto opened his eyes, blue eyes scanning his surroundings as Noctis lay next to him on the bed...reading of all things. His sleep riddled mind forgot all about just why he was pissed off at his king as he crawled forward, straddling Noct's waist as he leaned in to kiss him good-morning. "I didn't know you could read," He teased him, and frowned when Noctis wasn't kissing back. He pulled away as met the hard eyes staring back at him. "What are you mad about?" He asked, fingertips stroking over those perfect cheekbones.

Noctis, for his part, unabashedly glared. "Should I be happy with you? Should I be thrilled that I found you in a bar with your face bruised and bloody?"

Prompto waved that off, grinning. "So I got into a drunken bar fight...Not anything you haven't done, right?"

"That's not the point," Noctis pointed out. "And I don't believe for one moment that your face is from a bar fight. So what happened?" Noctis asked him, putting down the journal he was reading. Wait...why did Noctis have a journal?

Prompto sat up, still on Noct's hips as he pushed the asshole back against the headboard in the giant bed they were currently in. "None of your fucking business. Why don't you start by explaining where the fuck you were all yesterday? How about then you get to be a fucking dick with the accusations on your tongue."

"Where was I?" Noctis asked him, hands coming to grip his hips. "I was with Luna, and you know that. Who were you with?" He asked, thumb coming out to trace over his split lip. "I've known you for awhile, and I've personally punched you in the face and I never bruised you."

The blond rose an eyebrow. "Maybe that says a little bit more about your strength than my resilient face…"

"Who did it!?" Noctis hissed, and the hands gripped his hips hard. Prompto really questioned the king's theory that he couldn't bruise. He sighed, looking away. This was the moment in time where he could either continue to lie to Noctis, or tell him the truth. ...A truth that he wouldn't be happy with no matter how small of the picture it was.

Prompto glanced back to him, his eyes turning almost violet before turning pure red. "Ardyn…" He said, choosing truth and wincing as Noctis's hands lit up with energy, burning him. "Fuck Noct…"

"Why was Ardyn here!? Why was he around you!?" Prompto grit his teeth as his hair was grabbed. "What did he say about your condition?"

Prompto slapped Noctis' hand away from him. "How about this...You don't fucking touch me like that," He hissed at him. "It isn't a condition...what's happening to me is my life. Ardyn do this to me, not _you_. Ardyn is ruining my life, not _yours._ "

Noctis glared at him. "First of all...I'm your boyfriend, and so go ahead and explain to me how this trainwreck happening to you isn't affecting us both?" He asked, and Prompto glared at him for referring to what was happening to him as a trainwreck. "Second, he threw you into a goddamn volcano and it ruined our lives, and so what exactly would you call it besides a condition?" Prompto was stiff on top of Noctis, eyes hard and deadly as the other cupped both sides of his face. "Look baby...I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm sorry for being a dick this morning...let me make it up to you?"

"Where the hell are we?" Prompto asked stiffly, trying to ignore how weak he was as Noctis began to stroke his cheeks, and he sighed as his anger somewhat relented as lips pressed to his own. "We can't afford silk."

Noctis smiled at that, kissing him and Prompto couldn't help but smile at that, relenting and kissing him back. Why did he love this man so much? "I'll tell you...but I just got you to smile for the first time this morning so you have to promise to let me get out five sentences before you overreact."

"I don't think that I overreact…"

"We're at Luna's in the palace." Prompto opened his mouth to yell, and his mouth was covered by Noctis' palm. "I still have four more sentences." He told him, hand withdrawing from his mouth.

"Only three now," He said, trying to keep his glare as Noctis pinched his ass.

"You're such a brat…"

"Two now," Prompto reminded him, biting his lip to hide his smile as Noctis groaned in frustration.

"I love you...I adore you...I fucking would do anything you asked me to do, including telling Luna that I was in love with you...that we weren't going to be together...that…"

Prompto tackled him back, hands flying around Noctis' neck as he kissed him. He pulled away, smiling stupidly. "You're at like -3," He reminded him, laughing as they were flipped around. "Did you really tell her?"

"Of course I did...and we talked a lot about what's going on in this world...and Nifelheim." Prompto's smile faded a little, but he kept it plastered to his face.

"Does Lady Lunafreya know a lot about Nifelheim?" He asked, brushing that dark hair away from Noct's eyes. He was so good at acting at this point that he didn't let one bit of the terror he was feeling inside show on his face.

Noctis nodded, leaning down as he kissed him again. "She had a journal." Prompto glanced over to the small journal resting now on the bed. "It's the Chancellor's," Prompto wanted to burn it. He wanted to set it on fire before Noctis could ever read another word.

"Oh? Like the Chancellor of Nifelheim?" He asked, tilting his head. "How'd she get it?"

"Ravus," Noctis answered. "But Prompt...that dick actually helping us isn't the strangest part." Prompto shut his eyes, already knowing the story before Noctis told him it. "The Chancellor had a son." Prompto felt like he wanted to vomit, not knowing how he was going to keep his face blank.

"What are you talking about, Noct? You sat through the same boring history class that I did, albeit, you paid remarkably less attention, but the Chancellor doesn't have any kids. His wife died when she was young...no kids."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, babe!" Noctis stressed, grabbing for the journal as Prompto stared at it like it was the plague. "Listen to this… ' _I really wonder if he knew what we were trying to make him, if he would be more grateful. Ardyn says he will grow into the first insertion. The power of the guardians in just a child, he will be more powerful than that brat child of King Regis_. _Alexander has been sick for days. Ardyn says he would be stronger if we had started the initiation. I don't think he's ready. He's only six...another year and we will take him to the mountain._ "

Prompto stared down at the black silk sheets, eyes focused on the leather wristband that he thought was going to hide what he was. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have thought he could ever just be Noctis' servant? ...Even though it was all he wanted in the world. "Noctis...this doesn't make any sense. You have studied the history of Nifelheim more than anyone I know...well except maybe Ignis...How would you never heard of this…"

"Alexander," Noctis finished for him. "Don't you see Prompt...it all fits." He said, and excitement was practically glowing in his features.

"What fits?" Prompto asked right back, not entirely sure he wanted to know...as a matter of fact he was almost positive he didn't.

"Alexander!" Noctis exclaimed excitedly. "My dreams Prompt! It is always Alexander in my dreams. I have been dreaming about Alexander…" He cupped Prompto's face, and didn't seem to notice how hard the blond's heart was pounding. "He's my destiny! I'm supposed to find him in Nifelheim...Luna called him the dark prince, but I don't think that's the case. She didn't know about the dream and the guardian. I think the guardians want me to find him...maybe he's the key to ending the war!"

Prompto swallowed, feeling nauseous as he pushed off of Noctis. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said, trying to get out of the bed only to be yanked back.

"Hey...What's the matter?" Noctis asked. "You're pale...and I mean you're usually pale, but you're really pale." Prompto wanted to sob as lips pressed to his pulse. "What do you think? Do you think we should be looking for Alexander?"

"I don't think anything coming out of Nifelheim is good," Prompto admitted, his voice hollow and far away in his ears. Especially him.

"Well, that's not entirely true." He said, arms encircling his hips. "You're from Nifelheim." Prompto wanted to sob at those words, leaning back against Noctis. "There has to be a connection, right?"

"To the Chancellor torturing a six year old?" Prompto asked, letting himself be pulled as Noctis settled back and grabbed the journal again. "So Ardyn has done the volcano thing before, and they forced a guardian into a little kid...I don't understand how that makes it your destiny just because his name is Alexander."

Noctis shook his head. "I don't know yet...but it has to mean something. I just need to read more." Prompto stared at the wall as his cheek was kissed, wanting to disappear. "How about you go and get us breakfast? I bet Luna and Ravus have all sorts of servants who can cook better than Ignis."

"Don't let him hear you say that...you'll be eating salad and rice balls for weeks," Prompto heard himself say in a hearty tone, and he wondered how he even managed it. "Noct...I don't even know where I am and you want me to go wandering off to find you breakfast?"

"And coffee…" Noctis agreed, kissing the top of his blond spikes. "You'll be fine." He pushed him out of the bed. "I'll do research on Alexander while you're gone."

"Can't wait to hear your progress…" Prompto murmured as he pulled on his shirt and headed out into the spacious mansion.

He didn't get far...he had found something resembling a kitchen and had sunk down the wall as eggs burned in the pan. He held the sides of his ears to try to block out the noise from the smoke alarms, skinny knobby knees at his chin as he hyperventilated.

His father's written words traced over and over in his brain as he talked about his own son like he was a science experiment. Well, he supposed he was, wasn't he? He was born to a corpse and hated by his only parent. His only purpose was to grow up to destroy the Lucian King. How would he feel about it if he knew the good he would do? What would have happened if he had stayed? What would those psychos have done to him? Just what was Ardyn planning to do to him now? What would they make him do to Noctis?

His king was the only thing that mattered to him in the world. Not his title, and certainly not these new found powers. Hearing his true name on Noct's lips left him sick. He was Prompto...he was the king's servant...his best friend. What if Noctis was right though? What if the Guardians really were talking to Noctis about him? What if this was all coming to a head, and he was powerless to stop it? He had to get ahead of it. He had to get as far away from the Lucian king as he could. His chest began to heave, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh darling…" He heard a voice from above him, and he turned blurry contact covered eyes up to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

"Lady Lunafreya," He greeted, and his voice was barely holding back his sob. "I'm sorry…"

"For the eggs?" She asked, leaning down in front of him, using a satin handkerchief to wipe at his eyes. "It's alright. I'll make some more. Do you have anything else you would like for breakfast? I hardly get to cook...and you are such an esteemed guest."

"What?" He asked, looking up and wiping at his eyes. "Noct is still in bed...not like...not the same bed...because that would be weird...we aren't like...we aren't like together because he's with you..and...and…" He had to leave.

"Relax Prompto….breathe." She said, smiling at him. "Noctis couldn't shut up about you yesterday. I don't mind." She said the words, and yet Prompto couldn't comprehend how she could say them. How could anyone give Noctis up? "I actually have somebody who wants to see you." She reached out to gently pet his blond spikes. "I don't know if you remember…"

A white dog ran up to him, and he smiled despite the fact that his entire world was crumbling. "Chibi!" He exclaimed with a smile as the dog ran to his arms, petting the thick soft fur. "Err...I mean Pryna." He corrected, smiling over at Luna. He should hate her, right? Why was she so hard to hate? "Thank you, Lady Lunafreya."

"Please," She started, petting Pryna as well. "Call me Luna." She stood up, holding out a delicate hand to help Prompto up. "How about we cook together? I would love to get to know the person who not only rescues puppies, but also steals the hearts of kings."

Prompto blushed at that. "I think that may be a little much. Noctis and I just started...whatever we're doing," He admitted to her, because there was no way he had really stolen Noctis' heart when everything about him was a lie...down to the color of his eyes.

"Oh darling, I think you had it a long time ago," She assured him with a smile, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "How about omelettes?" She suggested, heading to the fridge. "You can chop the vegetables."

Prompto took the knife, chopping up the vegetables as there was an almost comfortable silence between them as she readied the eggs. "You're very kind Luna. I'm not sure I deserve it."

"Why?" She asked, turning to him as she whisked the eggs. "Have you done anything wrong?" She hesitated. "Prompto, if you ever need someone to listen, well...I have quite a few secrets of my own."

He shot surprised eyes over to the beautiful girl, just as the stove behind them cooking the omelettes went up in flames. "Shit!" He said, turning towards the fire he had created as he grabbed for the fire extinguisher and shot at the flames, ruining their breakfast for the second time.

"You know I smelled smoke from the down the hall...and I thought to myself...Prompto must be cooking." Noctis said, grinning at the two of them. "Babe…" He greeted Prompto as he hoisted him easily up onto his hips, and the blond could do nothing but wrap his legs around him. "Thanks for making me breakfast…" He said, all grins as he pulled Prompto down to his lips, setting him on the counter as he turned to Lunafreya. "Luna...you're a genius with this journal. The dark prince...Alexander...I think he's alive. He's alive and he will know to tap into even more guardians."

Prompto's eyes flashed briefly to Luna, and yet she was still staring at him with that same kindness...no hint of betrayal even though she had brought up secrets. "Noct, I really don't think this is a road we should go down. Working with Nifelheim is a mistake."

"Prompt…" Noctis interrupted him, cupping his face. "I read the rest of the journal. Alexander faked his own death...I mean no one knows where he went. His bed was found covered in blood, but there was no body. The Chancellor never stopped looking for him."

"I'm sure he stopped eventually…" Prompto said, eyes far away. "That isn't so surprising though. A lot of people ran from Nifelheim when the darkness spread across the city. That doesn't mean he would be on our side, Noct."

"Why?" Noctis asked. "You were...Nix was." Prompto tried to pull away as he had let Luna in on his secret. "It's okay...relax she knew. I told you Altissia has much closer ties to Nifelheim than Lucia does. She could tell."

"She could...wait...what do you mean Nix was?" Prompto asked, eyebrows knitting. "He's…"

Noctis sighed, rubbing along Prompto's thighs as sadness overtook his features. "Yeah. He was there when my father died. He saved Luna...He saved the city."

Prompto exhaled at that, and then hugged Noctis close. "I'm sorry, Noctis. I know how important he was to you." He said, hands running through the dark hair. Nix was Noctis' first real relationship. ...He hated his guts. He had once walked in on them fucking in their apartment...he had wished for his death every day since, but that didn't mean he wanted Noctis to experience the pain.

Noctis sighed, tilting his head slightly back to quickly find Prompto's mouth. "I don't want to talk about it right now," He told him, then looked up into his eyes. "I want to find Alexander. This is a real lead, Prompt." He turned to Luna. "Do you have any idea where to start?"

Prompto looked down, not willing to meet Luna's eyes, feeling like somehow she knew...she couldn't possibly know...but somehow she did. "What do we do if we find him, Noct?" He asked his king, fearing the answer beyond all others.

"Alexander is next in line to the Nifelheim throne. He can take over for the Chancellor." Warm lips pressed to his cheek. "We could have peace...it could be over, Prompto."

Fake blue eyes stared at Noctis with ultimate pity, mask falling for just a moment as the king of Lucia didn't understand. How could he? Insomnia was a dream. It was a technological utopia where the sun always shone, and daemons didn't crawl the streets. ...Where their people weren't turned into monsters.

"Okay Noct...We'll look." He kissed him then, for some reason not feeling shame of doing this in front of Luna. For some reason he felt like she approved, or at least understood.

"May I suggest something first?" Lunafreya asked, and Noctis and Prompto managed to pull their eyes away from each other to look over to her. "It's a selfish request, and I understand if you don't want to."

Noctis looked over to the woman, before bowing low in front of her. "Anything for m'lady," He promised, grabbing her hand to kiss the back of her palm. "Just speak the words Lady Lunafreya, and we will make it so." He said with a grin, and Prompto rolled his eyes at Noctis's antics.

"He spoke to me like that all the time when he was wooing me. You just have to tell him he's pathetic and he turns back to normal," He mocked, poking Noctis with his shoe. Luna laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as if the sound was foreign to even her.

"I'm glad you finally found someone to call you on all that Prince Charming business, Noctis." She told him, and then turned to Prompto. "You should have seen the love letters he wrote me when we were little."

"Har har…" Noctis grumbled. "Those were romantic!" He defended himself, causing Luna to laugh again.

"Of course they were," She promised him. "I was swept off my feet. At one point I recall you even promised to catch me the moon. I'm still waiting on that."

Noctis shrugged, grinning. "I'm still working on it. Don't give up on me just yet. The moon is still waiting."

"I release you of your long quest, my king," Luna teased him. "After all I would not want to deprive the rest of the world of its grand splendor. Sometimes the night needs light. I would not selflessly cast it into darkness."

Prompto laughed, rolling his eyes. "The two of you were made for each other." He joked. "That being said...I do agree with Noctis. I thank you for your hospitality, m'lady. Whatever you want we would be happy to make happen."

Noctis pouted. "How come he doesn't get made fun of when he talks like that?" He asked, and Luna laughed again. 

"Prompto is my hero. I have made him one of my knights." She grabbed the spatula from the omelettes, and Prompto lowered his head properly. "I dub thee, Sir Argentum," She said formerly, touching both of his shoulders. "My trusted companion."

Noctis snorted, turning and leaning between the new knight's knees, resting against his chest. "You did that much more gracefully than my swearing in, Prompt." He grinned as Prompto wrapped his arms around his chest. "My father swore him in as my guard, and he tripped while going to kneel at my feet. ...Actually he knocked over this vase that had been in the family for generations during his clumsiness." He shook his head. "The nobles already didn't approve of him being in the guard...what with..ummm... "

"Peasant birth," Prompto supplied helpfully. "King Regis vouched for me...closest I ever had to having a dad." He said a snippet of truth, wincing as he realized what he had done.

Noctis turned to face him, bringing those sad blue eyes up to him. "You know my father loved you. He was the one that first suggested I make you part of my guard...and when we restore Insomnia you will be captain of my Glaive."

Prompto rose an eyebrow. "Gladio will kill me."

"Gladio can be your second," Noctis suggested, and they both burst out laughing at that. "We should probably check on him and Ig soon...they're probably on a bender with fishing and beer."

"Maybe they're banging?" Prompto suggested, moving his eyebrows as Noctis burst out laughing, covering the gunslinger's mouth.

"Sshhh...not in front of the lady," He said, but was still laughing. He turned to Luna, leaning down to kiss Prompto's knee. "I'm sorry Luna...what was your request? ...We got a little sidetracked."

Luna shrugged it off. "No worries. I just am so glad to see you this happy, Noctis. I haven't had much of that in my life, and I was wondering," She hesitated. "Would the two of you be my friends? Just for the night. I want to have fun...I want to not think about the future. I want to be a normal girl. Just once."

Prompto felt his smile falter for a little as he thought about what kind of life this nice woman had. Did she have anyone besides Noctis? Did she have a childhood? Were all royalty doomed to such wretched lives? "Of course you can Luna. You never needed to ask. You're part of our family. What would you like to do?"

She blushed at that, looking down at her feet. "Well...I've always been quite proper, and always very secluded, but well...I don't think that much matters anymore. Do you know I've never even drank before?"

"Luna!" Prompto exclaimed. "For shame!"

"I know," Luna agreed with a smile. "I'm a shameful princess. I have only learned to courtesy and go to balls."

"You're very good at those things though…" Noctis pointed out. "I've seen you in a ball gown."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Always such a flirt."

"I only call them as I see them," Noctis promised her.

"You're scandalous!" Luna teased him. "There actually is a costume party tonight. I've never dressed in a costume before. Would the two of you accompany me?"

Noctis grinned at her. "Lady Luna...we would be happy to be terrible influences in your life."

"Noctis excels at that," Prompto assured her. "The first time we ever hung out I ended up puking in the throne room."

Noctis laughed at the memory. "Yeah, but I actually took the fall that time...and I carried you back to my bed to sleep."

"Pervert…" Prompto grumbled, but the darkness that he had been feeling earlier had officially been washed away. "Should have known you were trouble."

"Should have known you'd have been a permanent fixture in my bed...I mean...sleeping next to you? Who could possibly resist?" Noctis asked, and it was Luna's turn to roll her eyes.

"The two of you are absolutely smitten with each other. I am dying with envy!" She teased as Noctis pulled away from Prompto.

"I'm going to go check on Gladio and Specks...Babe can you get us costumes?" He asked.

Prompto grinned at that. "You're trusting me to pick out your costume?"

"I trust you to dress me in something you want to tear off me," Noctis shot back with, and then cursed. "Sorry Luna! I forget I'm usually around men."

Luna laughed. "I wouldn't hear of your apologies. I am not Lunafreya tonight. I am best friend to Noctis and Prompto. I want to see how the two of you really are," She requested. "Please?"

"I've never been one to say no to a beautiful woman," Noctis said obediently, bowing yet again.

"It's true. He hasn't," Prompto agreed as Noctis left with a silly grin still on his face. He jumped down off the counter, heading off to find them costumes when Luna grabbed his wrist.

"Prompto?" She begged his attention, and he turned towards her sincere kind eyes. "Whatever happens...whatever you decide...please promise you won't hurt him. He needs you. He was right you know, with the two of you working together, there really could be light." She told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek before heading down the hall. It was the cruelest lie, because he had lived in Nifelheim, had seen the cruelty. The only thing exposing who he was would do was break his promise to her. It would hurt Noctis...it would break him, and he absolutely refused to break his light.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

A/N- So I debated making this much longer, but then the next chapter is going to be fantastically sweet and funny with the three of them. I hope you liked my take on Luna. I do think she would be kind to the two of them. It's getting so plotty...some bad things are on the way for the two love smitten boys. Thanks so much for all the reviews and kudos so far! I am so flattered and would love to hear what you think of the chapters and the plot twist with Prompto. Thanks so much for reading!


	9. A World of Ashes

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 9: A World of Ashes

Prompto examined himself in the mirror. He debated over and over with himself on the costume...Noctis was going to freak. His king was currently getting ready in his own outfit, and Prompto kept replaying their earlier conversation over and over again. Noctis knew his name...his true name. It had left his lips so casually...never the way 'Prompto' left them. Even when they weren't together there had always been something behind the way Noct said his name...a need. First he had thought it was friendship, but now, well...just how long had Noctis wanted him?

No, not him. He wanted Prompto...the epitome of goodness and sarcasm. What would he do when he found out? What would he do when he realized his own inner darkness was nothing in comparison? What was he going to do when he found out he was bedding a daemon prince?

"Holy shit, Prompto," There it was...that need. However, Noctis normally didn't say his name with quite that much sex in his voice. Prompto bit his lip, already blushing as the king of Lucis walked up behind him. His hair was even messier than normal as he was dressed in a black suit and tie with a duster jacket. His eyes were covered with a white mask that made the blue in them stand out even more prominently. Noctis was gorgeous. Fuck...he didn't deserve him.

"You clean up well," Prompto murmured, but the confidence he was trying to portray just wasn't there when he caught the absolute want reflected in Noct's eyes as they watched each other in the mirror. "Do you like your…"

He grunted as his hips were grabbed hard, and he was yanked back against Noctis. He could feel how hard Noctis was breathing, and he could feel the want between his legs as those hands traveled up his leather clad hips. "You look like a daemon," Was whispered into his ear as those strong hands traveled up his almost bare torso. "Gods...I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my life,"

Prompto glanced back at his reflection as Noctis' hands began to wander back over the tight leather pants he had poured himself in, gripping his ass before they pushed up the barely there fishnet tank and leather vest. His skin was getting warm as Noctis' fingers began to spark with his power, and Prompto could see the way it pooled around him.

"You're going to lose control," He warned his lover teasingly, feeling the way he was all but trembling behind him. "Didn't know you had this kink,"

An arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer as Noct's other hand came to his chin, mouth at his earlobe. "It's taking every last thing in me right now not to fuck you bloody…" Was the husked out response, and when Prompto looked up into the mirror he could see power crackling around Noctis like lightening. He met those blue eyes with his own deep red, their hair matching as he had temporarily dyed it dark.

"I'm not stopping you," Prompto finally said, his own cock hard and pressed up against the ridiculously tight pants. He heard Noctis moan at the approval, and imagined any second those tight pants would be around his ankles.

"You don't know what's good for you, Prompto," Noctis bit just under his chin, his hands shaking by this point to remain in control as power licked its way up Prompto's skin. "You don't know what I want…"

Prompto turned then in those trembling arms. "What?" He questioned, grabbing Noctis' chin as he tilt his head. "You want to fuck me bloody because I look like a daemon Nif? Huh? You got that kink, right? Me...Nix...Alexander...You're playing for the other side."

"Dangerous words, Nif…" Noctis said easily, yet his voice had taken on an icy quality. "Just what are you accusing me of? I didn't know what you were when I took you into my bed."

"You did actually," Prompto pointed out. "You were 'so' careful with me before you found that out,"

"Prompt…" Noctis growled warningly, but Prompto had never learned to obey that voice well.

"What? It's true isn't it? I passed out and you found out what I was...I'll remind you that's how you just described me...as a what. That's when you took me, you remember?" He questioned, meeting Noctis' glare calmly. "In that shitty bed with no prep like I was a goddamn whore? But why try anymore, right? I wasn't your kind. Did you fuck Nix the same way? Oh wait...he fucked you,"

Noctis grabbed him then, warping and slamming him down into the bed. Prompto arched in the bed as his arms were slammed above him, and power crackled all down his body as Noctis shook above him. "It's alright, baby...I'm not mad. You just have a type," Prompto mocked darkly.

"Fuck. You." Noctis growled at him, and his hands were getting hotter and hotter the more out of control he got. "You're trying to pick another fight, and I don't understand why, but if you really think that...Fuck...if you really think that after I'll I've been doing to protect you?" Prompto's cool exterior chipped a little when he saw the anger fade on Noctis' face only to be replaced by hurt. ...His King was in pain. He never wanted that. Hell, he didn't even know why he had just done that. "I told you I loved you. I've always loved you. Only you...and you haven't even…"

Noctis pushed up then, obviously not able to finish as he brushed himself off, no longer looking at Prompto lying spread on the bed. "I know you're going through a lot," Noctis started. "I get that there is something happening to you that you can't handle, and that I've been pushing you too much. You clearly think I'm an asshole who only had sex with you, to what?" He asked him, and Prompto winced at the pain he heard. "To be able to discard you? To get my fill of you? Have I not proven my loyalty to you, Prompto!?" Only he wasn't Prompto. Noctis had said his real name. Noctis had said his real name, and Prompto had dressed the part of a Daemon King, so what was the point of this anymore?

"I think we should break up," Prompto said, feeling like he was stabbing himself in the heart. He didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't know why he was sabotaging the one thing in the entire world that made him happy. He didn't know why he was hurting Noctis like this. He wished he would disappear before Ardyn's plan came into play, or Noctis discovered who he was. Maybe then he could come back...maybe he could come back after some time and they could be together.

"What is wrong with you?" Noctis asked, and there was disgust in his voice. "If you didn't want to be with me...You could have said no anywhere along the way. You certainly could have said no before I fell in love with you!"

Prompto got up then, not able to handle the hurt in Noctis' eyes as he reached for him, and Noctis shoved him away hard. "Fuck you," He hissed, looking towards the door as there was a delicate knock. "That's Luna," Noctis all but cursed. "I know this will be hard for you and your sadistic nature, Prompt, but try not to tear her heart out of her chest as well."

"Noctis…" He said longingly, not knowing how to finish as he had just ruined the one thing keeping him sane. He had ruined the one thing he had always wanted. "I...I didn't…" What? He didn't mean any of it? He was pushing him away? "Noct…"

Noctis looked at him at that, grabbing his shaggy black hair and gritting his teeth. "Fuck…" He murmured, but Noctis got him, of course he did. He leaned down for him, gripping him by the ass as Prompto sprang towards him, and Noctis lifted him up onto his hips. Prompto wrapped his legs tight around his hips, and his arms around his neck as he hugged him tight, and it didn't take long to find those slightly chapped lips he adored. He poured his apology into the kiss, desperately eating his way into the other's mouth as he gripped him tight.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" He begged forgiveness over and over again as Noctis kissed back almost like he couldn't help himself. Prompto rested their foreheads together as their mouths slowed.

"What do I have to do?" Noctis asked him hesitantly. "What will prove it? If you want to know my loyalty towards you, then you only have to ask. Anything. I would give you the world. I would give you my kingdom. I would give you my soul..So why don't you love me?"

It took Prompto a while to respond, only because he couldn't understand just what Noctis was asking. Not love him? He had only ever loved him. He adored him beyond reason or measure. He worshipped his king. "I do love you...you know that."

"You just tried to break up with me…" Noctis said against his lips, and yet at the admission he had gripped him even harder. "I know you're hurting and scared...but you can't push me away. You're my family...my brother...my best friend...my lover...and I can't do this without you." He whispered, like they were telling secrets in the dark. "I'll prove it to you,"

"You don't have to…" He tried, sighing as he was pulled almost desperately back into those lips. "Noct…" He tried again, a little more raspy as Noctis always took his breath away.

"Marry me?" Prompto felt his grip on Noctis slip as the king had to scoop him up, holding all of his weight now as he watched him.

"Noctis...What are you talking about?" Prompto managed, hardly able to hear from the way his heart was pounding in his ears. "We can't,"

"We can," Noctis assured him, and Prompto saw that almost desperate pain reflect back on his face again. ...Prompto had threatened to leave...everyone left Noctis. Despite his rank and character...everyone left him. They died...and they left, and he didn't want to be left alone. "I don't care what people think. Fuck them. I want to be with you. I was going to get married anyways, who does it matter who I'm married to!? Insomnia has fallen and I'm King now! I love you and I don't care who you are!"

Prompto's eyes were stinging by this point as he pulled the mask off Noctis' face, examining the open almost hurt way he was looking at him. That desperate need to keep something for himself even though he owned half the world. "It's not a good idea...but you know I can't say no to you."

The desperate sadness left Noctis' face at that, smiling openly as those sapphire blue eyes practically sparkled. "Really!?" He asked, happiness radiating off him as they ignored yet another small knock.

"I mean...I have no idea where we would go to get married. I also have no idea why you would want to marry me," Prompto reasoned.

"So I can ignore you when you pick dumb fights like this?" Noctis suggested cheekily, setting him down on his feet.

"You're going to ignore me when I pick fights?" Prompto asked, legs wobbly underneath him as he leaned into his lover. "I see what kind of a marriage this is going to be,"

Noctis laughed, kissing his temporarily black spikes. "I just meant I don't have to worry about you leaving...I'm going to put a ring on it," He teased him, and Prompto grinned as he was pulled into a kiss. "No sex until then, though. You seem to think I used you in some way for that...and I didn't. I wouldn't. I didn't sleep with you because you're from Nifelheim."

"Oh?" Prompto asked, mouth tilting up. "Because I totally slept with you because you were King of Lucis."

Noctis rolled his eyes, but the smile cracked across his face ruined his sullen appearance. "Gold digger," He accused playfully, and pushed him towards the door. "Go let Luna in. We can tell her the good news,"

"That we're fake engaged?" Prompto asked mockingly back, ducking out of the way of a pillow.

"Real engaged!" Noctis corrected. "Asshole,"

"You talk so nice to me, babe," Prompto teased, grinning as he opened his door and whistled. "Damn…" He cleared his throat at that, but couldn't take his eyes off her. "You're gorgeous, m'lady."

Luna blushed, the color beautiful on her pale skin as she lowered her eyes. Her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders as she was in a shimmering black and silver ball gown. She wore a mask very much like Noctis' on her face, only hers was made of sapphires to match her wings. He stared at her, and wondered for the millionth time what her and Noct's babies would look like when he found out who he was and left him for her.

"Thank you, Sir Prompto," She said, curtseying to him. "You clean up very nicely yourself, and you as well Noctis." She observed the two. "Is everything alright?"

"It's great," Noctis promised her, walking over to kiss her gloved hand. "We just got engaged,"

"You what!?" She squealed, and then clapped two hands over her own mouth as if she wasn't used to ever making such a sound. "I'm sorry...I...wait...no I'm not. You're engaged!?" She asked back, the same level of excitement in her tone.

Prompto turned to look at Noctis, once again wondering if the king of Lucis was a crazy person. Had he actually just told LunaFreya that they were engaged? They hadn't even talked through the logistics. They hadn't even talked through if they even could get married. Not that that seemed to make a difference to Noctis apparently.

"We're still working through the details," Prompto tried to cover, rubbing the back of his dark spikes, realizing his eyes were bright red and he had forgotten his contacts. He stiffened and went to rush to the sink when Noctis grabbed him, pulling him back.

"Sshhh…" He soothed. "It's a costume party. No one cares if your eyes are red there," It amazed him how he ever thought he had been the one that was studying Noct's every waking move. His king knew him far better than he knew himself...and yet, somehow, not at all.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Luna clapped her hands together. "Though, I must say I'm surprised." She told them both. "I thought Noctis would wait at least another month before he popped the question,"

Prompto felt Noct grin against his neck. "I'm glad you're not mad, Luna...though just seeing you tonight I can't help but wonder if I should really stay straight."

Prompto rolled his eyes at that, "Pig! Luna's a lady," He growled, but couldn't stop smiling as Noctis kissed his cheek. ...Had they really almost broken up? ...Had he really gotten engaged?

"This just means we have more to celebrate tonight," She assured them both, seemingly undeterred from losing her fiance to someone else. She was a much better person than he could ever be. She was better than both of them combined.

"Yeah?" Noctis asked, readjusting his mask. "What else are we celebrating?" He asked her, pulling away from Prompto and pouring them all a glass of the chilling champaign.

"Friendship," Luna said immediately, taking a glass as she clinked it with each of theirs. "Love, and a new beginning. For all of us. There is light in this world despite the ever growing long nights. There is good worth fighting for, and you need only look at the two of you to be inspired with hope for the world of the future. I cheers for unity. I cheers for peace. I hope that one day all the lands will be united as one, and the darkness will be swept away for good. I hope one day that this world gets to experience even a finite amount of the happiness and love I see when the two of you look at each other." She raised her glass. "To King Noctis and Prompto, the saviors of this world."

Their glasses clinked together as they drank to that, and Prompto looked around the circle towards his friend...his fiance. How could so many things be tumultuous right now, and yet so perfect? How could he have found two people who made him feel so complete? They felt like family. He only regretted that Ignis and Gladiolus couldn't be here for the toast. That would make this complete. That would make the world right, and everything in his small world at peace. Noctis didn't have to find out who he was. As far as he was concerned Alexander was dead. Maybe he could hide it. Maybe it really would be like Luna said and he would be allowed to keep his sun.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Three glasses clinked down on the table, Prompto wincing at the taste of yet another shot Noctis seemed to be feeding them. He overturned their glasses and added it to the nice shot castle he seemed to be erecting at the table.

Luna made a nose as she covered her mouth, frowning at the pile of glass. "I'm not entirely sure I like tequila," She observed, grabbing for a lime and laughing as she made a face at them. "I'm also not sure I'm acting entirely dignified,"

"Ah, who needs dignified?" Noctis asked her. "You're having fun, right? You're allowed to have fun, m'lady," He promised her. "This is after all your first costume party."

"You're engagement night," She corrected, pointing at them. "I am celebrating all things Prompto and Noctis, my beautiful friends."

Prompto grinned, biting his lip as she was hard to take your eyes off of, even if he did have Noct...even if he had never thought of sticking his dick in a woman in his life. "How about some water to dilute that a little?" He asked her, and her smile was infectious as she put another lime in her mouth, wincing at the sour taste.

"Prompto to the rescue!" She exclaimed, chin resting on both of her palms as she watched him. "Do you think you could also...Well if you find some...maybe some food?" He met Noctis' eyes as the other was grinning like an idiot, and struggled from laughing as he nodded to the girl.

"Of course Lady Luna," He promised her. "I would be more than happy to scour the world for some drunk food for you,"

"Am I drunk!?" She asked, hiccuping. "Oh my, that's definitely undignified. What will Ravus say?"

"Probably something dickish like normal," Noctis grumbled, and Luna punched his arm.

"Hey now! That's my brother you're bad mouthing," She scolded him. "Ravus gets a bad rap. He's really very sweet,"

"Sweet is not a word I would use to describe your brother," Noctis disagreed, poking her nose as she glowered at him. "Water," He commanded. "We don't need you puking."

She nodded, covering Noctis' hands on the table with her own. "Noctis, you are far too good to me. My white knight." She kissed his cheek, and Prompto got up, thinking his new fiance would be far less attractive in those clothes covered in vomit.

He moved towards the bar to get some snacks, ordering whatever fancy version of nachos they served in Altissia. He grabbed for another drink, only jumping a little when his arm was grabbed. He went to rip it back on instinct, eyes narrowing as he turned to see Ravus Fleuret sitting in the barstool next to him.

"Did you get my sister drunk?" Ravus asked, sipping on his own martini with his real hand, and Prompto gulped in nervousness as his wrist was squeezed tighter. 

"She wanted to have fun," Prompto argued for Luna, trying to pull his arm back and gritting his teeth as Ravus squeezed harder.

"She doesn't need to have fun with scum like you," He growled, motioning first to him and then to Noctis. "It's that traitor's fault we're in this position. He left us to the wolves. Him and his father betrayed us."

"Noctis would never have left you two. He was so sick as a kid...he didn't…"

"How would you know?" Ravus asked, pulling him closer. "You didn't become the attached parasite that you are until much later. Noctis was no longer sick all the time, but the research you had to do would have led you to that conclusion, right?"

"I wouldn't exactly call school studies research…" Prompto tried to joke. "But to each their own,"

"I know what you are," Ravus growled. "Do you think I don't see your eyes!?" He said, standing up and pulling him close. "Do you think I can't smell the powers on you?"

"Wow, you must really have some scent glands on you," Prompto mocked, but his heart was starting to race as he glanced around. He looked back, seeing Noctis still distracted by Luna. "This is a costume, Ravus. Which I'm sure you're aware is what you do at a costume party...you dress up. What are you going as? Emotionally unstable douchebag?"

"You're very clever, how's that working out for you?" Ravus asked him.

"It's not going so bad. I'll probably win a medal for it...may even get gold," He said sarcastically, gritting his teeth as that fake arm squeezed hard enough that he could hear his bone start to crack. He began to reach back towards his gun. This may be Luna's brother, but he wasn't above putting a bullet in his skull.

"Ardyn told me to come get you," He informed him, and Prompto's blood went cold. "What? You don't think he gets his own hands dirty, do you? Not for something as important as this." Ravus shook his head in disgust. "Two bratty morons in charge of the two biggest nations. What did the world do to deserve you both?"

"Noctis is the king of kings," Prompto argued, and Ravus laughed. 

"Noctis is a fool. He fell in love with his enemy," Ravus sneered. "With you. What's he going to do when he finds out?" Ravus questioned. "Do you think the Pauper King of Lucis can shed a tear? Do you think he'll cry for you?"

"Will you bleed for Ardyn?" Prompto hissed back, his eyes glowing red as a pulse went through the room. He could feel his blood heating up, and he would kill this bastard before he let him ruin this night...their night.

Ravus looked around, as if he could sense the power bleeding its way through Prompto's body. "You're strong. The guardian inside you must be a powerful one. Which did they implant? How young were you?"

"Six," Prompto growled. "How old were you when your first travesty was wrought upon you?"

Ravus scoffed. "Oh Alex. I doubt six was the first time he did something to you." Prompto focused his energy, trying to pull enough electricity to shock this asshole into a coma and make a break for it.

"My name's Prompto," He corrected him, pooling the energy inside of him, trying to focus it into his wrist. "Luna will never forgive you. She seems to have it in her head that you're not just a bag of dickcheese. I will have to inform her that she's wrong."

"Will that be before or after you confess that you're the Prince of Nifelheim?" Ravus countered, and Prompto glared. 

"Why are you doing this? Bringing me back won't do anyone any good. If he wants me it can only mean destruction," He stressed, trying to beg his way out of this. "If she thinks you're a good person than you must be!"

"My sister is a good a person," Ravus started. "That's true, and that's why she needs to be protected from the two of you. Marry Noctis? Don't make me laugh," Prompto knew Ravus was referring to Luna and Noctis' engagement, but he flinched nonetheless. Ravus tilt his head as he watched him. "I'll give you the option, you can make me take you there...and it won't end pretty blondie...I'll hog tie you if I have to in order to get you to the tower."

"Give me what's behind door number two," Prompto said nervously, all the color draining from him as he focused his powers, drawing on his own blood.

"You come willingly," Ravus supplied. "We walk out of here right now, and you step into the ship waiting to take you to your father."

Prompto swallowed hard at that, the blood once more pounding in his ears. "I don't really like door number two either."

Ravus gave a small laugh at that. "You know what, blondie? Neither do I. I'm really hoping you push the issue."

"Why dickhead, you want to tie me up?" He asked emotionlessly, feeling close to passing out as his fingertips began to glow. "Kinky fuck,"

He heard laughter again as Ravus stood up, and he was a good head taller than him. "Oh yeah, I'm really hoping you push the issue."

"Push what issue?" He heard a voice say from behind him, feeling Noctis come up behind him, grabbing Ravus' false arm that was clenching his. "If I were you...I'd take your hands off of him."

"Why?" Ravus asked playfully, eyes roaming over Noctis. "Scared I'm going to bruise your pretty whore?" He asked, but let go as Prompto yanked his arm back as he leaned into Noctis.

Noctis smiled at Ravus, and there were razorblades in that smile. "Call him a whore one more time and I'll slice your tongue out," He threatened, and Prompto was too busy staring at the way his fingers were now glowing with energy.

"Noct…" He tried, seeing the energy begin to crawl up his arms as he felt full...like he wanted to explode.

"I only call them as I see them," Ravus argued. "What would you describe him as? A liar? That's probably more accurate."

"Noct…" Prompto tried again, because he didn't want to have this conversation. Not here...not with Ravus smirking at him with his darkest secret.

"Liar?" Noctis asked. "What exactly has he lied about?"

"Really?" Ravus questioned. "You're this oblivious? No, I think you're stupid to not see that he's been playing you for all these years. Cozying up to his Prince...Making you fall in love with him."

"Stop it," Prompto hissed, and that full feeling was back, burning him as his eyes glowed. "No more."

"What are you talking about?" Noctis asked. "If it's where he's from…"

Prompto wanted to cover his own ears to stop it...stop this… He needed it to stop.

"Ravus what are you doing?" Luna asked, coming over. "You have to stop, don't you see Prompto?"

"Of course I see him, and soon everyone else will. Then they'll see that the King's little pet is really a prince," Ravus growled.

"Prince?" He heard Noctis ask, but that full feeling was overwhelming as he threw Noctis off of him.

"Ravus you have to stop!" He thought he heard Luna say. "We have to get all these people out of here,"

"Why, sister!?" Ravus questioned. "Because of his power? He killed all those people when he was a child...Ran away like a coward. Now he's going to be rewarded!?" Ravus hissed. "He's going to be given the position with Ardyn that I've earned because of his bloodline!? I won't let it happen again. Not like it did with the ring!"

"Wait...Wait...Are you trying to say that he's…" Prompto did cover his ears before he could hear those words leave his beloved's lips.

'Do it.' He heard Ardyn's voice in his head as he fought through it.

"Ravus stop talking!" Luna said. "Everyone you need to leave! Everyone please run!" She tried, but then...it never would have made a difference, would it?

"Prompto!" Noctis said, leaning down and oblivious of the fact that both of his arms were now glowing red as he grabbed for them, uncovering his ears. "Tell him he's lying... Tell me that you're not Emperor Aldercapt's son!" He screamed at him, and Prompto glared up at Ravus as he heard once more that biting laughter.

"Noctis, would you really trust anything he had to say ever again?" He questioned. "Alexander here is especially gifted at lying. He was trained to be an assassin long before you were even in grade school."

"Alex…" Noctis tried, but Prompto couldn't let him continue. He couldn't hear that blasphemy on the one he loved's lips. Noctis was going to marry him...they were going to be happy. He finally had a family that loved him, and he wouldn't let anyone take it away. Especially not Ravus.

'Do it.' He heard Ardyn command once again in his head, and he couldn't find a fault in the plan.

Prompto screamed, and the sound ripped through the crowded ballroom, exploding out along with him as he sent all the energy that was building up in his body forward to crash into Ravus. It disintegrated him within seconds as it exploded forward. It crashed into body after body, turning them all to ash with Noctis and Luna screaming behind him as the world around them exploded into fire, ash, and blood.

There were screams throughout the city as the energy crashed into building after building. It toppled and destroyed. It killed. ...He killed. He killed so many as the smell of fire and ruin filled his lungs. He didn't know what was happening, was hardly conscious and wished he wasn't. Not after what he had just done. Not after what had just happened. How was it that just an hour ago he had considered himself so happy?

His eyes glowed like molten pools as he stood in the ruins with the water lit on fire all around him from the boat explosions. Boat...Ignis and Gladio were on a boat. Were they okay? Would anyone be okay anymore? What had he done? Is this how the world ended, with deafening screams?

The floor shook underneath them and began to crack, breaking open as water flooded around them. More screams could be heard from the now open night sky as the entire city started to shake like it was on the verge of collapse.

"The Leviathan," He heard Luna say behind him, and there was more sadness and horror in her voice than he could have ever possibly imagined. "Noctis...Noctis it's the…"

Prompto's eyes were wide as he watched the ground explode from underneath him as the god of the sea burst forth, spraying and soaking the three of them as it came in for the kill. Prompto welcomed it. He welcomed the long abyss that came with death after the travesty he had just been responsible for. How many people had he killed? How many lives had he turned to ash? Because what? Because he lost his temper? Is that really what the monster inside of him was capable of? Is that what he was capable of?

He closed his eyes as he prepared for those teeth to rip through his flesh, only somewhat surprised when it didn't come. Noctis had appeared in front of him with the masamune, slashing the giant sword at the creature, and blocking the teeth from ripping through him as he slid backwards, power lashing towards it to hold it back.

Noctis used his incredible strength, throwing the guardian back a few feet as he turned back to him, and Prompto saw Noctis was all but floating with his power. "Go!" He screamed at him. "Get Luna out of here! Go find Ignis and Gladio!" He screamed the command, and Prompto was frozen amongst the devastation and ruin. He was frozen at the site of the life or death fight against destruction he had wrought on his lover who was standing in piles of ash that used to be people.

"Noct...I...I…" How could he put into words how sorry he was for everything? How can he possibly ever say anything to combat the horror he had caused? How can he ever defend the lie between them? How would they ever be the same again when Alex, not Prompto, had left Noctis' lips.

"I said go, Prompto!" Noctis boomed, "Get her to safety," He managed, not hesitating as he threw his normal sword toward the creature, warping after it as he engaged the thing. Prompto could do nothing else but turn towards Lady Luna whose brother he had just turned to ashes, and grab her to start running as fast as he could in the other direction. The world didn't end with sun...it ended with ash, darkness, and blood.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

A.N- That was a pretty nasty cliff-hanger and I apologize for it. The story has taken a pretty dark turn. Prompto is super powerful and has no idea how to control those powers. Noctis...well Noctis now knows. Next chapter is going to be crazy! Thanks to all the readers that waited patiently for this chapter!


	10. The Leviathan

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 10: The Leviathan

Prompto dragged Luna along the dock as the world shook with the Guardian's power. He turned as it dove into the water, following the gigantic creature's movements as it splashed upwards. Noctis threw his weapon as far as it would go, slashing at the thing's underbelly. It looked like child poking a giant with a stick.

"He needs help," He told the girl, oblivious to the fact that he had just murdered her brother and revealed himself as the Emperor's son. "We need to help him." His mind was already curtailing around different possibilities, the main one being that they needed to get Noctis higher. "What can you do Luna?" He asked, because even though Noctis had told him to take her somewhere safe, he knew she was the Oracle. She wouldn't let Noctis fight a Guardian alone, and he would never dream of asking her.

"I can help to control her," Luna said, head tilted back as she watched the fight. "You have to get me close. If I can just speak with her, I know I can convince her that she should trust Noctis. He's the chosen one."

Prompto looked over at her, steadying with the determination and unwavering loyalty on her face. That was all for Noct. Is that what he looked like when he stared at him? Would he get the chance to look at him again? ...Would Noctis let him?

"Alright, we need to get Gladiolus and Ignis. It won't be long before Magitek are swarming this place. Do you have allies here? Is there anyone who will fight with us?" He asked her, screaming over the explosions as ships across the dock were going up in flames. Water sprayed them as the Leviathan flew ahead, and he knew Noctis couldn't hold it off forever.

"Camelia will help," Luna called back at him, hair dripping wet and messy as she reached down, ripping that beautiful gown for easier movement. "It's her city, she would be foolish to not want to save what's left of it. She will provide us reinforcements, but Ravus had an army stationed here. It may not be enough...especially with Noctis fighting the Leviathan."

She nodded to herself as she thought, finishing with her dress adjustment as she laid a hand on each of Prompto's shoulders. "We only have one shot at this!" She said, glancing upwards as Noctis was hit by the Leviathan, flying through the air and towards the roof. "Ignis and Gladio are fighting by now. They will be in the fray," She promised him. "I am going to Camelia. I will get her to help us, and then I will be back to help Noctis." She squeezed his shoulders in comfort. "You must help him now, Prompto," Luna commanded, using his name even though she had heard Ravus use his real one. "I trust you to keep him safe,"

He swallowed hard, not deserving this level of trust, or the friendship of such an amazing woman. "Thank you m'lady, I won't let you down. I'll save him,"

LunaFreya smiled at him, and if he pretended he could ignore the tears in her eyes that were obviously from mourning her dead brother. "I know you will. We'll figure this out when everything is over. You're not a monster Prompto, you've just had monstrous things done to you. Never forget that." She kissed his cheek, before turning to run in the opposite direction towards the city center.

Prompto watched her go, before glancing back up at the fight. "Noctis hold on!" He screamed at him. "Try to get to the roof!" He didn't know if his voice would carry over the deafening noise of battle, but Noctis glanced towards his scream. Prompto flinched as their eyes met for the first time, and all he saw on that face was revulsion. Well, it didn't matter. Noctis could be revolted with him all he wanted as long as he made it through this battle alive.

He motioned to where he meant, knowing that at least Noct could see it before he took off sprinting towards his prize. He didn't look back to see if his king had followed. Noctis was always a strategist in battle. If he was right the Lucian would be climbing the stairs now to get to the roof of one of the only remaining buildings in this city.

Prompto ran past the screaming and terrified residents of Altissia, having to ignore the injured people in favor of saving his king. Noctis always came first. They would deal with the repercussions of what Prompto had wrought upon them after they got out of this alive. He sprinted around the corner, pulling out his gun as the first wave of magitek landed.

He shot the first through the head, grabbing a railing as he swung his body, kicking the second in the face and sending it careening off his target. He aimed as he landed onto the speeder, shooting the second one through the eye as he kicked the vehicle into gear. He took off on the speeder, flying through the air and heading up towards the monster looming above him.

Black dye rolled into his eyes as his dark hair washed back out to blond, blinding him as he wiped at his face. It did next to nothing as sea water continued to pour onto his face, making it hard to breathe as he continued to climb up and up. He wanted it to see him. He wanted it to be distracted and stop the destruction on this once gorgeous city.

The Leviathan turned to look for Noct, seeing him flying near as it roared, the sound shaking the entire port side city. Buildings began to crumble, some collapsing entirely as the screams became louder. It was almost like they were white noise in the background. It was carnage. It was a travesty beyond words. How could this much be going on around him, and yet all he could focus on was whether or not Noctis was alright?

He spun the speeder around as the Guardian took off after him. He kicked it into a higher gear as he floored the gas towards the building he had pointed Noctis. This would either work or he would be Leviathan fodder in a few moments. His heart was going crazy in his chest as it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. It was becoming increasingly difficult to think about anything other than those teeth ripping through his flesh and bones as it ate him.

Just as he was sure he had misjudged Noctis, the door to the roof swung open. Noctis didn't even hesitate. He ran at him with a running leap, diving out towards his certain death as Prompto swung the speeder down, barely catching him on the roof before he spun him. "Hold on Noct!" He screamed, aiming upwards as he shot up high. He took the speeder up as high as it would go as the Leviathan chased them. He could feel the hot breath of it along his neck, smell the stench of a thousand dead creatures stuck in its teeth.

Prompto shifted up again, slamming the gas as fast as it would go as they got ahead of it. Noctis had swung around on the roof with his sword in hand, ready to pounce like a cat as they were at an almost 90 degree angle now. The speeder started to protest as they finally made eye contact.

"Noctis, I love you," Prompto said in the last second, needing him to hear after he had learned of his betrayal. He needed him to hear as he had brought him up to what could be death. He couldn't let the last thing said between them be that wretched name.

Noctis stared at him for half a second before throwing his sword towards the Guardian. He warped towards it as he finally had the high ground, and Prompto spun around to watch him attack from every angle.

The King of Lucis was powerful. He was powerful enough to tame any Guardian. He was powerful enough to take over the world. It was almost crazy to think that he was wasting his time with him. Noctis would overthrow the empire. He would bring justice back to the land. He was a true hero. If he had to go through Prompto to do it, than so be it. He would gladly lay down his life for him. For his king.

Prompto turned towards Cid's boat. It was a desolate wasteland of explosions, but that was his best bet of finding Gladio and Ignis. He couldn't do anything about the Guardian now. The power that had come from him had drained him of all that unnatural strength. The only thing he was good for now was shooting, and he knew there were a lot of magitek soldiers with a bullseye on their helmets. The main fight was up to Noct now. He didn't doubt him for a second. Noctis would find a way. He always found a way.

He sped down towards the explosion as a battle broke out around him. He swerved in and out around bullets as they flew at his face. A rocket blast flew past him, and he dived off the speeder just in time before a second smashed into his vehicle. It exploded and shot into a dozen pieces just as he landed on the deck, running towards the familiar back bent over a body.

Prompto skidded to a halt by Gladio, fear spiking through his blood along with adrenaline as Ignis was on the ground. His hands were covering his face as blood oozed through his fingers. "Ignis!" He bent down next to him, turning worried blue eyes up at Gladio. "What happened!?"

"Explosion," Gladio gruffed, uncorking a potion with his teeth. "It shattered his glasses. Some of it went in his eye." He leaned down. "Ig...Come on let me see," He said softly, as if he were talking to a frightened deer. "Hey man…" He said as the hands weren't removed. "I can help you,"

Prompto looked back as there was a huge crash, his heart jumping into his throat as he watched Noctis fly across the sky as that thing hit him. He shook his head, trying to focus on his hurt friend. Noctis could handle it, and Luna was coming in with reinforcements. "We can't stay here. This place is going to be swarmed by the empire in a matter of minutes. They're going to kill everyone."

Gladio turned towards him with a glare that said he clearly knew that. "Ig, you've got to let me see," He stressed again. "We need to move, and the potion will help." He didn't give him a choice in the matter as he reached down, yanking the hand away.

Prompto blanched at the site of the jagged piece of glass sticking out of his face. It was jutting out of one of his aqua eyes, cutting up over and under his brow. The other eye was clear and blinking up at them in pain. "Hey Specks," He cooed softly at him, hand brushing across his forehead. "That's gnarly, man," He tried to tease him, and he thought he saw Ignis roll his good eye.

"If it's all the same to you, I would rather not be reminded of my glasses right now," He said, voice strained with pain. He opened up as Gladio put the potion to his mouth, pouring down half of the medicine before he pulled it back.

"Ig, this is going to hurt," Gladiolus assured him, never being one to sugar coat. "He needs a bandage," He said, and Prompto realized he was talking to him as he looked around. He looked down at himself, his own skimpy clothing feeling ridiculous now as he considered how worthless he was to helping Ignis. He crawled over to a mangled corpse, blanching as he reached for their shirt, realizing they were still wearing the chocobo one from the festival as he ripped out a strip. "Now Prompto!" He heard the bark from behind him, and he scrambled back over just in time to see Gladio pull the chunk of glass out of Ignis' eye as he screamed.

His stomach rebelled with the amount of tequila and guilt rolling around in it as he realized this was all his fault. ...Everything was his fault. He had done this to Ignis...to one of his only friends. He gagged, nothing coming up but a dry heave as he covered his mouth, watching the fresh blood pour out of Ignis' face.

Gladio scoffed in disgust as he grabbed the dirty t-shirt from him. He pressed a wad into the ruined eye, before wrapping the rest around his head as Ignis was panting out in pain. The driver gripped the ground as his nails dug along the wet wooden deck underneath him.

"Listen to me Ig, I know this sucks, but we have to move," Gladio barked more orders, but there was a softness in his tone as he helped the other sit up, getting him to his feet and supporting him against his body. "Noct is fighting that thing right now. This place is going to be swarming in troops. We've got to get as many of the survivors as possible out of the city." He turned to Prompto then, and he already knew what was going to be asked. He was going to demand answers. He was going to demand penance. "What the hell happened? How did we not know the Leviathan was coming? Wasn't Luna supposed to summon it?"

His stomach rolled again as he remembered the smell of those people burning. He remembered turning Ravus to ash. He remembered the look on Noctis' face when he found out who he was. "Something else caused it to wake up. We didn't know...Noctis reacted as fast as he could."

"We need a ship," Ignis said as they all processed the information. "I can fly it. We just have to make sure to get as many people out before Nifelheim swarms the city." He instructed, taking command as Prompto and Gladio nodded. Prompto moved towards one of the magitek ships, but Gladio grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"No, not you," Prompto held his breath, waiting for the accusation to roll of his tongue. He was one of the Nifs. He was a traitor. He was a murderer. "Go get our King," He commanded. "We'll take care of the rest," Gladio cupped the back of his neck as their eyes met. "Now go kid! We'll grab the two of you when it's time." Prompto nodded, heart hammering in his chest as the sky opened up and began to pour, drenching them even more. "And kid?" Gladio called as Prompto had went to run away. Prompto turned back to him, seeing the backpack Gladio was wearing. "Don't worry about our other child of the group," He said, motioning back and he watched as a small feathery head poked its way out of the satchel.

Prompto felt his knees go weak as through this horror and carnage he hadn't even thought about how Preen was still in the city. Gladio had saved him...the big softie. "Thank you," He managed, because he didn't deserve friends like these. He destroyed everything in his life tonight, and yet, for the moment...he still had his family. "I'll go get, Noct." He told him before taking off back towards the fight with the Leviathan.

He ran through the ruined city, still drained of his true strength as he shot bullet after bullet at those magitek bastards. He looked up as Noctis used his birthright powers, the ancient weapons swirling around him as he attacked the sea creature with everything he had. How was he supposed to help? How could he ever make this any better after what he had done?

He looked around him as Altissia's troops began to swarm around him as well, fighting until their last breath as Luna had accomplished what she had said she would. Of course she had. She was a hero too. Her and Noctis were made for each other. He looked over to the dock, seeing her there with her staff as he mouth moved in a chant. She would help Noctis more than he ever could. He just had to worry about the magitek troops around him not being able to reach his king and distract him.

He himself was distracted by the sound of clapping, and it felt like ice water had invaded his veins that had nothing to do with how soaked he was from the freezing rain and ocean pouring down off the Leviathan. Prompto turned slowly, unsurprised to see Ardyn leaning against a crumbling wall. Of course he was here. He had set all of this up, right? Ravus had all but said so.

"Love what you've done with the place, Alex," He teased, pushing off the wall and walking slowly towards him. "I've never been so proud. I knew you were powerful, but this?" He motioned around them. "You get the gold star."

"My name isn't Alex," Prompto hissed at the bastard, holding up his gun as he aimed it at his head. "You did this. You sent Ravus," He winced as he was met with more biting laughter.

"I did this?" Ardyn asked with amusement. "I wasn't the one that burned those innocent people to cinders just because I lost my temper. That was you, Alex," He said, punctuating the name. "Take some responsibility for your own actions, because I assure you, your dear king will blame you for them."

"Why did you do this?" Prompto asked, practically begging for an answer. "You didn't have to! You could have just let me be!"

"Let you be?" Ardyn asked incredulously. "Let you lick the heels of the King of Lucis? Do you know who you are!?" He screamed then, and Prompto gasped as Ardyn disappeared, reappearing in front of him as he slammed him against the wall. How in the world was he so fast?

"I'm Prompto Argentum," Prompto said through gritted teeth as Ardyn pressed against him. "I'm part of Noctis' Glaive. I am a citizen of Insomnia." He told him all of these things, watching the rage spread across Ardyn's normally placid face.

"No, my darling...you are so much more than that." He pressed his hand to his chest. "You are the first to survive the implantation of a Guardian. You are the first hybrid. You are the heir to an Empire more powerful than you could imagine. You 'will' return to your home, and you will take your place on that throne when your worthless father dies."

Prompto struggled, trying to push Ardyn away, but it was like trying to move a brick wall as he glared at the smug bastard. "I'm none of those things. I won't ever be any of those things. I left Nifelheim!"

"You took a break!" Ardyn corrected. "But it's time for you to stop messing around with your boy king, and fulfill your destiny."

"I don't have a destiny!" He screamed back in protest, looking worriedly up towards the sky as he heard Noctis cry out. He wouldn't last much longer against that thing. "I won't go back there,"

"You will," Ardyn assured him, gripping his chin. "I've waited lifetimes for you. You will not disappoint me. If you need me to provide you with a lesson on the loyalty of your king, well, then I am happy to oblige. Let's see how much he loves you then."

"Don't do anything to hurt him!" Prompto bit right back, the other's face inches from his own as he stared into those sinister eyes.

"Why would I hurt him, Alex?" Ardyn asked, and Prompto wriggled with revulsion as hands traveled down his sides, whipping their hips together so that he could easily feel just what all of this death and destruction was doing to the sadistic bastard. "You do such a very good job of doing that yourself." He ripped him away from the wall. "Now come on, let's go rescue your king."

Ardyn began to walk, and to his horror Prompto felt his own legs moving without his brain telling them to. It was just like in the bar. Whatever power Ardyn held made his own limbs act like they were attached to puppet strings. It was the most horrifying feeling in this world as he trailed after the bastard like a trained puppy.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked, pupils dilated in fear as he felt his blood vessels constricting. "How?"

Ardyn looked back with a grin as they walked towards the dock with LunaFreya. "You and I are connected. One only has to explore that connection to find the nuances beneath it. You're very easy to control, Alex. I've already thought of all the lovely things I can make you do to yourself. I can't wait to watch."

"Sadistic fuck," Prompto hissed, trying to fight against the control, but not able to move his own limbs as he continued to walk at Ardyn's pace, taking the exact same steps as the Chancellor.

"You have no idea," Arydn mused. "You will though. You'll know exactly what it is to be dominated by your betters. I told you I liked you covered in blood."

"You're a psychotic freak!" Prompto said back between clenched teeth, his stomach rolling in revulsion, and for some reason that he would never be able to describe, anticipation.

Ardyn motioned up towards the fight. "Oh my darling Alex, you're psychotic if you think that that man up there can stand to have his eyes on you and all that you are and not want to make you scream in both pleasure and pain. He has, right?" Ardyn asked. "Does he apologize after he can't manage to help himself? Does he make it up to you?"

"Shut up," Prompto growled at the bastard. "Don't compare you and Noctis."

"Why?" Ardyn asked. "Because you know I'm right?"

"Because I know you're dead as soon as I can manage to move again!" Prompto screamed at him as the Leviathan roared.

Ardyn laughed again. "Oh Alex, you need to learn to control your powers before you can ever control me," He admonished. "And you won't do that until I've had time to properly train you. Consider that while you're wasting your potential in the back seat of your boyfriend's car," Ardyn mocked. "Consider that as you watch the way he now looks at you knowing who you are. He can't control you anymore. You're better than him."

"Truly I'm not," Prompto assured him, watching as a great light spread from Luna's staff, crawling upwards and wrapping around the Leviathan's body. It froze the creature as Noctis took that opportunity to attack.

Prompto watched in awe as Noctis fought. His strength was incredible. He had never seen anything like it as he seemed to surround the Leviathan on all sides. He was only able to track the movements of his shadow clones he left behind, the blue light blinding even in this storm. Luna began to cry out her chants, the white light growing as it surrounded the Leviathan, encasing it. She was trapping it for Noctis. She was winning the battle for all of them.

The Leviathan stiffened with a last hit from Noctis. His king stabbed his sacred blade into its neck, dragging down as he fell stories towards the ground. Luna's light tried to steady him as she protected him and held the Guardian at bay. Prompto watched in fascination as that huge monstrous body began to quake unsteadily, and he knew what was going to happen.

"LUNA RUN!" He screamed at the woman, feeling his limbs actually working as he was able to sprint towards her as the Leviathan began to topple. He barely got to her in time as he tackled her forward just in time for her to avoid the giant sea creature falling right on top of her and killing her.

They both flew through the air and landed on the other side of the deck as the Leviathan split them from Ardyn. They were left on a ruined ledge as he covered her body, protecting her from all the debris and wincing as boards and nails slammed into his back. His hands found her face as he cupped her cheek, examining her for any injury. "Are you alright?" He asked her, not able to look behind him just yet to see the ruin and devastation left behind.

Luna looked absolutely exhausted as she glanced up at him, but she was still able to smile and nod. "Did we do it?" She asked him, and her voice was so weak and frail. He hated hearing her like this. When they got somewhere safe he would let her sleep for a week.

"Yeah," He promised her, stroking her beautiful cheek. "You did," He gave her credit where it was due. "You saved our king,"

She smiled then, and it was such a sad smile it took him aback. "I'm so glad," Only she didn't sound glad. In fact, she was crying. "I don't blame you, Prompto." She told him, and one of those weak hands cupped his cheeks. "I know the truth of things. I know you wouldn't," She swallowed and grabbed his hand, and something small and hard pressed against his palm. "I'm glad we were able to be friends. I will always cherish that friendship," She pressed up, and Prompto's eyes widened as their lips touched briefly.

"Luna..what?" He tried to ask, but he was entranced once more with that kind smile.

"It's up to you now, Prompto," She said as his left hand closed around whatever she had given him. Why did she sound like this? Why did she sound so much like she was saying good-bye? "Take care of him,"

"Always," He promised her, because he didn't know what was happening right now, but protecting Noctis was a vow he could instantly make.

"Lady Luna…" He heard Ardyn's voice above them, and he glanced up to see the bastard standing over them both. "Such a pain in my side. You know Alex, she could bring this all down. She could crash everything around us. All of my planning dissolved into the same ash as your victims."

Prompto sat up, looming over Luna in protection as he aimed his gun at that sadistic bastard's head. "Get away from her you son of a bitch." He growled, feeling his powers began to prickle under his skin again. He would kill him if he came any closer.

"Prompto! Luna!" He heard a call from behind him, and he glanced towards the other side of the deck as Noctis leapt over the fallen Leviathan, crashing 10 feet away from them. Noctis was face first in watery blood, and Prompto saw the board that was sticking all the way through his stomach then. He was injured...dying...and he had still jumped over to save them. He watched Noctis push up onto his hands and knees, trying to find the strength to save them. He was strong. He would die a hero...only Prompto wouldn't let that happen. He had promised to protect him. He had sworn it to Luna.

Prompto cocked his gun as he aimed it towards Ardyn's skull. He was a good shot. He never missed. Ardyn laughed at his efforts, stepping closer to them as he reached out, petting Prompto's soaked blond hair.

"Don't you touch them!" He heard Noctis scream, and he saw the pool of blood getting bigger the more he tried to help them. "Prompto shoot!" He commanded to him, and when he saw the way Ardyn grinned at the command he knew he was in trouble.

"Yes, Prompto," He mocked him. "Go ahead and shoot," Arydn stepped even closer as he pressed two fingers to his skull in a pretend gun. "Bang!" He said, pulling his fingers in a downward angle.

Prompto stared in horror, first at Ardyn as his hand began to move of his own accord, and then when he realized what was happening, down at Luna as he turned his hand down, firing a shot right into her chest.

The sound of the gunshot was deafening. It was all white noise then. It was like time had stopped as he stared down at her eyes, meeting them as he watched the life fade out of them. He watched her soul leave at his own hands, not able to even process the horror of killing one of his own friends. ...He had killed LunaFreya, the Oracle. He had killed her in front of Noctis.

"NO!" He heard a scream of pure agony, and knew it had come from the man who had proposed to him just hours ago. ...How could it have just been hours ago? He grunted as he was tackled off of her, head slamming into the edge of the dock as he looked up to see tear streaked blue pools of pain staring down at him. "What did you do!? Why!?" He screamed, grief and agony poignant in his voice.

Prompto was shaking his head, unable to explain what had happened. He couldn't find the words to tell Noctis it wasn't him, because it was him. He had pulled the trigger. It had been his hands. He was sobbing uncontrollably at what he had just done. "I'm sorry...I didn't...I wouldn't…" He couldn't talk anymore. It hurt too much. It hurt to feel warm tears drip onto his face along with the water pouring from the sky.

Ardyn grabbed Noctis from off of him, pulling him off as Prompto screamed and reached for him. "Did I tell you that you could touch him anymore?" He heard Ardyn ask as he reached down, ripping the board out of Noctis' stomach and drenching Prompto in his lover's blood. "You've become irrelevant, King Noctis," He mocked. "And I'm taking him back with me...don't worry...I'll let him say goodbye to your corpse."

Prompto sprang up to get to him, but Ardyn swept his hand, sending him flying out into the ocean. His body fully submerged in the water as he pumped his arms, trying to break back through the surface of the freezing depths. His head broke the surface at the same time as a magitek ship settled overhead.

He watched as the docking bay opened, and Gladio sprang out with his giant sword already aimed. Ardyn had to block the weapon with his own gun as he let Noctis go. He was sent flying back by Gladiolus as the other swang the gigantic weapon with speed and precision as he drove Ardyn back.

Prompto watched them fight as he swam back towards the deck, trying to get back to Noctis. He had to make sure that he was okay...that he was alive. He struggled to grab for the broken boards, glancing up as his arm was grabbed. He met Ignis' one good eye as he was yanked back onto solid ground. He couldn't even bring himself to thank him, not able to think about anything other than, "Noctis!" He screamed, running over to him as his king was lying half sprawled upon Luna's corpse. "Noctis!" He yelled again, cupping those cold cheeks before he reacted. He grabbed out a potion, pressing it to his lips and sighing in relief as the other weakly swallowed. "That's it baby...that's it…" He told him shakily. He uncapped another one and poured it over the hole in his side, watching it begin to slowly knit together.

He was sobbing so hard he couldn't even breathe as he looked down at his almost dead king and the Oracle who had given her life for him. He forced his eyes up to Gladio and Ardyn, meeting Ardyn's mocking smile as the other bowed to him as Gladio took a final lunging swing. He disappeared before it hit, and Gladio swung at thin air. Prompto knew he was gone...for now. But how long was that? He knew what he wanted now...so how long until he killed more friends along the way to get to it? What the fuck was the point of resisting?

He clung to the bodies underneath him, feeling the full weight of the pain he had caused as he cried for them, as if his tears would serve as penance...as if it made him any less of a murderer. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, and he fought like a wild animal as they tried to pull him away from them. He saw Noctis attempting to rouse, and he fought even harder against whoever was pulling him back. He didn't want him to wake up on top of her like that...he couldn't let him see her like that.

"Prompto...Prompto calm down," He heard Ignis try as he fought even harder. "We have to go. magitek are starting to swarm now that the Leviathan has been defeated. They will kill us all." He tried to say calmly, and he had to know by then Prompto had lost his mind as he started to scream.

He saw Gladio appear in front of him then, and the hilt of his gigantic blade struck him in the side of the head. Prompto instantly went limp, woozy as he fell forward into Gladio's arms. He felt something warm trickling down his face as he was hefted up like a sack of potatoes and thrown over Gladio's shoulder. He saw Gladio grab Noctis and do the same with him.

"Can you grab Lady LunaFreya?" He heard Gladio ask, and everything was swimming as he struggled to remain conscious.

"You didn't have to bash his brains in, Gladio," Ignis admonished as he carefully lifted up Luna.

"I'll apologize to him when we are out of this city and still alive," Gladio gruffed. "Now let's get on the ship and go!" He barked, and the fire of the city began to fade as they walked towards the ship. He saw the hatch begin to close in front of him as he caught a last look at the devastation he had left behind...and then everything faded to black.

,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	11. I'm Yours, My Liege

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 11: I'm Yours, My Liege

"Let's go over this again," Gladio started, and Prompto groaned at just the thought of having to go over what had happened in Altissia one more time. He felt like he had already told them each altered detail 50 times already.

"Ardyn and Ravus were in the city, they antagonized the Leviathan into rising," Prompto started, not even going into the rest of it. He supposed Gladio and Ignis would find out when Noctis finally woke up, however, until then he didn't want to be executed for his crimes.

"And the Prince?" Gladio asked, and Prompto felt his blood run cold. He glanced uncertainly towards the room where Noctis had been sleeping for over two weeks. He was still healing from his injuries. He was lucky to be alive. The jagged board had punctured his spleen, and he had to have emergency surgery the moment they had gotten back to Lucis. Since then they had been holled up outside of Lestallum waiting for Noctis to come back to them. ...Waiting for answers.

"The prince?" He asked. "Isn't he King now?" He questioned, and glanced back as Gladio threw something in front of him. Prompto held his breath as his contact covered eyes scanned the newspaper heading, feeling the blood drain out of his face as his fingers trailed over the picture of him in the paper.

"What is this?" Would this be the time then? Would he not even get to say goodbye to Noctis before they killed him? His eyes scanned over his leather clad form, black spiky hair and red glowing eyes making him all but unrecognizable.

"That," Gladio started, pointing to his picture. "Is our single biggest threat. Don't you listen to the news, Prompt?" He questioned. "I know you've been busy with Noctis, but it isn't everyday that the Emperor reclaims an heir. Once we kill the little bastard I hear there's even a reward in it for us. He is offering a million gil to anyone who has any information about his son."

"Is that all you ever think of?" Ignis admonished, coming into the room with three mugs, laying one in front of each of them as he sat down. "Ebony," He explained as Gladio sloshed around the contents.

"Nah," Gladio argued. "It's not all I ever think of, but you can't deny it would be nice to get our hands on that fortune. Aldercapt kept this kid a secret, and now he's desperate to get him back under control." He motioned to the fire surrounding Prompto in the photo. "He's clearly experimented on him. He looks like a daemon. That's what they're calling him. The Daemon Prince of Niflheim." He snorted. "Guess that makes Noct an angel."

Ignis leaned down to examine the photo. "It would be pertinent to gather as much intelligence on him as possible. If he is able to help destroy and entire city, who knows what else he could be capable of?" He glanced up then, and Prompto quickly avoided his eyes. "You know Prompto, he kind of looks like you. Same build. He must be around yours and Noctis' age."

Prompto stared at the photo, not believing they didn't recognize him. Well, he supposed they didn't want to. Why would they want to think their travel companion would be capable of such things? It would be much easier to assume it was a daemon prince from somewhere else. It would be so much easier until Noctis woke up and told them the truth. He also supposed the glowing red eyes obscuring half of his face didn't hurt in hiding his identity.

"The Emperor is looking for him, then?" He asked, feeling a shudder go down his spine at the thought of his father having tangible evidence that he was really alive.

"Desperately," Ignis murmured as he sipped on his coffee. "This man is the true heir to Niflheim, and now with the High Commander being dead he needs to solidify the fact that he has that power. He's getting old."

"And yet not any less wicked," Prompto remarked, trying not the think of what he had done to Ravus.

"You're in a mood," Gladio remarked. "I know you're getting stir crazy being here, but we can't do anything to make him wake up sooner."

"We could smack him with a stick?" Prompto suggested as Gladio laughed.

"Yes, well I suppose we could do that," He sighed, sipping at his coffee. "Honestly, he may not want to wake up. Losing Luna like that...He's going to be murderous when he finally opens those pretty blue eyes."

Prompto swallowed hard, thinking that may have been the biggest understatement ever spoken. Noctis had to be in so much pain. He had to be hurting, and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't do anything because he had caused it. He had always been there to protect his king, and yet he had been the one to truly hurt him. Noctis had already lost his father and still managed to put up a brave front, but Luna? Prompto's eyes stung as he thought of the loss of his new friend, but he refused to cry anymore. He had spent a week crying and feeling sorry for himself. He had spent the next week sick with what would happen when Noctis woke up. ...Why wasn't he waking up?

"He's going to be grieving," Ignis corrected, shifting the bandage over half of his face. His eye was still healing, but the doctors had told him he had probably lost it. Yet another thing he was guilty of doing. Ignis hadn't let it get him down, however, he had just said at least he still had one good one. ...That kind of positivity didn't belong in their group anymore. He thought back to how a few weeks ago Noctis was taking him for a date at the Moogle Carnival. ...A few weeks ago they were collecting an egg to raise a chocobo. ...A few weeks ago there had been hope. Now there was only despair left in his gut for the moment Noctis woke up and told his friends what kind of a monster they were allowing to share their tent.

The scream that tore through the cabin they had rented out made everyone in the room jump, and Prompto's blood curdled at the sound of absolute agony in that scream.

"Noct!" Gladio called, and they were all on their feet in an instant as they burst through the door. Despite his apprehension on what Noctis would do to him, Prompto was first in to help his king. He would never let Noctis hurt.

He flinched when he saw that Noctis had summoned his weapon, relentlessly destroying every bit of furniture in the room. His eyes were tinged pink with his powers as he cut through the dresser, slashing along the walls. Prompto stood in horror as he considered what could be going through Noct's head to warrant this level of destruction.

"Hey!" Gladio barked, clearly not fearing the king's wrath near as much as he rushed over, grabbing Noctis around the waist and yanking him off his feet. "Knock it the fuck off! You're going to tear your stitches!"

"Yes...and my card is down for the deposit on this place," Ignis mused. "And I'd rather not lose it," He came over to stand in front of Noctis, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Prompto saw the exact moment Noctis looked up and realized what had happened to Ignis' eye. He wanted to curl up in pain as he watched the regret cover Noct's features.

"Ignis…" His king's voice started softly, and it sounded like singing after not hearing it for two weeks. "Did that...did it happen in the fight?"

Ignis nodded slowly, rubbing Noctis' shoulder. "It did. Thankfully Gladio and Prompto were there to offer emergency medical care. You would never believe how delicate Gladio can be when he needs to," Ignis tried to joke, but Noctis' eyes had flickered at Prompto's name, finding him in the room with that intense stare.

Prompto sunk back against the door frame, trying not to sink to the floor as sapphire grey eyes met his, as if trying to dig their way down into his soul for answers. He saw revulsion flash in them before they flickered away. Now it would come...Now Noctis would tell them all. This was the end of his family….his happiness. They would give him back to the empire...or just execute him right here.

"Is Luna…" Was what he asked instead, not even able to finish the statement. He didn't have to though, the way Ignis' and Gladio's eyes went to the floor told him all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Noct," Ignis finally replied, stepping up. "There was nothing we could do. The body is going to be taken back to Tenebrae. We thought we should wait for you to awaken first."

"To say goodbye?" Noctis asked, and his voice sounded so hollow and broken. "To beg forgiveness for bringing this upon her?" Prompto's nails dug into the doorframe, wishing for the millionth time that Ardyn had made him shoot himself instead.

"Noct, it wasn't your fault." Ignis assured him, and Prompto watched the way that Gladio clung to him a little tighter in comfort. "You couldn't have known he would be there."

"He?" Noctis asked, eyes once more flickering up towards Prompto. "Who's he?"

"Didn't you see him?" Gladio asked. "The photos were taken in the ballroom you and Luna were in. Prompto told us he had been knocked out during the explosion, but we were hoping you would be able to provide us more information on the bastard."

"Did he?" Noctis asked, and Prompto knew whatever credibility he could have built back up with his king was ruined now with his lies. He just couldn't leave before he had a chance to see Noctis again.

Ignis handed Noctis over the newspaper, and Prompto wanted to throw up as his eyes scanned the picture. Noctis had told him how sexy he looked as a daemon. ...The same daemon now featured on the front page of every newspaper in the country. He heard the paper crumble in the king's hands, and held his breath as he waited for the accusation to spill out of those beautiful lips.

"Guess we have a new target," Noctis murmured, and Prompto glanced up in confusion, those blue eyes nowhere near meeting his own. "He must be working with Ardyn. We find one, we find the other, right?" He asked. "If he hasn't gone back to the Emperor by now there must be a reason. Ardyn set that up. He wanted Ravus and Luna to die in the fight. He wanted Alexander to be there."

"Why would he want him there?" Gladio asked. "And where the hell has that kid been all this time?"

"He ran," Noctis said hollowly. "He ran from Niflheim when he was a child. He was abused."

"He destroyed Altissia, Noctis!" Gladio barked. "You're talking about how we can befriend him or something!"

"Gladio!" Ignis started. "Leave him alone. He just woke up. I'm sure he's not making any master plans yet. Let him process Luna."

"She shouldn't be buried in Tenebrae." He said softly then. "She was going to be my wife. She should be buried in Insomnia in the royal tombs."

Prompto did slide halfway down the door at that, feeling like he was stabbed in the stomach as it ached. He hadn't eaten in days...couldn't bring himself to even think of food. He was regretting it now as his head swam with lack of sustenance.

"Noctis," Ignis started quietly. "We can't bury her in Insomnia. The city is guarded by thousands of magitek soldiers. The royal tombs are by the palace...we won't make it."

"Then we'll freeze her body until we can take her home," Noctis responded. "We'll go to Tenebrae and find Shiva."

"Do you really think you're ready for another Guardian?" Gladio asked, finally letting go of him and making sure Noctis could stand steadily on his feet.

"I have to be, don't I?" Noctis asked. "There are far more powerful things in this world than Guardians. I need all the help I can get."

Gladio sighed, patting his shoulder. "You're strong kid. I'm proud of you."

"Don't be proud of me," Noctis corrected. "I'm an idiot," He admonished himself.

"A hungry idiot, I hope?" Ignis asked him. "Prompto and Gladio have been letting me feed them vegetables for the last two weeks. I need to get back into my junk food habit with my picky king."

"Sounds great," He gave in. "You mind making those schnitzel sandwiches? You know they're my favorite."

"Meat and grease," Gladio remarked. "Sure sounds like you," He ruffled Noct's hair. "We'll go get your unhealthy pile of crap,"

"Hey, I will remind you I am cooking that crap," Ignis reminded him testily.

"Which is the only reason while I'll eat it." He glanced back then, and Prompto felt all of his muscles clench as he had wanted them to forget he was in the room. He had wanted to drift away. "Besides, blondie there needs some sort of nourishment. I haven't seen him eat more than a handful of times since we brought you here."

"He doesn't eat when he's feeling guilty," Noctis informed them. "Don't worry. I'll make him eat when you guys get back."

Gladio snorted as he moved towards the door, and Prompto winced as he messed up his blond spikes. "Relax Prompt, he's awake now. Let's go do the king's bidding and get him his schnitzel and noodles."

"Schnitzel sandwiches," Ignis corrected as he moved by him and out of the doorframe.

Prompto moved to follow him, thinking if had to stay in this room one more second he might die.

"Prompto?" Noctis asked, and he felt all the color drain out of his face and his knees quake. "Can you stay while they go out?"

Prompto slowly nodded, staring at the ground as Gladio and Ignis moved past him. They probably thought Noctis wanted comfort. They probably thought he needed a shoulder to cry on. ...He knew his lover didn't need anything of the sort. Prompto kept his eyes downcast as he heard the door to the cabin close, not raising them until he felt a finger underneath his chin. Prompto held his breath until the last second, finally flickering his watery guilt filled eyes up to Noctis. The hate he saw in the other's depths made him flinch.

"Alexander," Noctis greeted through clenched teeth. "My love, I think it's time we talked, don't you?"

The name hurt worse than any punch could. He wished Noctis would have hit him instead, he wished he would have beaten his brains in for what he did. "P-please don't call me…"

"Why not!?" Noctis growled, slamming both hands on either side of Prompto's head. "It's your name, isn't it!?"

"I was going to tell you," Prompto tried, hands twitching with the need to reach out to him. Noctis was hurting so bad...he hated it. He hated that he had caused it.

"Oh?" Noctis asked mocking, and Prompto leaned into the hand that ran through his blond spikes almost comfortingly, before ripping at them as he pulled him close. "Before or after you were going to let me marry you? Before or after you killed her!?" He said against his lips, hot hair bouncing off of them as his heart raced.

He couldn't help himself this time as he reached out shakily, his own hands fisting in Noctis' messy hair. "I didn't. Noctis...Ardyn can control me somehow. He can make my body move...do whatever he wills it. He said we were connected."

He was quieted as Noctis pressed up hard against him, ripping the hands off of him and pressing them above his head. Blue lightning was crackling down their combined hands as Noctis' eyes were still tinged with red instead of white. "Connected?" Prompto shut his eyes as a warm mouth pressed to the juncture of his chin, biting hard before Noctis moved to his ear. "Do you think there's a world that exists that I would ever let him take you from me?" He asked, breath hot on his skin as a shiver went down Prompto's spine. He would never admit how turned on he was at feeling Noctis pressed up against him...hearing that possession for him even after he had learned the truth.

"I'm not going anywhere," Prompto managed, feeling his own powers begin to swirl in his stomach, heating up his blood as angry teeth dragged their way down his jaw bone.

"What was the plan, Alex?" Noctis asked cruelly. "Befriend me...seduce me...kill me?" He questioned, and Prompto groaned as the king was rocking his hips with every accusation leaving his tongue.

"Think you have your history a little wrong," Prompto answered, shifting slightly until their bodies slotted together, feeling Noctis' hardness pressed against his own. "I didn't seduce you...and if I wanted to kill you I could have done so all the nights you've fallen asleep snoring in my ear."

Prompto groaned as his jaw was bit again, tilting his neck in submission as he tried to grip Noctis' hand, offering him comfort. Noctis slammed him back up against the doorframe for his efforts. "Oh? I seduced you? Is that what you think?"

"I seem to remember something about three dates…" Prompto tried, glancing toward Noctis to see lightning crackling across his entire body with his temper.

Noctis gave a small laugh, nails digging hard into Prompto's wrist, blood leaking down his forearms. "You made me want you. You made me obsessed with you." Noctis accused. "And now? Now I'm attached to you. Now I fucking love you." He let those arms go to grab Prompto's head, slamming it back against the wall. "Now I fucking hate you!"

Prompto's vision swam as the pain wracked its way through his skull, wincing before forcing his eyes to meet Noctis' again. "If you hate me so much, why didn't you tell them?"

"Because I love you!" Noctis screamed. "You lying to me my entire life doesn't make that any less real! It doesn't make you any less mine, because I assure you I will not let Niflheim have you!"

"Not going anywhere," Prompto said again, knowing Noctis had severe abandonment issues. He knew he needed the reassurance. "I love you too. That wasn't a lie."

Noctis snorted. "No, just everything else, huh baby?" He asked him, laying their foreheads together. "You killed her. She trusted you," 'I trusted you' was clearly just underneath that statement.

"I would never hurt Luna," Prompto denied, hands trembling as they came up to Noctis' back, rubbing it comfortingly. "I'm yours. I am your loyal soldier, and what happened in Altissia...I promise I'll get better control. I promise I'll train...I'll do better," He begged him, not noticing the tears pouring from his now red eyes. "I love you Noctis...Please...please believe me. Please don't leave me...Please…" He sobbed as Noctis lost his footing, going to his knees as he wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist, head buried in his thin stomach, and Prompto cried harder as he felt the front of his shirt getting wet with his king's tears.

He pet Noct's shaggy hair as the other cried, and he felt his sorrow reverberate through him. Noctis had lost everything in his life. He had been thrown on an impossible mission, and yet the young king had still remained himself. He had still joked...he had let himself love. He had kept them together on this ruined roadtrip, and Prompto had taken that strength away from him. He had betrayed him in the worst possible way.

"I fled to Insomnia as one of the refugees. That wasn't a lie." He explained, stroking the soft hair as Noctis grieved. "When I was pretty young...My father...He...He put something inside of me. It nearly killed me," He took a deep breath, not realizing how bad his voice was shaking. "It didn't though...it just killed a whole lot of other people. He had me test my abilities on my own people. He had me kill men, women, children...it didn't matter. He wanted to test my limits. One day...He threw me into the prison of magitek failures. He tossed me in there like trash to a place full of monsters who didn't care that I was six or that I was scared and alone." Prompto shut his eyes as tears cascaded down his face. "It took a bit...a bit of...encouragement," He said, feeling sick. "But I lost it like I did in Altissia. Only I didn't burn them...I exploded them. You don't even understand how much blood I had to wade through to get to that fence and escape. My father was waiting for me when I finally got over...when I had killed dozens and dozens of people, and he grabbed me then, covered head to foot in visceral matter, and he hugged me for the first time in my life. He told me he was proud of me."

Noctis had pulled back by this point in the story as Prompto shook against the wall at having to relive it. He sat back on his knees, grabbing the back of Prompto's legs as he collapsed forward onto his lap. He bit his lip as the pad of Noct's thumbs wiped at his now glowing red eyes, not seeming to care as power pulsed between them.

"I left because I wouldn't let him use me as a weapon. It wasn't hard to find the blood to douse my bed in. I made my way down the tower, and I didn't look back." He wrapped his arms around Noctis' neck as he watched him, trying to make him understand. "I didn't come to Insomnia for you. I just came because that's where the rest of the refugees were going. I tried to disguise myself, but I didn't need to bother. My father had always kept me hidden away. There weren't even any accounts that I had ever been born."

"Why?" Noctis asked, and his voice was dry and raspy as he watched him.

"Because he thought I was going to die, I would guess." Prompto said, swallowing down his sobs as he tried to continue. "Everyone else did that they tried it on...and I suppose it would be hard to explain a dead prince."

"As if there needed to be another reason for me to want the Emperor dead." Noctis growled out, arms tightening around him. "Why did you start talking to me?"

Prompto knitted his eyebrows as Noctis sounded so fragile for this part of the story. ...As if it might break him if he told him he was just a job. Noctis had a lot of employees...he didn't have a lot of friends. "Because I found Luna's dog," Prompto answered easily. "She asked that I watch after you, and when I saw you...I saw how lonely you were." He shook his head as he tried to convince Noctis. "None of that was a lie. Nothing that has happened since has been a lie. We grew up together. We're best friends."

"You're the son of my enemy," Noctis added. "You're the heir to an empire that took my home and family away from me." Noct's eyes were full of pain as he looked at him, sorrow written across his features. "How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that I took you to my bed? How am I supposed to live with the fact that if I didn't need you with me so desperately that all of those people would still be alive? ...Luna would still be alive," He added.

"If you want me to go, just say it. I'm yours until I die, and if you want my death just say that too." Noctis gripped him tighter at those words, anger lighting up his eyes again.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked, nails digging up his back. "For me to release you...to send you back to Niflheim and to Ardyn!" The accusation ripped through the room as hatred lit up Noctis' features. "You want me to give them back all of this power?"

Prompto felt sick at the accusation. "Is that what you care about? My powers? You care that with me we could end this war?"

"Should I not care about such things?" Noctis asked him darkly, hands gripping his hips. "I am the King of Lucis, and I happen to have a way to overthrow the empire sleeping in my bed. After what they've done to me...I want to see them pay."

"So you'll have me bathe through the blood of your enemies to do that?" Prompto asked back, disgust filling his tone.

Noctis gripped Prompto's chin as he glared at him. "Don't you dare try to take the high road here, Prompt. You don't have a leg to stand on."

"Maybe not," Prompto agreed. "But King Noctis...You're not any better than them." He pushed up off his lap then, wiping at his tear streaked cheeks with his sleeve. "If you wish, your majesty, my powers are yours. If you wish it, my body is yours." Pain pulsed through his blood. "You don't have to wish for my loyalty though Noctis...or my love...those were always yours." He bowed then. "My liege," He finished with before leaving the room. It hurt...he knew he didn't deserve Noctis' forgiveness, but he never thought he'd have to ask it. He thought they were more than that. He thought he loved him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto had showered and gotten changed into a loose fitting black sweater and jeans, skipping dinner as he pushed out the front door of the cabin they were squatting in outside of Lestallum. He stared at the magitek ship they had commandeered, knowing Luna's body was probably sitting in freezer in the kitchen of it.

He sighed as he touched his neck, the ring Luna had given him hanging from a chain close to his heart. He didn't want to give Noctis this ring. He knew what it meant. He had been there with his lover as they had watched his father grow weaker and weaker under the strain. This ring meant death, and he wouldn't be the one to hand him that fate. Not if he could be Noctis' sword instead. If he wanted to use him, then so be it. He'd been used by a lot worse.

He sank on the ground, still just staring up at the ship they would be boarding in a few hours. How was it possible that they were really going to bury Luna? His friend. Noctis' fiance...or was that him? That hadn't exactly been brought up, but Prompto was pretty positive that Noctis wasn't interested in such a thing anymore. He didn't know why though. If he wanted Niflheim, well, he could have it. He would get it by marriage, wouldn't he? He snorted, Noctis probably thought that's exactly what he wanted from Insomnia.

Prompto stared at his bare hand. They hadn't even exchanged rings before the whole dream went to shit. 100 dates Noctis had once said to him, Prompto should feel lucky they had gotten three. He should feel lucky for every second he had with Noctis.

"Gil for your thoughts?" Ignis asked, coming up to him and sinking down by him on the dirt. "You didn't eat dinner. Don't think our king didn't notice. He kept asking for you."

He thought he was going to run. ...He wouldn't run. This was his home. Noctis was his home. "He doesn't need to worry. I'll be fine." He had put in a new set of contacts to hide what he was while they went on a wild goose chase to find him.

Ignis reached out to rub the back of his neck. "I know this has taken its toll on you. Noctis isn't easy to deal with when he's hurting."

"He isn't easy to deal with when he's not," Prompto murmured, hugging his knees to his chin. "It's nothing I can't handle. I was just so worried about him."

"I know you were," Ignis assured him, pulling him close and wrapping and arm around his shoulders. "He's going to need you the most now. The story has changed for all of us. Luna had been helping us every step of the way, paving the road to our success. It's up to us now. The nights are getting longer, Prompto, and there are terrors in that night."

"I'm sorry about your eye," Prompto murmured, voice pained with guilt as he leaned against Ignis. "You can have one of mine if you want."

Ignis laughed at that, gripping his skinny arm. "Oh no Prompt, I would never dream of taking your rather unique eyes." Prompto glanced over at that, swallowing down his fear as he met Ig's one good eye. "Don't worry, we won't tell Gladio yet, will we? He tends to swing that big sword of his first and ask questions later."

"But…" He was loss for words. "Why?" He managed, not ever expecting this level of support.

"You're family, Prompto. I've never had any brothers, but the three of you are as close to them as I can imagine." He kissed the top of his head. "We're going to figure out a way to help you, alright? I'll do some research. We'll train you in things other than blowing off heads. I think you're quite good enough at that already." He hugged him tighter, and a relief he didn't realize he needed to feel flooded through him. "Don't give up on us yet, okay?"

Prompto felt a bit choked up as he swallowed, leaning into Ignis' arms. "I won't. I'm part of the King's Glaive until I die Ig, you know that."

Ignis snorted against his blond hair. "Yeah, I know that...now all we have to do is convince the two stubborn idiots inside of the same thing."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	12. Shiva

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 12: Shiva

Traveling to Tenebrae had been...painful. Maybe he was the only one that noticed it, that could very much be the case. His nerves by this point were frayed wires under his skin electrocuting him at the slightest movement. ...The slightest hint that Noctis might just look at him. He just wanted him to look. Then he would know where he stood with the king. If Noctis just looked at him he could try to start to repair this mess. But he didn't. It was like he couldn't. Noctis seemed to be writing him out of his own history. It was so much worse than being screamed at.

Prompto's nails dug into the metal table as they ate, and he listened to the small talk around him. He was seated next to Noctis, but could only feel coldness coming from the former prince. They had been traveling for close to three days to get back to the area, and Prompto hadn't pushed the topic of sleeping areas. Now that they had the magitek ship, which Ignis had nicknamed the Valerius, things were much quicker going. It almost felt like they had some sort of a flying home. They even had bunking rooms that used to be filled with soldiers, and now were only filled with makeshift hammocks. Noctis had been sleeping in his room by himself. Prompto had been pretending to sleep in the one down the hall, and instead had had yet another sleepless night reminiscing about how he could have ever taken it for granted that for a short amount of time he had been lucky enough to fall asleep in Noctis' arms.

"You haven't touched your food," He heard a voice remark, and he was so into his own anxiety in his head that he didn't realize the statement had been directed at him. He glanced up then, meeting Gladio's dark concerned eyes. "You look like shit. What the hell is going on with you?"

Prompto felt Noct's eyes on him then, and it felt like it was burning. His breath hitched at the attention, spooning through his chicken and rice. "Airsick," He managed, because maybe that would explain his lack of appetite.

"Yeah yeah, suppose that could be it," Gladio mused. "Or it could be the fact that you're a skinny pale rale of yourself and if you don't finish that entire meal I'm going to shove it down your throat."

"Leave him alone," Noctis growled across the table, and Prompto flinched at just hearing his voice.

"Oh really?" Gladio asked. "Now you're concerned? Don't you think me and Iggy haven't noticed that you haven't exactly been.."

Noctis got up, slamming his hands on the table and Prompto saw lightning crackle amongst the silverware. "It isn't any of your business," He snapped at him, and Prompto held his breath through his king's temper as it was aimed at him and the food was shoved towards him. "Eat your fucking dinner. Don't want you hungry when we bury Luna." He bit out, and Prompto only exhaled when Noctis had left the small mess hall back towards the sleeping quarters.

Prompto reached mechanically for the food, shoveling it down and trying not to gag as his stomach rebuked. He pulled the spoon from his mouth, realizing Ignis and Gladio were staring. "He's just upset about Luna. You can tell he's getting crankier the closer we get. He's grieving." The truth was that he deserved all of this from Noctis and more. He was a murderer who had taken away one of his only friends. He had put him in this position with lies and deceit.

"Yeah, well there's grieving and then there's being an asshole," Gladio remarked. "I'll give you a guess on which one he's being right now." He watched him roll his eyes, glaring after where Noctis had disappeared to. "You two on the outs?"

Prompto snorted. "Your observation skills are legendary," He teased the bigger man, forcing more food down his throat.

"Don't be a smartass," Gladio rebuked, and reached out to ruffle his hair. "You remember how he would get when he would get in fights with his old man?"

Prompto smiled bitterly at those memories, nodding quietly. "He'd lash out. Remember you usually having to beat some sense into him,"

"I remember having to come over and clean the apartment three times a week," Ignis said with disdain. "I'll never know where he managed to get all that garbage from."

"That may have been my fault," Prompto pointed out, stress in his shoulders lessening as he shook his head. "I would get all panicky when he got in a mood, and order all his favorite foods from all over Insomnia," He confessed. "We didn't want it to go to waste so we would have binge sessions for days. A few days in he would finally tell me about the fight with King Regis. You know he's not good at expressing his feelings."

"Understatement," Gladio grumbled.

"He's good at expressing them to you," Ignis pointed out. "He always has been. We could stock up on junk food after we leave Tenebrae?" He suggested, and Prompto must really look awful if they were both trying this hard.

"Where are we going to go once we leave Tenebrae?" Prompto asked curiously, because it was one of the main things weighing on his mind. "Do we go after Ardyn?" That meant the tower...that meant Niflheim.

"Eventually," Ignis said, voice hesitant as he watched him. "But I don't think Noct is ready yet," A little more pointedly he added. "I don't think any of us are." Prompto shoveled another mouthful of the food, avoiding Ignis' one good eye. "I suppose until then we grow stronger. We can find more tombs. We can do more."

"Our strength failed us with Luna," Prompto said quietly, not able to hold the fork anymore as he pushed his food away. "We couldn't protect her or Altissia."

"Yeah," Gladio agreed. "We lost that day kid, but it doesn't mean we have to like it." He shoved the food closer to encourage him to keep eating. "Luna wasn't your fault. You are not responsible for the things Ardyn did."

Prompto's eyes filled with tears at that as he pushed up from the table. "But what if I am?" He asked them both, because he was. They just didn't know why. "I'm sorry...I just need to take a walk." Too bad it wasn't that big of a ship.

His legs moved of their own accord towards Noct's room, taking a deep breath before pushing through the door without knocking. Noctis was standing by his travel pack looking down. His shoulders were shaking in a silent sob as he held a black tie in his hand.

Prompto's heart hurt for his lover...his best friend. He was going through so much, and he had lost one outlet that he had to death, and the other to betrayal. He swallowed, steeling his nerves as he moved up behind him, sliding his hands up Noct's back and feeling him shudder.

"Prompt...I was thinking…" He cleared his throat of the sorrow. "I was thinking I wanted to look nice when we got to Shiva. I thought Luna would approve if I was finally wearing something other than a t-shirt." Prompto's heart broke for him as he became more bold, wrapping his arms around Noct's waist and pulling him close. The other didn't resist, leaning back into him as the shaking started. "I don't even know how to tie a tie...Someone has always been there to help me with it. She would have known how to tie it for me...If she was here...If…"

Noctis spun around then, and Prompto was there immediately with his arms around him, holding his king as the man sobbed into his chest. He squeezed him, kissing the top of his head as he never before realized how frail Noctis could look when he was hurting.

"I can help you with your tie," He finally spoke, inhaling Noct's almost citrus spice smell as his own anxieties began to lesson with just being touched by the one he loved.

"I promised...I promised to protect her," Noct's voice was so broken it was painful as the king pulled back to look up at him. His eyes were practically glowing blue with his tears. "But all I was thinking about was you. When he was by you on the docks I knew he wanted to take you away…"

"Not going anywhere," Prompto said yet again, and Noctis laid their heads together as he gripped blond spikes.

"You're not...I won't let them take you," He said softly, fingers gripping desperately in his hair. "I failed her," He repeated. "I failed her to save my enemy."

Prompto stiffened at that, hurt flashing across his own face as he tried to shift away from the death like grip Noctis had on him. "I'm not your enemy, Noctis."

Noctis held him tighter, and Prompto grit his teeth as he was lifted and dragged up onto the metal dresser. "Stay there. I'll get the rest of the outfit on so you can do the tie." Prompto exhaled at that very obvious avoidance, glancing towards Noctis' messy bed and seeing the half empty whiskey bottle resting upon his pillow like a slumbering lover. ...Well that explained a few things.

"Do you want some coffee to sober up?" He asked him as Noctis stripped out of his t-shirt, leaving on the same pants as he grabbed for a black button up shirt. Prompto swallowed as he made himself look down at the expanse of flesh revealed, knowing this definitely wasn't the time.

"Why in the world would I ever want to experience this sober?" Noctis asked him curiously, fumbling with the buttons for a few moments before he just moved back towards Prompto, spreading the blond's legs to press between them.

"Well…" Prompto tried to reason. "You may be fighting a Guardian. It would be nice if you didn't die."

Noctis snorted, and Prompto shivered at the delicate fingers that trailed along his jaw. "Why? You could just take over saving the world. Don't know why I'm even bothering."

Prompto pursed his lips as he watched Noctis' dark amusement across his tear stained face. "I'm not you. Your destiny is to lead Insomnia. Your destiny is to defeat Niflheim and bring peace back to the lands."

"Defeat Niflheim?" Noctis asked, and Prompto hissed as a dagger was ripped out of his pants, pressing against his pale neck. "I could always kill their heir?" He asked darkly, shifting the blade to draw a pearl of blood.

"Don't think it would do you much good," Prompto breathed shallowly, glaring at Noctis as he shifted in his seat. "You're going to get blood on your shirt."

"Is that what you're concerned with right now?" Noctis asked with thinly veiled amusement.

"Getting you through this day is one of the only things I can control, so yes, that's what I'm concerned with right now." Prompto gripped the back of Noct's head, kissing his temple. "You can focus on killing me later, alright? Let's focus on you putting on some different pants right now."

"Is this just a subtle way to get me out of my pants?" Noctis asked him, stumbling back with the dagger as he none too gracefully slipped them off. "You never really had to try in that regard...got me trained early."

Prompto rolled his eyes. "I'll remind you that I was the only virgin when we finally hooked up," He said, and it was like grabbing barbed wire every time he had to speak with Noct.

"Yeah, obviously Prompto." He told him, and there was too much cruelty in that tone to have been said as a dismissal.

"And what does that mean?" He asked, even though he knew he shouldn't have.

Noctis snorted, and grabbed for the bottle of whiskey, still pantsless and with his shirt half buttoned. "It means it was obvious you were a virgin."

Prompto felt his face flush, shame rising through his body as he jumped down from the dresser. "Think it's time you learned how to do your own tie."

Noctis gave a small laugh, sinking down onto his bed as he took another drag. "Go ahead...run away with your hurt feelings. Make the others feel like I'm mistreating you in some way instead of yet again protecting you!"

He glowered at that as the king fell backwards onto the bed, grabbing for the whiskey as he languidly spread his legs. "You don't mistreat me?" He asked him skeptically, getting closer. "What would you call the last couple of days?"

Noctis swallowed around the bottle, pulling it away as he thought about it. "Well...adjusting I suppose."

"Adjusting?" Prompto asked, leaning down to grab the dress pants as he came over to the bed.

"I hate you right now," He murmured honestly, and Prompto winced at the careless tone. "But I won't always. I'm going to marry you...and fuck you again I suppose."

"Not in that order?" Prompto asked with bitter amusement as he grabbed for Noct's skinny legs. His heart had clenched at that admission, not able to help himself as he ran a hand up the back of his calf.

Noctis hummed to himself, obviously considering the question as Prompto put his feet in each of the leg holes. "I don't know. Guess that depends. I thought it might help, you know...taking you. But then I thought...if I took you when I'm pissed like this, well, what then?"

Prompto slid the slacks halfway up Noct's legs, prompting him to lift up his hips as he got them up over the bony hipbones. He worked on buttoning up the pants as he couldn't let Noctis' statement lie. He leaned down, lips pressing to a now clothed knee as Noctis took another drink.

"What do you mean by that, Noct?" He asked quietly, voice frail and scared of what the answer could be. He couldn't not ask though. This was the first time Noctis was talking to him in days, even if he was shitfaced.

Noctis opened his legs, and Prompto crawled between them, shifting against his left side as he laid in the small bed. He pressed his body alongside Noctis' as he pretended for just one moment that they could go back to the way they were. ...When his king loved him.

"What would you think of me?" Noctis asked after awhile. "It would be angry...and wrong...and you would think it was because of what you are, but that's never been the case." He tried to explain, and Prompto shifted his head to lay against Noctis' heart so that he could feel how hard it was beating. "I'm not angry with you because of who you are. I'm angry because you didn't think you could tell me." Prompto pressed his mouth against that heart, holding Noct tighter as a hand began to cart through his hair. "If you had trusted me the way I trust you than that nightmare in Altissia wouldn't have happened, because we would have been prepared."

Prompto laid there for a few more moments, listening to what a broken heart sounded like when it was still beating. When he finally pulled up he distracted himself with redoing the buttons on Noct's shirt so he didn't have to look at the guilt in those eyes. "I never wanted anyone to find out. That volcano changed things...it wasn't ever a problem before."

"You said you had powers when you were younger," Noctis argued. "It would have came up eventually."

"It's not like I've never been trained to fight," Prompto bit out, fingers trembling as they worked on the buttons. "You wouldn't have understood."

"I would have tried," Noctis argued, swallowing audibly as he went to grab for the bottle. Prompto let him, feeling nothing but hollow as he grabbed for the tie. "You didn't give me the chance," He pointed out, before handing the bottle over to Prompto.

Prompto took it reluctantly, sloshing the contents around as he thought about the tragedy that was his stomach. He took a drink anyways, wincing at the burning taste. "You have a chance now," He finally said, because he needed his friend. He needed someone. He couldn't feel the amount of guilt he did over what happened and also feel this alone.

"I know," Noctis told him, sitting up and grabbing for the bottle again as he took a drink. His arm wrapped around Prompto as he looked around. "This isn't a normal magitek ship. Why would they have bedrooms?"

"This is Ravus' ship," Prompto explained slowly. "He wouldn't want to just be switched off like the other magitek. This was probably his bedroom."

Noctis set the bottle on the nightstand. "That's a sobering thought," He cupped the side of Prompto's head as he watched him, and he really had to wonder what Noct was looking for in his face. "So we took his life...and we took his home? Serves him right for working with Ardyn."

"That's a callous way of looking at things," Prompto pointed out, hating hearing Noctis this cynical. "Luna loved him. I never wanted to end his life."

"You turned him to cinders, Prompt, of course you wanted to end his life." Noctis reminded him, and the small bit of whiskey he had consumed began to curdle in his stomach as the images all came back. "When I close my eyes I see your sins burning behind them...Do you think…" He laid their foreheads together. "Do you think that's what it means to be soulmates?"

Prompto couldn't say anything to that, because the weight of Noctis' words held far too much pain and implications. He instead tilted his face, cupping Noct's own as he pressed their lips together. His own were trembling as they fumbled against the familiar mouth, tasting the smoky flavor of the whiskey on Noct's. He pressed closer, slotting their hips together as he kissed him desperately, clinging to his lover as he was manic with his need for him. For any touch from him. Noctis didn't kiss him back, but he did open his mouth slightly, and he took that opportunity to kiss more of that whiskey from his lips, tongue probing as if he could lick away the sin. ...As if he could make Noctis clean of it if he would only kiss him back.

He whined in frustration when he felt nothing from his king, pulling away as he saw Noct's eyes shut in almost reverence. Not only that, but he looked like he was in pain. The emotions were warring on his features. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that,"

"It's alright…" Noctis managed, eyes still shut. "I just need a little time, Prompt…" He looked like he was going to say more, but they could feel the magitek ship begin to land. "Well...I suppose we're here." He kissed the side of his head, pausing to inhale his scent and Prompto felt sorrow all over again.

"Noctis," He said, staring down at his lap as he thought about the well of anxiety bubbling up inside of him. "I need you," He voice was so forlorn it echoed sorrow in his own ears. He looked up, and his eyes were blurred with tears, feeling them fall down his cheeks. "You're all I've ever had...I was so lonely before you." He clung to him, hands fisted in that dark hair. "I was so alone, and I can't go back to that...I can't...I can't…" Their roles had reversed from earlier when Noctis had lost it, but Prompto couldn't be the strong one anymore. He was never strong compared to his king.

"Sshhh…" Noctis cooed to him, pulling him close as Prompto clung to him like he was a man drowning and grabbing for a life preserver. "Sshhh...You're exhausted." Noctis went to pull him away, but Prompto grabbed at him harde. He felt pathetic as he didn't want him to leave...couldn't let him leave him. When he buried her...what then? When he buried her would he bury them right along beside her?

Noctis managed to shift them even with Prompto's desperate struggling until they were lying side by side. Prompto clung to him, pressing himself as close as he could possibly get. He would be okay...He would be okay if Noctis just didn't leave him. He would be okay if he could just reverse time to before Altissia. He would be okay if he had never been born a Nif.

Prompto finally calmed down in those strong arms, Noctis' scent surrounding him as he clung to his love. "I've never been to Tenebrae, is it nice?"

Noctis didn't say anything for awhile, face buried in his hair. "It's beautiful," He finally supplied. "I haven't been here since I was a child. It afforded less than comforting memories to make me want to come back for a visit."

Prompto sighed against his chest, feeling the full weight of his exhaustion settle against him like a long lost lover. "I took her from you," He confessed softly, regret strong in his voice.

"Ardyn took her," Noctis corrected, though Prompto couldn't help but feel like he didn't really believe it. How could he? He had watched him put a bullet in her chest. "You need to sleep Prompt. I will get everything ready with Luna, alright? If you get too stressed out you might…" He cut himself off, clearly not wanting to even bring up his powers.

"I won't hurt you," Prompto assured him, clinging closer. "I would never,"

"Prompto," Noctis said, exasperation in his voice. "You already hurt me. You hurt me so much I want to die, but giving up isn't an option. Turning you over to Niflheim isn't an option. We both have to move passed this."

"Your kingly duty?" Prompto questioned with dark disdain.

"What else would you have me do?" Noctis asked him. "Honestly, I'm all ears at this point. What should we do about the fact that you're the goddamn prince of Nifelheim!?"

...Well...so much for sleep.

Prompto grunted as Noctis pushed out of the bed, letting his head slam down onto the uncomfortable cot as he turned to look at him. Noctis was moving stiffly through the room, digging through his pack until he found his suit jacket. He looked disheveled when he finally pulled it on, and it was clear he was still drunk. However, he supposed it would do for the part of the grieving fiance.

"Tenebrae is ran by the Empire, we have to do this quickly and quietly," Noctis explained, back to him as he straightened up in the mirror.

"You think summoning a guardian is going to be quiet?" Prompto asked wryly, curling into Noct's pillow.

"No, probably not. But we have to be quiet enough that we can get out of here before they figure out that we're here. I don't suppose you'd be willing to stay on the ship?" He asked quietly, and Prompto glared into his back. Noctis didn't even need to turn around to know his reaction. "I know...I know...stupid question. I just don't want them to know we have you."

"Ardyn knows who I am," He hesitated to bring this up. "Why do you think he hasn't told my father?"

He watched Noct's fists clench at his side, and held his breath as the other slowly turned to face him. "He doesn't want to tell the Emperor because he wants you all to himself. Think about it, Prompto, what is the easiest way for him to take control of Niflheim?" He questioned. "You could take it from that fool in a second. Niflheim is not like Insomnia. It responds to power. You are powerful, and once they got you back they would be begging at your heels for you to take over."

"I wouldn't let him rule beside me," Prompto denied, the weight of the situation bearing down on him.

"Do you really think he would give you a choice?" Noctis shook his head. "I don't think that's all though. I don't think Ardyn's end game is Niflheim. I think it's everything. That's why you were allowed to stay with me for so long before he started playing these games."

Prompto sat up at that, bile rising in his throat as he gripped at the blankets. "You mean to say, Ardyn wanted us together?"

"Do you mean that you honestly think that you were allowed to leave Niflheim with no trackers? With the way he's playing with us, how could you think that anything in our lives has been left to chance?"

Prompto stared down at his hands at those words, not even able to feel sickened by them. No, he had gone numb. He slipped out of the bed and passed Noctis as he leaned against the door. "If that's what you think, Noctis, then this world is truly lost, isn't it?" He asked, before hollowly heading out of the room to get ready to bury Luna.

,,,,,,,,

Noctis shifted the weight that was resting on his shoulder as him, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio carried the coffin Luna was in down towards the lake in front of the palace. He hoped it was far enough away to not attract Imperial attention, but close enough that Shiva would hear their call and come to him. He had never done this without Luna before. He didn't know if he could. How was he supposed to complete this epic mission without her?

His eyes stung at the thought, but he was so tired of crying for his lost friend. He pictured how terrified Prompto looked when he turned the gun on her. He remembered the acceptance on her face the entire time as she gave him permission. Luna must have know this was going to happen long before they even arrived in Altissia.

He knew he had hurt Prompto. He knew he would keep hurting him, but he couldn't help it. What he had found out wasn't just a normal secret. It wasn't something he could just sweep under the rug. Prompto was the son of the Emperor of Niflheim. He was his sworn enemy, and yet it didn't feel that way. He still felt the same in his arms...he still smelled the same. Hell, he even kissed the same, somewhat sloppy and inexperienced. Prompto had a warmth of desperation in all of his kisses, as if at any moment it would be the last Noctis would give to him.

Prompto had never had any friends before him. Of course it made sense now. He wouldn't want to draw attention to himself. He would want to hide from Aldercapt. How many years had he been truly alone? He had crawled out of the shadows and into the sun just to befriend him. He had risked the Empire finding him because he thought Noctis was lonely. How could he possibly hate Prompto for the deceit, when he knew everything that truly went into that lie?

Selfless as he may be, Prompto was also dangerous. He had incinerated a city of people in the blink of an eye. Hell, he didn't even look that tired afterwards. He had done that as an afterthought...an instinctual animal like urge to protect himself. What could he do if he really meant to? What could Prompto do if he was really used as a weapon?

It hurt to think about. It hurt even worse with the weight of Luna forcing the truth down on him. Alexander had been near him most of his life. Alexander was half guardian and half human...He could rule Niflheim any time that he wanted. He chose not to in order to serve a foreign king. What happened when he decided his duties had been met? Ardyn had a silver tongue. What happened when Prompto finally began to listen to it?

They laid the coffin down on the beach, and Noctis looked down at the glass coffin they had laid her body in. She still looked beautiful. She looked perfect even though her chest wasn't shallowly rising up and down in her transparent tomb. She looked perfect even though he knew there was a bullet between her fourth and fifth rib bones, nestled in the spongy tissue of her collapsed lung. Prompto had done that...his fiance always could shoot perfect. He knew perfectly well even under the control of Ardyn he could have hit her in the heart, but he had tried to give her a chance. ...Not that it had done her any good. He wondered if it hurt. He wondered if she suffered with that bit of false placed mercy?

"You're very bold to bring her here," A sharp feminine voice cut through his reverence as he tried to memorize every detail of her beautiful face. He swallowed, recognizing the voice as he turned to face her.

"Gentiana," He greeted. "I was going to get in touch with you. I wanted you to know what happened in Altissia," He explained, sorrow in his tone as he saw the hurt reflect on her normally passive features as she stared down at Luna's cold pale face.

"Do you think I don't know about the travesties that occurred in Altissia?" She asked finally, walking closer to the coffin as her delicate fingers trailed over the glass. She looked up then, and Noctis stiffened as her eyes landed on Prompto almost accusingly, before turning back to him. "Alexander is one of us. He is the the royal prince who will help cast away the darkness by riding in on it on a great stead."

"One of you?" He heard Ignis ask to the left of him, but he could hardly hear him over the blood pounding in his ears at that revelation.

Gentiana tilt her head, as if considering the questions. "Us celestials learned long ago to mimic human skin. When we do not require your fear or worship, it is an easier form to take when we merely want to observe human activity. I chose to mimic human life and watch the Oracle grow to be a strong woman. I also watched the one who is said to be the king of kings. I watched a petulant lonely child grow into a strong man. I have also watched you over the past few days. I no longer think you are a strong man."

"I don't know what the hell is going on right now, but don't talk to him that way," Gladio gruffed, looking between the group. "So you're a guardian, I take it? Where were you when she was in trouble?"

"It is a celestial's job to observe mankind, and to only interfere if the situation is deemed worthy," She explained, sounding almost sad as she once more glanced down at Luna. "The guardian in your possession has no such qualms, and yet has already pledged his loyalty to someone else." She turned to Prompto, and Noctis felt the warmth in his hand as it began to glow. He was ready if she took a step forward to harm him.

"What do you mean to someone else?" Prompto asked, and Noctis saw how pale the marksman had become at the accusation.

"Alexander belongs to Ardyn, even if he does not wish it. There are chains binding him to the Ravager, and so those same chains bind you. Did you not wonder how he could control you?" She rose an eyebrow. "Did you think you were the first to be claimed by him? He has sullied plenty others, and yet, you're the first he sullied so completely that he bound you to mortal flesh."

"Wait…" Gladio managed, but Ignis put a hand on his forearm.

"We'll explain later. Prompto is on our side, that's all you need to know," He explained, quieting him with that steadying arm.

"Is he?" Gentiana asked. "Do you have a claim on him?"

"I have a claim on him," Noctis found himself biting out to her, eyes locked on Prompto as he looked ready to bolt. "How do I break Ardyn's control?"

"You don't," She said simply. "Ardyn broke the celestial inside of this boy. You have no claim on him. You only have claim on the flesh,"

"He's more than flesh!" Noctis bit out, feeling his sword appear in his palm as he shook with anger at the way she spoke of Prompto like he was some vessel. He was reminded of Alexander in his dreams, and he knew at once he was the guardian who slumbered deep inside his lover.

"I suppose he is. He is also royalty. He should go claim the throne that rightfully belongs to him," She said simply, and the only thing that prevented him from lunging at her was Prompto stepping in front of him.

"Noct, calm down...You know I'm not going to do that," He tried to stress, and Noctis had to wonder about what the blond saw on his face that he looked this scared.

"You should," Gentiana told them. "The quickest way to unite against Ardyn is to have both Lucis and Niflheim against him, but you won't, because you're weak. The both of you are weak for each other. That is why something like Altissia was allowed to happen."

"I thought it was more because Ardyn was a psychopath," Noctis bit out between clenched teeth as he watched her. "Why is it that all of you guardians have to pretend to be something you're not?" He didn't feel guilty as Prompto flinched. It had been aimed at him as well after all.

"There you go, showing how broken your mind is. You claim he is yours, and yet you deliberately hurt him. You drive the nail deeper and deeper into his broken soul. What happens when it splits entirely, King Noctis?" She asked him, and Noctis stared in wonder as tendrils of ice began to crawl across the glass coffin.

"You're Shiva," Ignis deduced, hand still holding and steadying Gladio from attack. "You've been with us the entire time?"

"I have observed the one I am meant to serve. I am not convinced he deserves it." She turned back to Noctis. "What have you done to deserve my subjugation?"

"I've never asked for subjugation," Noctis denied. "Not from any of you,"

Gentiana looked between his companions. "They are your servants, are they not?"

"They are my friends," Noctis denied with conviction. He had never considered any of them as servants or employees. They were the only people he had in this world.

Gentiana nodded. "You're telling the truth. I can read it in your soul, however, that one isn't your friend," She said, motioning to Prompto. "He is your lover. Is there not a difference in mortals?"

"Of course there's a difference," Noctis hissed. Prompto was his everything, regardless of what his real fucking name was.

"Then act like it," She scolded him like he was a child. "You are bedding not only a god, but also a future king. He is not beneath you, he is above you and yet chooses to serve you anyways," She lectured. "His fractured soul calls to its master, and still he stays. Perhaps you should consider that the next time you decide to rely on human vices to make your tongue into a sword that cuts far deeper than mortal wounds."

Noctis swallowed hard at that, the weight of the words settling on him as he felt Prompto's hands on him, trying to draw his attention. He couldn't focus on that though. All he could do was replay Gentiana's words over and over again. Bedding a god? Is that what Prompto really was? Had he just been lying to himself his entire life in thinking that despite their titles that they were equal? Did his soul really already belong to Ardyn? If that was the case...what did he need to do to get it back?

"LunaFreya knew of her impending death," Gentiana continued. "She saw it in the heavens long before you stepped foot in Altissia. I said good-bye to my mortal companion long ago. However, she had a last request, and I intend to honor it." Noctis forced himself to focus, drawing his red glazed eyes up to the guardian.

"What did Luna ask for?" He heard the tone of his hollow voice, sounding as iced over as Luna's casket.

"My help," Gentiana explained. "You are not ready to take on the Ravager, but you could be. The two of you together can be stronger than you ever would be apart. I am willing to bind myself to your glory, King Noctis. I am willing to become your servant and train your lover in his potential."

"What?" Prompto asked, voice breathless and confused. "You...you want to train me?"

"I wouldn't call it a want. I would call it a duty," Gentiana corrected. "I will make the four of you into skilled fighters. I will teach you to sever the ties you have to the creature that now controls you." She glanced back to the coffin, and Noctis saw her eyes soften. "I will do this because my lady asked it." She looked back, and the coldness was back on her features. "She asked for so little in her short life."

Prompto drew away from him, moving towards Gentiana, obviously confused. "Why would she ask for you to help me? She didn't even know me."

Gentiana stared at him for a moment, as if debating how much to say. "She was benevolent. It didn't matter that she did not know you. She knew you needed the help, and she knew that Noctis loved you. At the end of her life, there wasn't much else that mattered other than making her king happy."

Noctis felt his knees go weak, and the weapon disappeared from his hand as he wasn't strong enough to hold it. He knew it now. He wasn't strong enough to do this without her, and she knew that. She had set up the path to his success even in her death. She had given him hope...she had given them both a path that wasn't just going to lead to destruction. He broke then, and tears of sorrow once more poured from his eyes as he put one hand over his face. "Luna…" He gasped, voice broken as he realized how much he loved her. He realized how little he was when compared to her. He never deserved her.

"No more tears, King of Lucis," Gentiana instructed. "Now is the time to be strong. You will say your good-byes and move towards the palace. This shall be your new home until I deem you ready to go to the tower," She instructed. "This was LunaFreya's home. She will rest here amongst the celestials watching over her, and her body shall never decay. She is a symbol of all that is good and pure, and as long as she is here the night will never swallow us whole."

The body of Gentiana disappeared, only to be replaced by a beautiful frozen goddess. Noctis felt his mouth go dry at just the sight of her, dropping to his knees as he watched his three companions do the same. His eyes were wide and open as he looked up at her, willing to be her servant if she would only ask. She reached for the coffin and drew up the lid, revealing Luna's cold dead face once again. She leaned over the body, and Noctis watched those frozen lips touch Luna's. He watched as ice spread through her body, freezing her in her perfect form. He knew that ice would never melt. Luna would be here...she would be watching over them, always. Selfless and benevolent to the very end.

,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


	13. Worlds in Your Eyes

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 13: Worlds in Your Eyes

"Again." Was the command spit at him as he was knocked once more out of the air to land in a tangled puddle of pain on the ground. Prompto groaned as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, before shakily standing up and grabbing the sword Noctis had leant him.

"I don't suppose I could convince you that I'm better with a gun?" He asked, and held up his sword just in time to block Gentiana as she smashed into him again with her powers and sent him flying backwards to slam into the wall of the training hall.

He spit up blood from his split lip as the woman, whom he had nicknamed the sadist, came in front of him, and tilt his chin up with the tip of her own sword. "Long range weapons work worse with your powers than melee. You see how Noctis fights, don't you?"

"I'm not Noctis," Prompto argued as he pulled his chin away. "He fights differently than I do."

"You are part of his Glaive, the two of you should fight as one." He snorted at that, glancing to the side where his king watched them train. That damn journal was still in his hands as if it could give him a secret that Prompto couldn't.

"We don't do much as one anymore, or haven't you noticed?" He winked at Noctis as the other obviously heard that, rolling his eyes as the bratty king looked away.

"It is not my business to take part in human squabbles. If you want him so badly then why don't you bed him, or is that not a custom amongst mates in your kind?" Gentiana asked, and Prompto could see the guardian reflected deep in her eyes.

"No, my lady guardian, it is not a custom," He shrugged. "Well at least not between us...right now." He explained. "He's still pissed at me."

"Yet he comes out here every single day to watch your training progress?" Gentiana observed. "Why would he bother? Your other friend didn't."

Prompto flinched at that. "Ignis said Gladio just needs a little more time. He said if we just let him do his own thing he will get over it." Gladio had left the night they buried Luna. It had been four weeks since then, and none of them had heard from him. Ignis couldn't even get him on the phone. It had turned Noctis' slightly poor mood to almost foul.

"What does he need to get over?" She asked him. "Your existence? Your heritage? What does it matter where you were born?"

"The nations are at war, Lady," Prompto explained. "And I lied to them."

Gentiana shrugged. "A small sin where I am concerned. You humans are far too sensitive." She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. "This training is getting us nowhere. Why don't you use your powers? I can beat you senselessly day in and day out, but that is not going to make you stronger."

Prompto glanced over to where Noctis sat at the edge of the fountain, his stomach swirling at just the thought of using his abilities in front of him. "I haven't...not since the Leviathan. I don't want to rely on them. They're evil."

"Why?" Gentiana questioned. "Because you used them for evil?" She tilt her head. "So if you use them for good, does that redeem them in your tiny mind?"

"I like to think I have a fairly average sized mind…" Prompto tried to argue, and was slapped across his head for his efforts.

"I don't have time to train a broody brat. You want your boy king, then show him that you are not beneath him." She turned towards the fountain. "Noctis, a word?" She questioned, and those sapphire blue eyes looked up.

Prompto felt his mouth go dry as that intense gaze flickered over to him, and he considered just how long it had been since they had even touched. Noctis had been beyond distant since Gladiolus had left, and he knew he blamed him for it. Well, how could he not blame him? It was entirely his fault. He had broken up their merry band of mischief. He had poisoned their group with lies.

Noctis jumped off his perch, pocketing the journal as he made his way over. "You done beating the shit out of him today? You know we only have so many potions," Noctis teased, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. "Maybe you should listen to him. He really is better with guns."

Prompto shot Gentiana a look that clearly said 'I told you so,' and got smacked across the head again. "Ouch!" He complained, ducking away from her. "What was that for?"

"For being cocky," Gentiana reprimanded. "Noctis, Prompto is not using his abilities. Do you have any idea why?" Prompto shot his head to the ground at that question, feeling his cheeks get hot with embarrassment.

"He's ashamed of them," Noctis answered her, and Prompto swallowed hard as he felt that familiar sense of burning shame that he had been having since Altissia.

"Should he be?" Gentiana questioned, the Guardian clearly fed up with beating around the bush. "Are you ashamed of him?"

"What?" Noctis asked at once. "Of course I'm not…"

"Yet, you distance yourself from your lover. You sleep in different rooms. You don't speak." She listed. "So I ask you again, are you ashamed of him?"

"I'm not…" Noctis paused, and Prompto saw leather boots appear in his line of vision, before a finger tipped up his chin. His face still burned as he looked into cold blue eyes that used to be so open to him. "I'm not ashamed of you."

His heart pounded at the admission. Longing traveled from his lips down to his toes with how much he wanted to touch his king. He licked his lips, trying to think of something to say back to that admission other than, 'thank you,' which seemed lame even in his own mind. Thankfully, Gentiana saved him the trouble.

"Since you're so forgiving than I task you with getting him to use them." She handed out the sword she had been using. "He is your glaive, is he not? Teach him how. He does not need to draw on your strength, because he has his own, but that does not mean he cannot fight like a Lucian King."

"I'm not a Lucian King," Prompto denied, glancing over to Noctis whose eyes had narrowed slightly.

"No," Gentiana agreed. "Yet, you are a future king, and there was one point in the long history of this world when there wasn't a difference. Lucis is the last remaining defense against the kingdom of Niflheim. Would it be so wrong if this defense ends not in tragedy, but in gaining an ally?" She asked them both, before turning to Noctis. "Was your father not negotiating a peace with Niflheim?"

"They betrayed him and killed him for it!" Noctis argued, lightning flickering along his fingertips.

"Yes, a tragedy," Gentiana agreed. "Is your lover going to betray and kill you," She asked, "When he takes the throne?"

"He's not going to," Noctis bit back. "He belongs in Lucis,"

"Does he?" Gentiana questioned. "Because you said so? I thought they weren't your slaves? Lucis is a broken kingdom. Its citizens are frightened and scared at the prospect of the darkness beginning to envelop this world, and you would squabble over possession?"

"That's not exactly what I meant," Noctis argued.

"It's probably true though," Prompto found himself saying. "You don't have to worry about it though, Noct. I'm not going to suddenly take up the throne of Niflheim. You can relax." He did reach out then, placing his hand on the king's shoulder, and trying to pretend he didn't notice the way Noctis recoiled. "Besides," He tried to cover the rejection with. "I'm not so bad. Gentiana did show me some moves. You should take her up on her offer."

"Oh?" Noctis asked him, palming the sword as he spun to fully face Prompto. "And what do I get if I win?"

Prompto grinned at that, not having heard the playful tone in his lover's voice in months. "What do you want?"

"Dangerous question," Noctis replied with. "There are a lot of things I want." The statement was pointed, and Prompto felt his cheeks heat up yet again at the way those steel blue eyes looked him over.

Gentiana scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stepped away. "You humans and you're delaying the inevitable. If you want his sex, why do you not just take it?" She inhaled the air. "He's producing pheromones for you. If properly stimulated a male guardian can produce lubrication enough for breeding."

Prompto's jaw was hanging low as she spoke, and there was nothing he would have rather liked than to melt in the embarrassment he felt over what she had said. He chanced a glance up to Noctis who looked equally as flustered, though he wasn't entirely sure for the same reasons. He saw the way his fist not holding the sword was clenched at his side, and the way he widened his stance.

"See what I have to deal with?" Prompto tried after he cleared his throat, trying to form a shaky laugh, but it sounded forced.

"Properly stimulated?" Noctis asked in a low husk, and Prompto felt all the blood drain from his face into his much lower anatomy.

Gentiana grinned ferally. "Oh yes. You don't know much about Guardians, do you? Perhaps if you spent more time studying the creatures you look to harness instead of brooding over how a boy prince lied to you, you would find us to your liking?" She waved them off. "I will not train him again until he can use his powers like a proper king. Stimulate him into that at least, King Noctis, since you seem completely inept at being able to in any other way."

Noctis watched her walk away, shaking his head before turning back to Prompto. "I think a Guardian just questioned my libido."

"You have a libido to question?" Prompto teased, grinning at the look Noctis shot him before he was grabbed.

"Oh no libido, huh?" Noctis questioned him, and Prompto bit his lip as he nodded, heart fluttering like a butterfly at the way Noctis was smiling at him after such a long time. ...Damn he was whipped. He shook his head softly, and Noctis' breath pressed to his ear, causing his eyelids to flutter slightly. "Can you really...you know...self-lubricate?" He gruffed into his ear, and Prompto felt the source of the king's frustrations pressed against him.

"How would I know?" Prompto asked back softly as Noctis' hands ran down his back. "You're the only one that's ever touched me...and you haven't quite managed that feat yet." Prompto snorted then at the needy look in his king's face. "That's all I had to do to get you to look at me like that again? Offer to get wet for you?"

"It's right up there amongst the hottest things you've ever said to me, so yeah, I think it's a start." Noctis sighed, and pulled him closer as they embraced. Prompto leaned closer as Noctis kissed his shoulder. "I just need a little more time, Prompt...Why can't you just trust me?"

Prompto knew the moment was over, but he couldn't quite manage to pull away from those arms yet. This was the most they had touched since the funeral, and if Noctis held him just a few more moments than maybe he could manage to fall asleep tonight in his big empty bed. He'd never been in such a fancy place before, not even King Regis' palace back in Insomnia. Noctis had an even bigger empty bed, fit for a king...or a princess.

"I do trust you, Noctis," Prompto assured him. "However, you have to decide if you still want me. I know you're angry at me because of Gladio."

Noctis snorted at that, pulling away to eye him in amusement. "You think I'm angry with you because of Gladio?" He asked, cupping both sides of his face. "Baby, I'm mad at you for a lot of reasons, but that asshole taking off is not one of them." Noctis laid their foreheads together. "Just watch him show his face back here and see what I do to him...I think Ignis has warned him about how pissed I am, and he better have a damn good reason for leaving."

Blond eyebrows knitted in confusion. "He left cause of me, Noct." He pointed out. "I mean what other reason could he have to disappear overnight?"

Noctis shrugged. "I just don't think that's it, Prompt. He loves you...maybe not like I do, but you're just as much his charge as I am. If he left he had a reason...He wouldn't abandon you because of who you are. Just like I won't."

Prompto leaned forward and kissed him then, and whined in need when he felt Noctis actually respond. He surged towards him once he felt the first slide of those lips, hands threading almost maddeningly through dark hair as they kissed. "Fucking finally," He managed, before kissing him again, rougher, desperate to have anything Noctis would possibly be willing to part with.

Noctis pulled him close, tilting his head to slot their lips closer together. Prompto slid his tongue against the other as he moaned, however, his concentration was broken as the king summoned a weapon and threw it towards the sky, taking Prompto with him as they landed on the roof.

Prompto felt like his insides were going to become outsides as they rolled, and as he was trying not to hurl, Noctis rolled away from him. Before he could reach for him the Lucian had thrown his sword again, warping to the other side of the palace.

His stomach swam as he rolled onto his hands and knees. "Gods...how do you stop from hurling your cookies every time you do that?" He called to him, watching those now swollen lips smirk from the other side of the palace.

"You don't want to use your powers? Well then let's give you a bit of motivation. Warp over to me, and I'll give you whatever you want." He told him, beckoning him with both hands. "Name it."

"Bed," Prompto said, righting his stomach as he got to his feet.

Noctis laughed at that, and even from across the building he could see him roll his eyes. "Well obviously, Prompto. I was asking what."

"No, you don't understand," Prompto corrected, because yes he wanted to go to bed with Noctis, but more than that he just wanted to sleep next to him again. "I just want to share a bed with you again. If you don't want to sleep together yet, that's fine. But I can't sleep without you."

Noctis lost the cocky grin he had been wearing, and his eyes softened as he leaned down on his haunches, reaching for him. "Baby, come here...I've been such an asshole to you. Let me make it better?"

Prompto nearly moaned at just what that statement promised, and he raised his sword in order to obey his king. However, he realized while holding it that he had absolutely no idea what to do. How could he possibly have seen Noctis do this so many times and be so clueless about his friend's powers? The glaives made it look so easy when they borrowed King Regis' abilities.

"Uhh…" He tried as he attempted to focus the core of magic in his belly that he hadn't touched since Altissia. "Man, help me out here. I'm a little lost."

Noctis laughed from across the way, crossing his arms in that cocky way he always did as he shook his head. "Gentiana is going to hit you again."

"She's abusive!" Prompto accused. "Also filthy. You would think all Guardians ever thought about was sex,"

Noctis wrinkled his nose. "That's gross to think of. I've seen some pretty knarly Guardians."

Prompto laughed at that, actually doubling over and grabbing his stomach. "Oh man! Can you imagine it? I bet you Ifrit and Shiva have a very tumultuous relationship." He looked around as he said. "Don't tell her I said that!"

"She told me I couldn't stimulate you, she deserves a little mocking." Noctis shot right back with, laughing as well.

"But all kidding aside...Just how are you this big of a badass? You make it look easy." He pointed out, motioning to his sword.

"That's because I'm awesome," Noctis assured him. "I'm willing to let you in on some of my secrets though." He motioned to his own sword hand. "Concentrate all the energy into your hand. You have to make yourself one with your weapon. Focus your power, and then throw…" He said, tossing his blade as he disappeared in a flash of blue. He reappeared right in front of him, and Prompto felt barely there lips tingle against his own, before he threw the sword right back, warping to the other side.

"Show off," Prompto grumbled, rolling his eyes as he couldn't stop grinning. It felt so different...it felt normal...almost like the last couple of months hadn't happened. He turned away from Noctis, never able to concentrate when he looked at him. He looked down yet again at the sword in his hand, doing as Noctis conveyed as his hand began to glow that fiery red. His eyes were lit now too, bleeding through the blue and into red as he looked towards his king.

He could feel the power growing inside of him, wanting out...not quite like before. He felt more in control. His emotions were dampened unlike in Altissia. He focused all of it towards his weapon, and threw it just like he had seen Noctis do a thousand times before.

The sword flew at Noctis' head without him attached, and the bratty king had to cover his head and duck away from the flying blade. The asshole was laughing at him, straight up laughing at him when he stood up again.

"Dude you suck!" Noctis assured him, holding his ribs. "I said go with the sword, not throw your weapon away. No wonder you always used guns."

"Fuck it," Prompto growled. He didn't want to throw swords. He didn't want to be like Noctis. ...He just wanted him. He reached out his hands and ripped with that energy, and instead of exploding he felt it pull. He tore his hand back, and as he did Noctis came flying through the air towards him.

His eyes widened in surprise as Noctis flailed through the air, not really thinking it through as he slammed into him and knocked him backwards onto the rooftop. Prompto coughed as the wind was knocked out of him, and Noctis was wincing as he adjusted his legs to either side of him. "Fuck...I don't think I have any skin left on my knees." He looked down at Prompto, shrugging. "Good enough, I guess," He conceded, and Prompto welcomed the lips now covering his own.

He opened up for him as they kissed, spreading his legs obediently as it became more heated. He forgot how much he missed this. He had forgotten the absolute need he had for Noctis when he was touching him. He forgot how he became the slave to whatever desires his lover might have. He was his. He was always his.

Noctis' lips traveled along the side of his mouth, biting his jawline as he pushed his face to the side, getting to more skin as that mouth latched onto his neck. He didn't care if Noctis marked him. Hell, he could brand him if it meant he would be his again. He moaned as that talented tongue licked its way down his neck, and the king's hands were all over him. One pushed up his shirt to feel over his now entirely too thin stomach, while the other went to the waistband of his pants.

"I thought you weren't ready," Prompto found himself panting out, and he hated himself the second he said it. Why would he possibly try to stop this? Why was he trying to give Noctis an out when he longed for any sort of touch with every fiber of his being?

"I thought I had been posed with a challenge," Noctis said playfully in reply as he slid his already skinned knees along the roof so that he was poised between his legs, fingertips working open his pants.

"Posed?" Prompto asked outloud, and then realized just what Noctis was talking about. "This is about what Gentiana said? You not stimulating me?"

"She questioned my honor," Noctis grumbled, smirking as he slid tight jeans off his skinny legs, leaning in to kiss the inside of his knee. "But no, this is not what this is about. This is about how crazy much I've missed you. This is about how I can't sleep either, Prompto. Not without you." He leaned down, kissing longingly along the inside of his thigh. Prompto moaned as he fell back, lifting his hips as he slid off his boxers. "Two months without you might as well be a lifetime."

Prompto felt his mouth twitch even as he was fighting back a groan. "Who says chivalry is dead? There you go with all that lovey dovey shit. Like you're a poet or something."

"I bet I can get my tongue to move like a poet," Noctis breathed, and Prompto's breath hitched as one of those delicate wrists closed along his already burgeoning length. "I don't need you to get soaked for me my Guardian, I can get you plenty wet." He husked dirtily, and Prompto felt his face burn, trying to shift away from what he was implying.

"Noct you shouldn't…" Prompto's protest died on his lips at the first feel of that tongue along his tightened ring of muscles. His breath hitched as he fell backwards, a keening escaping him as his hand gripped Noctis' hair to pull him away, and yet he couldn't quite manage it at the way that tongue swirled. Noctis' hand was already beginning to pump him, and he spread his legs wider to accommodate as his sweater stretched above his belly. "Dirty...Noct...Gods…"

Noctis hummed his approval as Prompto began to relax, and he felt a tongue push past his perineum and inside of him as he stretched to accommodate. The familiar pain didn't come with the lubrication as that magical appendage began to swirl inside of him, pulling out only to thrust all the way back in again. Prompto was a shaking mass beneath him, pleasure coursing down his spine as his lips let out a string of hopeless keening moans for his king.

His cock was pressed tight against his stomach, a few drops of precum leaking onto his belly and ruining his shirt as the king continued to pump him. It was all too much...it was too much after not so much as using his own hand. He hadn't been in the mood...not without Noctis. He didn't even know if he could ever be in the mood again for himself after learning what his revered king could do in bed.

Noctis pulled away, and Prompto moaned at the spit shined sheen his lips had to them as he licked them. The king stared at what he had just done, and Prompto reached in frustration to get him back to what he was doing. He gripped his shoulder slightly before Noctis pulled playfully away. "Do you trust me, Prompto?" His king asked of him, and at that moment the blond would have promised him the world if he would just get back to doing something more than the slow languid strokes to his too hard cock. As it was he could only muster a slow nod, and knew he was in trouble at the devilish grin that spread across Noct's features. "Do you promise?"

It was silent for a few moments before Prompto realized Noctis wanted him to respond. "Yes, I promise...what…" He swallowed as the hand around him pumped quicker. "What...what…."

His eyes glanced towards his lover for a brief moment, only to realize his fingers were glowing blue. Electricity flickered around them as he positioned them outside his now wet entrance. "I've always wanted to try this on myself," Was the one murmured phrase before three electric fingers pushed all the way inside.

The reaction was instantaneous as every nerve traveling throughout his entire body lit up as he screamed out, tightening around those electric fingers, while trying to push Noct away at the same time. Spittle rolled from his lips as Noctis held him still, twisting those fingers inside of him as his body sang with the power. His mouth was open in a silent scream as his cock strained against his belly, pulsing with pleasure as his muscles began to convulse, opening and closing around those fingers. His body broke out into a cold sweat as the power pulsed inside of him. His nerves sang to him along with the magic inside of him as Noct's digits began to move, and he couldn't...not like this… That was when he found that small bundle inside of him, pressing the electrified digits to it, and Prompto broke.

He wasn't aware of the pleasured cries he was making as power surrounded them on all sides. He glanced up to see Noctis' eyes glowing red as that blue electricity had traveled all the way up his arm. He could feel that strong wave of energy pooling inside of him as it had during Altissia. He could feel that point near breaking as he wanted to explode. ...But that didn't feel the same. That felt good...like he should. It felt like this was right. It felt like he was with his mate, and that he wanted to bred like a bitch on the roof. ...Wait...what?

Noctis pressed against his prostate again, and it all came to a head as he screamed in earnest this time, and with his scream came the most powerful orgasm of his life. He whited out, his vision changing as he seemed to be flying. He seemed to be spanning centuries of life and death of civilizations. He was flying through the clouds as pleasure coated his brain and he short circuited. He met Noctis' eyes once before the power exploded from him in the form of a jet of lightning that crashed up into the sky. Clouds swirled around the bolt as thunder clapped through the air, and the sky opened up then and it started to pour.

Water cascaded over them as Prompto sat up on his elbows, trying to meet Noctis' eyes to see his reaction. He couldn't take another rejection, not when he was feeling so terrified over what he had just done. They were soaked already as the roof began to flood, and Noctis wasn't looking at him. He was looking at his fingers that seemed to be coated in a thick sticky substance. As Prompto shifted he could feel it between his legs, moaning as it almost stimulated him again. Even with his spent cock between his legs.

"What the hell?" He asked, and Noctis did glance up then. The whites of his eyes were completely tinged red, but they still managed to widen almost comically as he looked at him. Prompto knitted his eyebrows in confusion as Noctis stared. He looked transfixed with whatever he saw in his eyes. He looked terrified.

"Noct?" Prompto asked softly, reaching for him and cupping his cheeks. "Babe?" He tried, and Noctis couldn't seem to look away from his eyes. Prompto knitted his eyebrows, almost seeing a reflection of movement in them from Noctis' own. He leaned in then as they became more and more drenched in the unsuspecting rain, and kissed the only person in the entire world he had ever loved.

The kiss seemed to break Noctis out of whatever reverie he seemed to be in, because he shoved him backwards then, and struggled to get his wet pants down off his hips as Prompto reached up to help him. There was an almost desperation in the way Noctis looked at him as he finally managed to slide them halfway down. It was just enough to free the engorged almost painfully swollen erection as he covered him, dragging one leg over his hip and not hesitating in pushing inside. Prompto wanted to scream again at the full feeling as Noctis slid into the wetness that Prompto knew had nothing to do with the rain.

Noctis let out an almost gurgled moan as he sunk all the way inside, and Prompto saw blown unseeing pupils in the middle of those red glowing eyes. They kissed again as he pulled out, thrusting back into the tight wet heat, and Noctis let out another strangled moan as he kissed him roughly. Prompto did his best to respond as Noctis thrust between his legs, but the rain was pouring down too hard by this point. Lightning shot across the sky, and thunder boomed everywhere around them. It felt like he was drowning.

He pushed Noctis back as they sank into each other, trying to draw breath and failing as the rain poured harder onto them. He glanced down to see the hilt of his lover buried inside of him, and when he glanced back up to meet Noctis' eyes the other had that same terrified expression as he stared.

"Noctis...what the hell?" He tried to ask, but the other had summoned a weapon that stole his first question right out from under him. "Noctis?" He tried, cupping the soaked face as the other shook his shaggy hair out of it.

"Hold on…" Was the only reply he got out Noctis threw his weapon while still buried entirely inside of him, and his arm wrapped securely around his waist.

There weren't words.

The feeling of warping like that, with Noctis buried inside of him and filling him with the magic that could only belong to the king of Lucis. He almost passed out the first time as they ended up in a tree across from the palace. He obeyed bonelessly as Noctis lifted him up, wrapping his legs around that waist as his cock was once more straining painfully between their bodies. Drool leaked down his chin as his eyes were rolled to the back of his head as Noctis fucked him against the tree, seemingly unable to help himself as he bit along his collarbone. "The window Prompt...Do that thing you did...The window behind us….Hurry…" His hips shuddered as wet bark dug into the blond's back, and Prompto had to comprehend his sanity at this point to understand what Noctis was saying.

He looked behind Noctis' shoulder to see the king's bedroom, and knew exactly what he wanted. He concentrated even through the pleasure as he pulled his hand back, ripping open the bedroom window at the same time that Noctis spun him around and threw the blade.

By the time he came back to himself they were in Noctis' bed as the storm raged outside. He was dimly aware of the stickiness now between their stomachs as Noctis kissed him, and he realized he had cum again during the second warp. Not that it mattered, his cock seemed to be in a permanent state of wanting Noctis as the other thrust between his legs.

He heard words of want leave Noctis' lips as he kissed along his face, biting his ear as he lifted his hips up to a better angle. He found his mouth again, tongue thrusting into his own as Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck. He ignored the way the bed slammed against the wall as the king's thrusts became more desperate.

His nails dug into Noct's back, traveling lower and encouraging him to go deeper. He pressed him deeper as his entrance tightened with want, causing his lover to whine with need as he bit at his mouth. Prompto wasn't aware how his body could possibly be ready for a third round, but he could feel himself slowly slipping with Noctis inside of him, needing him. Noctis dragged himself away from his mouth to stare into his depths, and Prompto once more saw that swirling movement from his eyes reflected in Noct's own, and it was all too much. He let go, clamping down around Noctis' as his cock spurted the little bit of cum left in his body. With his orgasm his newly awakened body began to convulse again, but around Noctis' cock this time instead of his fingers. Noctis' made a strangled whine as he happened, and Prompto felt the warm wet feeling inside of him as that body above him stiffened.

Prompto slowly came back into himself to realize they were both panting. The storm still raged outside, soaking the wooden floors as the curtains riffled. Noctis was collapsed on top of him, face laying in his soaked sweater and still buried inside of him as he tried to catch his breath. The blond reached an exhausted hand up, stroking through sopping wet hair as his eyes were already half drifted shut. "Are you okay?" He managed, because Noctis was shaking.

His king nodded slowly, before pushing himself off and pulling out of him. He rolled to the side, curling around the pillow with his back to him. "Just...give me a minute."

Prompto's anxiety rose as he shifted to roll against the other's back, arm wrapped around him as he realized they were both half dressed in soaked clothes. ...It would probably seem important later. "Hey...talk to me," He tried, worried that after what had just happened that Noctis would go cold again.

Noctis gave a short tired laugh, obviously hearing the stress in his voice as he reached back. His hand covered the one on his shoulder as he pulled Prompto close. "It's alright. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I've peaked."

Prompto pulled him closer as he kissed the shell of Noct's ear. "What?" He questioned, helping the other pull all the way out of his wet pants.

"That's it for me. That's the best sex I'll ever have," He murmured, and Prompto grinned in relief as he kissed Noctis' cheek. "Nothing could ever compare to that...and I'll be ruined while chasing the dragon."

Prompto snorted at that, and sat up to draw the wet sweater off his head. He slipped the ring off his neck and shoved it in the crook of the bed while Noctis' back was still turned. ...He'd feel guilty about that little secret later. He shifted Noctis over onto his back, drawing his t-shirt off and throwing it into the wet pile before collapsing on top of him. His elbows rested on his chest as Noctis' arms wrapped around his waist.

"Wouldn't it be more like chasing the chocobo?" Prompto questioned, lazily kissing the king as Noctis pulled the blanket around his now shivering flesh.

"Suppose it would be," Noctis conceded with a grin. "Speaking of, where is Preen?"

Prompto rose an eyebrow playfully. "Oh? Now he asks about his child. He's been sleeping in my room obviously. He's almost big enough to wear a saddle," He informed him happily, settling down next to him and laying on Noctis' shoulder. "I'm sure he'd be happy to move in here?" He questioned, and he hoped Noctis could read between the lines on that. Even so, he held his breath waiting for an answer.

"Of course he can," Noctis said softly, and kissed blond spikes. "He should have never left." He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Prompto." He stopped beating around the bush.

Prompto glanced up at him, too exhausted to move. "I know. It's fine." He deserved every bit of anger Noctis had for him and more. "I just don't want to lose you."

"As if you could get rid of me if you tried," Noctis assured him, hugging him tighter. "We'll figure this out. It's you and me, alright?"

Prompto's heart swelled in his chest as he managed to lift his head enough to look Noctis in the eye. "You and me until the wheels of the Regalia fall off," He agreed, leaning in to kiss him. The knot in his chest had finally loosened after all this time, and maybe...just maybe...things would be alright.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis had left Prompto sleeping in the bed as he made his way towards the conservatory. He wasn't surprised to see Gentiana sitting amongst the flowers and staring up at the still raging storm as it pattered amongst the pains of glass.

"Strange," Noctis murmured. "An ice queen surrounded by flowers," He stood in front of the woman, and those coal black eyes turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps a foreign longing for something I can never truly have. Do you recognize the feeling?" She asked, voice edged with a taunt.

"So…" Noctis began, ignoring the jab. "You have answers about Prompto?"

"So…" She began in the same haughty tone. "You have questions?" She asked right back, picking a dark purple rose and handing it to Noctis.

He took it, eyeing her strangely as she once more looked up to the sky. "He did that you know. He called lightning and the sky opened for him."

"I knew," She said almost wistfully. "But that's not what you came to ask about," Gentiana murmured, glancing once more back towards him as Noctis was silent. "Out with it boy."

Noctis cleared his throat as he didn't know how to say this. He couldn't say this, because it was crazy. How could he have seen the things he had seen? How could Prompto have made the sky pour? "I saw worlds in his eyes…" He voiced, and felt his cheeks heat at how that had to sound. "I don't mean that in a figurative sense, I mean I actually saw worlds. He looked at me and I saw civilizations. I saw castles rising high into the sky and then crumbling. I saw wars and the slaughter of men. I see eons in his eyes." His fist has clenched as he spoke, wincing as a thorn dug into his palm. "What is he?" His voice sounded desperate to even him. He needed her to explain what he had seen. He needed her to explain what he had felt when they were together.

"Alexander is the heart of men," She said after awhile, as if she was debating telling him anything at all. "Men build castles with stone, and yet they still crumble. Civilizations thrive and peak, and yet fall to the hubris of men's egos. He is them. He is many. He is eternal. Alexander has witnessed the rise and fall of this world. He is far older than I."

Noctis felt sick as he swallowed the bile slowly rising in his throat. "Why did he choose Prompto?"

Gentiana smirked at that. "Did the celestials not choose you for your royal blood?" She rose an eyebrow. "Do you find his blood less pure than your own because it is from Niflheim? Perhaps the past kings weren't the only one with hubris."

"I don't think he's any less than me," Noctis bit out. "From what I saw tonight I very much think he's more than me." He promised her.

"Not more," Gentiana corrected. "Different. Dangerous," She murmured. "He may learn to have control over the powers received from the mountain, but he will never control Alexander as long as the Ravager still holds his leash."

Blood dripped onto the floor from the thorns as Noctis crushed the rose under his palm, anger making his lip curl. "How do I break the control?"

"How have you managed to get all the way here with so little knowledge in that pretty head of yours?" Gentiana asked softly, and Noctis took an angry step forward.

"How do I break his control!?" He asked again, lightning sparking along his palms.

Gentiana glanced down at the display, sighing in almost annoyance as she jumped down from her perch and faced him. "Do you wish to fight me then?" She questioned. "Is that what this brash display of arrogance is for? Follow through with your convictions, young king, or don't puff your feathers up at me like some oversized chicken."

"They're called chocobos," Noctis argued, and Gentiana rolled her eyes.

"I truly do not care," She assured him, and Noctis relaxed a little as the anger ebbed. "Stupid boy, how have you managed to get the celestials so far on your side?"

Noctis thought about it. "Luna helped," He conceded, denying the fact that he had done it alone.

"She didn't do it all," Gentiana denied his false sense of modesty.

"I bested them in battle," Noctis tried again. "I earned their respect. I'm not going to best Prompto in battle though, am I? Even if I did that wouldn't really be Alexander."

"No, it wouldn't be," Gentiana agreed. "Besides, you will not earn Alexander's respect by besting your own lover in battle." She tapped her head. "Think, King Noctis, what other way do you form a union?"

He knitted his eyebrows as he watched her, not knowing what she was asking. "I don't...I don't know how they made him. How would I know how to break the control?"

"Maybe you should find that out first, then?" She asked, clearly annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" Noctis questioned. "Climb the dark tower and ask Emperor Aldercapt all the fucked up things he did to his son?"

"It would be a start," Gentiana concurred. "One knows you never seemed to ask your own self that question before blaming him for months," She sighed. "It's no matter though...the big one is already there. He seemed to have the right idea a long time ago. Maybe he got your brains."

He ignored the insult for the information given to him. "Gladio is at the tower!?" He questioned, panic welling up inside of him.

"He is," Gentiana agreed. "Not for long though. Ignis left earlier tonight to go get him. They should have returned by the time you get back."

Noctis narrowed his eyes at the way she had only told him Ignis had left now. "How could you not tell me he was leaving!?"

She seemed unfazed by his anger as she looked almost amused. "You seemed rather busy buried in your Guardian's sex," She teased. "Who was I to interrupt your worship to the gods?"

He hid his face as embarrassment flashed through him, before clenching his teeth and holding his chin up high. "Where am I meant to be going?" He asked instead.

Gentiana nodded. "Now that was the right question," She praised. "You are to go to the Mountains of Misfortune. There is a pool in their inner depths where a Guardian sleeps. I trust even you will not be dense enough to ignore the signs on what you're supposed to do once you get there," She said boredly. "I am not here to hold your hand every step of the way after all."

Noctis scoffed at that, doubting very much that Gentiana had been holding his hand this whole time. "We didn't have a lot of luck with the last mountain we climbed," He murmured.

"See that you have better luck with this one," She said haughtily back. "Or lose your Guardian forever. The Ravager is poised to make his move. Prompto's strength is growing, but he's not ready yet."

"I understand," He spoke lowly. "I would do anything for him," He promised her.

"I hope for all of our sakes that in your heart you truly believe that," She told him, watching as the dark purple rose dropped to the floor, covered in specks of blood. "Noctis, king of kings, prove that you're worth your title. Tame a god, and come back to tell the tale." She challenged, and Noctis nodded before turning to go get Prompto. He wouldn't fail him. He couldn't. He had seen the end of the world in those eyes, and it was full of darkness.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.


	14. The Hole

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 14: The Hole

Noctis traced his fingertips along Prompto's camera bag, undoing the zipper as he pulled the expensive tool out. The weight was heavy in his hands as he spun it, memorizing every detail of something so important to the one he loved...his fiance. He hadn't thought about that title since Altissia. It was all he could think about now. A union...that's what Gentiana had said. What else could it possibly mean?

He rose the camera up, peering through the lens as he aimed it towards the body sleeping in his bed. When was the last time Prompto had used his camera? When was the last time the four of them had been truly happy? He focused the picture, Prompto's alabaster skin becoming clear as he slept on his back, blankets tossed haphazardly over his form covered on in white boxers and a black sweater. The lens shuttered, snapping a photo of his beautiful form, capturing it forever in its elegant perfection.

He stepped closer then, free hand reaching out to drag away the blanket. This had been the first night Prompto had slept in bed with him since it had happened. He missed the sight. The camera shuttered again as he took another photo, zooming in to capture every perfect freckle on Prompto's face.

The rings around Prompto's eyes had slightly faded. It must have been the first good night sleep he had had in weeks. Noctis wished he could say the same, but Gentiana's words had kept him up all night. He snapped another photo, reaching out with a slightly trembling hand towards the sweater, wanting to touch that creamy flesh that just weeks ago he had seen peel off in the sun.

He snapped another photo just before he touched him, his mind flashing towards the images he had seen reflected in Prompto's eyes. There had been greatness in this world, but there was also so much pain. He literally carried the weight of the world on his shoulders every single day, and Noctis wouldn't even let him sleep in his bed.

Red eyes snapped open just as his hand met its target, sliding up under the sweater to trace over the flat stomach. His hand was slightly shaking as he traced up that almost too warm flesh, revealing a creamy navel as he snapped another photo.

"Thought I was the photographer?" Prompto asked, voice riddled with sleep and confusion. His entire body was stiff underneath him. Prompto didn't trust him anymore...not like he used to.

"You haven't been doing your job very well," Noctis heard himself speak, forcing his voice to be normal as he could make it, fingertips teasingly stroking the soft skin they found. "Someone had to take up the mantle...after all you're the fighter of the group now, right?" He asked, watching those eyes flash in hurt and distrust. "I'm joking…" He managed, crawling forward and onto the other. He set the camera aside as his hands threaded through soft blond hair. "Good morning…" He said softly, knitting his eyebrows as Prompto had yet to relax. "What's wrong?"

"Where did you go last night?" Prompto asked quietly, "I woke up and you were gone...and I figured...that makes sense. He finally came to his senses after getting laid, but you're back...so where did you go?"

Noctis frowned down at him at the assumption, though Prompto wasn't wrong. He had spent the last two months emotionally berating the frail blond at every turn. "I just needed to clear my head," He said finally, shaking his head as Prompto's eyes were cold and shut off from him. "Prompt…"

"It's fine Noct," He told him, false smile coming to his face. "It was just a question." Prompto reached up then, obviously forcing himself to drag his hands up his hips, Noct's t-shirt riding up his back. The light had come back to Prompto's face by this time, and the king had to wonder just how much of that was always a lie. "You have a comfy bed...slept like the dead." He told him

"Funny you should mention that," A gruff voice said from the doorway, causing Noctis to stiffen as he turned to the entry, hearing Prompto gasp underneath him.

"Gladio…" His lover murmured, and shut his eyes, looking away as they were still very much red.

"Prompto," Gladiolus greeted as Noctis sat up on Prompto's hips, wary as he stared at his long absent friend. "Don't hide on my account. I already know what you are." There was accusation in that tone that had Noctis on edge, knowing where Gladio had been to get answers at the tower.

"Gladio, glad to have you back. Heard you've been busy," Noctis murmured warily, not wanting him to say too much in front of Prompto.

"Yeah," Was the curt reply. "Tell you all about it over coffee." He nodded to the both of them as Prompto pushed up as well in the bed, causing Noctis to move over.

"Gladio…" Prompto tried, voice tinged with guilt. "I should have told you. I'm so…"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry to me, kid." Gladio shook his head. "Not ever. If I could, I'd have killed every last one of those bastards for you." Noctis knitted his eyebrows as he watched Gladio. What was he talking about? "Sleep in. You deserve it. Just going to fill this knucklehead here in on a little side project of mine."

Noctis had a bad feeling in his stomach as he nodded to his friend who left without another word. He turned to look at Prompto, who looked pale and scared. "Where did Gladio go?" He asked a little breathlessly, not turning to look at Noctis.

The king sighed, slowly dragging Prompto's chin so that he looked at him. "He went to Niflheim. He…" Noctis grunted as he was tossed back on the bed, Prompto getting out in a rush as he scrambled to find pants. "Prompto what the fuck?" He asked as the blond grabbed a pair of his dark jeans and slid them on. He was taller than Noctis so a little bit of ankle showed at the bottom. He quickly covered it with a pair of socks.

"I have to take Preen out...remember...our child...he...he…" Prompto threw up then, vomit leaking down his chin and all over the floor.

"Shit…" He managed, scrambling up to grab a towel, coming in front of him and ignoring the acrid smell as he wiped at his mouth. "Hey...what's wrong?" Prompto was too skinny...he was a nervous wreck. "He didn't get hurt. He's fine…." Prompto was shaking like a leaf, and Noctis welcomed him into his arms as the other surged forward. "Baby….relax...you're shaking…" Prompto clung to him, and Noctis had to shift to not step in the sick as he held his terrified lover.

"Please...not again...don't…" Prompto murmured, voice shaking. "Don't leave again."

"I never left…" Noctis whispered into his hair, squeezing him tight.

"You know what I mean…" Prompto managed. "Whatever he tells you...Don't go...please…" Noctis felt his gut clench with fear, feeling sick with the smell in the room now along with how terrified he had made the one person he cared about more than anyone else.

"I'm not going anywhere...but I think we should," He told him, kissing his head as he leaned back onto the floor, pulling Prompto with him. "Just get away for a bit. We've been training so hard...and I want to be with you again, Prompt…" They had to go to those mountains. He had to break his link with Ardyn. It felt like a lie. It felt wrong propositioning it to Prompto in this way. He didn't know what kind of a link Alexander and Ardyn had though. He couldn't risk the Chancellor finding out about his plan.

"Doesn't seem like a time for a vacation," Prompto managed, and to Noctis' relief he had finally stopped shaking. "What about Gladio?"

"What about him?" Noctis asked back. "Fuck him if he wants to act like an ass to you. I'm here...that's all that matters, right? You and me until the wheels of the Regalia fall off?"

Prompto snorted, pulling back slightly to lay their heads together. "If you're driving on this trip that will probably be sooner rather than later," He murmured, and then Noctis grinned as the other laughed as he tickled up his sides. "You're going to make me puke again!" He accused as Noctis relentlessly tortured him, the other leaning back on his knees as he laughed.

"I like it much better when you laugh," He admitted to Prompto, hands roaming over his lithe body. "Can you pack for us? It's going to be cold." Prompto was laying back on his knees, but he could see his eyebrow raise. "Don't give me that look. Cold can be romantic. Think fires...and warm furs to sleep in...the lights in the sky."

"I heard those lights come from when Quezacotl farts," Prompto joked, finally sitting up.

"You really know how to make things romantic, Prompt," Noctis told him, nuzzling their noses as Prompto laughed, the other finally calm.

"Okay...I'll pack for us," He leaned in to kiss him and Noctis made a face, chuckling at the offended look on Prompto's own.

"You taste like puke…" He finally managed, laughing as Prompto hit him in the chest.

"Fine...let me go brush my teeth. I'll be sure to use your toothbrush," He murmured brattily, getting up as he headed towards the bathroom. He paused before he went through the door, leaning against the frame. "You do promise, don't you, my king?"

It took Noctis a second to realize what Prompto was referring to, being much too distracted by the long legs being revealed to him. "I'm not going anywhere, Prompt. I love you more than anything...you know that, right?"

Prompto hesitated with a response, seeming uncomfortable in his own skin as he shifted back and forth. "I know…" He finally said, before slipping inside and shutting the bathroom door. Noctis sat there for awhile as he heard the spray of the shower turn on, glancing down to the pile of sick and frowning. He had done this. He had done this to his best friend. Prompto hadn't ever tried to hurt him. He hadn't done anything but try to make his miserable existence a little less lonely.

He cleaned up the mess on the ground, throwing the towels in the laundry before making his way to the kitchen to find his friends. Gladio and Ignis were sat close around the table, the whispers barely heard as he headed toward the coffee pot. "What are you two school girls gossiping about now?" He asked, trying not to let the nervousness sound in his voice.

Gladio stopped talking as he came in, frowning at him. "Noct, we need to talk about Prompto."

Noctis snorted into his hot cup of ebony, turning amused eyes up at his seemingly lost friend. "Yeah man, I know. Don't think you could have been more obvious if you had walked into that bedroom and told Prompto that you wanted to tell secrets about him when he wasn't there."

"Subtlety never was his strong suit," Ignis defended. "Nevertheless, we have something important to show you." He motioned to the computer they had open. "Sit, before he gets out."

Noctis frowned. "I'm not keeping secrets from him. I'm through with secrets. It's why we are in the situation we are at in the first place."

"I don't disagree with your reasonings, Noct, but I don't think seeing this would benefit Prompto in any way."

Noctis stared at the computer, a sick feeling creeping in his gut. They had just gotten to a place where they were semi-good. He had just formed a plan to free Prompto from this purgatory he seemed to be living in. Did he want to look down into the abyss? Did he want to know what had caused such anxiety on both Ignis and Gladio's faces. "What is it?"

"Recordings," Ignis murmured. "Gladio managed to hack into the main control panel at The Tower. There was footage of Alexander…"

"His name's Prompto," Noctis growled.

"Shut up for once, brat," Gladio gruffed. "Don't pull that shit with us when you've been throwing it in his face every chance you get. He was Alexander then. Now sit the fuck down before he gets out here. I don't want to hurt him by him seeing this. You need to know though. You need to get it through your thick skull just what happened to him."

"He told me what happened," Noctis argued. "They merged him with a Guardian...they abused him,"

Gladio snorted, "Yeah? That all, huh? You think he'd tell you after how you reacted?"

"Tell me what?" Noctis growled back, temper blazing as he wanted to hit Gladio for how he was talking.

Ignis sighed, turning the laptop screen towards Noctis and hitting play. "I can't watch it again," He said, sounding sickened as security footage blinked onto the screen.

 _Alexander Age 4_

" _Do I have to Papa?" A young boy asked, shaggy dark hair covering his entire face. "He didn't do anything bad, Papa."_

" _He did though, Alexander. He is our enemy. We picked him fresh from Lucis." Emperor Aldercapt murmured, tone admonishing. "Now get on with it boy. Do you want the Generals to think the Prince of Niflheim is weak?"_

 _That shaggy hair shook back and forth, head hanging in shame. "No Papa. But I don't want to do...Ah!" The child cried out as he was backhanded to the floor by the man._

" _Never disobey me Alexander. Do you understand?" He questioned, grabbing the small child by the front of his shirt, ripping him back up to his feet as the child bawled. "Stop that crying. You are a ruler. Rulers do not cry like peasants."_

 _Alexander sniffled, nodding and wiping at his face as he got up, shaking as he reached out and took the gun pressed into his hand. "I'm sorry Papa,"_

" _You're forgiven. Now do what I told you or you'll be spending another week in the hole." Terrified eyes turned to look up at the Emperor, shaking his head. "No...I thought you'd learned your lesson from last time. Glad to see I've found a suitable punishment for your misbehaving. Now do it."_

 _Alexander sniffed again before turning the gun that was way too big for his hands to the tied up stranger crying in the chair. He put a bullet directly through the man's eye, exploding blood and skull onto the back wall before the screen went black._

 _Alexander Age 5_

" _Experiment 152. Subject continues to surprise us with his accuracy. Since we have started these experiments in the dark the numbers have continued to improve. Today we will blind the subject with the hope that his fear improves his aim even with his senses deprived." A voice started, and the camera panned to a little boy blindfolded in the middle of the room._

 _He had pistols in both hands, clearly shaking in fear as he turned around in the empty space, obviously trying to listen for danger. Danger came in the form a coeurl that sprang towards the child, the giant claws of the cat poised to rip through his flesh. Alexander cried out as he turned the gun in his fear, shooting at the target and hitting it through the skull. Blood poured all over him as he spun towards the other side as another threatened to rip him open. This one knocked him over, and he barely managed to get a shot off in his chest before he scrambled out from under it._

 _Alexander was surrounded on all sides, the monsters charging as bullets lit up the dark room as he laid corpse after corpse onto the ground. That was when the humans came. They had guns too. Alexander dodged bullets as he shot five men trying to kill him. By the time he was done he was panting in the middle of pile of corpses, painted red in their blood._

 _Emperor Aldercapt walked forward then, wading through the bodies as he stood in front of his son. He drew the blindfold off of him, tossing the sopping fabric to the floor. "You were sloppy. What did I tell you if you were sloppy again?"_

" _Papa I tried! I tried…" Alexander screamed then as he was grabbed from behind, dragged backwards as he clawed to get away. "NO! PAPA! I TRIED! NO!"_

" _One more week in the hole. It'll improve his night vision," The Emperor commanded. "Water only. He hasn't earned his dinner with that sorry display." Aldercapt shook his head. "He's such a disappointment." He turned to look as Ardyn came over. "Is it almost ready?"_

" _Nearly there, my lord, nearly there," Ardyn spoke. "I think his aim is starting to improve. He'll make a good little assassin some day. "_

 _Aldercapt snorted. "He's meant for more than to be an assassin, Ardyn. He's going to give us the entire world."_

 _Alexander Age 6_

" _Subject is ready for the procedure. Room has been prepped for insertion. We are beginning now. "_

" _Alexander," Aldercapt spoke, placing his hands onto the dark haired boy's shoulders. The child was taller now, face dead looking as he stared straight forward. "I'm proud of you, son. You are doing a great thing today. You will bring honor and glory to Niflheim. You are a true Prince."_

" _Thank you Papa…" A voice hollowly spoke, letting his head be tilted up towards the tall aging man. "I will make Niflheim proud."_

" _Your sacrifice is noble. I promise...after this...no more time in the hole," He said, stroking the mop of dark hair. "Are you ready?"_

" _I'm ready," He said, sounding resolved and broken. The boy was grabbed then as Aldercapt lifted him up like he was a sack of potatoes, slamming him down onto the medical examination table that had a spike through the middle of it._

 _Alexander screamed as the metal pierced through his small body, blood leaking out all over the floor as it ran from his mouth as he began to make a horrible gurgling noise. Aldercapt walked up to his son, stroking away that unruly hair as the child gasped, but remained motionless on the spike._

" _I'm proud of you, Alex. Nothing great was ever accomplished without sacrifice. My only son should do the trick, I daresay," The child's hand fell to the table, no longer moving as Ardyn stepped up to the table and the screen went black._

Noctis jumped back from the table, spilling coffee everywhere as his heart was pounding a mile a minute. His eyes were wide and tinged with red as he watched the screen, it flipping over to prison footage. "What...what did I just watch?" He asked the other two, whose eyes were downcast. "What the fuck did I just watch!?"

"You know what you watched, Noct. I'm sorry." Gladio finally said. "It doesn't get any easier from here,"

"But…" He tried to ration, mind picturing Prompto being slammed onto that spike over and over again. "He can't be...Because he's here...He can't be…" He fell down to his knees, grabbing his stomach as he tried to hold in the bile rolling up his throat. "They're monsters. They're all monsters. He was just a child...He...He…" He didn't know when he had started crying, covering his mouth as he stared at the screen as a now blond Prompto walked into the middle of the inmates. He looked to be the same age as before...but Noctis already knew how this one ended.

"It would seem that in order to merge a human with a guardian that the human itself has to be sacrificed," Ignis said softly, disgust and pity clearly in his voice. "What was done to our friend was monstrous," He spoke. "If I knew you wouldn't take the honor, I would beg of you to let me kill the Emperor myself."

Noctis watched with wide horrified eyes as those grown men grabbed for Prompto, tearing at him as the terrified child screamed and tried to get away...still human...still just a little boy. But he wasn't, was he? He was a dead child...brought back by a Guardian's grace, he assumed. He watched in the video as Prompto screamed, blood splattering over the cameras as he killed the population of the prison. ...Noctis wanted to kill all of Niflheim. He wanted to bury that Kingdom that was so cruel to its own prince. He wanted to bury himself for his cruelty. He had rejected Prompto. He had pushed him away.

"I proposed to him," He said quietly, still not able to bring himself up to his feet as he listened to the screams of his lover's victims. "Before...Before Luna. He said yes."

Ignis and Gladio were quiet at the admission, obviously hearing the pain in his tone. Finally Ignis got up, shutting the computer as he made his way over to Noctis, reaching down and helping him up. "Congratulations, Noctis."

Noctis nodded, gripping his hand back as he looked up into that one good eye. "Is he even alive? Is he...what is he?"

"He's Prompto," Ignis answered. "He always will be. Whatever they did to him wasn't strong enough to push down his goodness, his sensitivity, and his love for life. They didn't win Noctis. They won't win in breaking him. If he is to be your husband, that would make him my king as well. I will not fail to protect him...ever."

"I keep imagining if it were Iris I was watching in that video. I know it isn't the same, but he's like a little brother to me. He's alive...they brought him back. Maybe when they did they gave him a bit more life back. They gave him back so he could come to us, Noct. To his King."

Noctis wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, taking a deep breath as he wanted to wash those memories from his head. "He can't ever know that we know. I...I have to go…" He hesitated. "You're our best men...if it counts...I mean...if there's ever a wedding."

"We'd be honored," Ignis assured him, clapping him on the back. "Compose yourself."

Noctis gave a bitter snort. "Fat luck there...don't think I'll ever be composed again. We're going on a trip. It's going to help him. We'll be back in a few days."

"Whatever you need," Gladio assured him. "We're here when you want to charge The Tower and bring every one of those sons of bitches to justice."

"Get us prepared," Noctis ordered. "We'll be ready to go when we get back," He left without another word, pushing back into his room as Prompto was busy playing fetch with Preen.

His fiance was dressed only in a black winter coat with a furry hood and boxers, smiling up at him as he walked in. "Sorry...I got distracted." He admitted. "Is Gladio okay with watching the kid while we're away?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Noctis continued to stare at him. "Noct? What's wrong? Did they say something?" He questioned. "Are you mad at…" Noctis reached down before he could finish that thought, ripping Prompto off the floor and pulling the blond to his lips.

His hand went to the back of Prompto's head as he kissed him with the desperation and sorrow that he felt, the other trying to keep up with a response as he was shoved backwards onto the bed. Noctis blanketed him, kissing every inch of his gorgeous face before looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry," He managed, knowing it would never be enough for what he had done to him.

"It's fine, Noct...water under the bridge and all that." Noctis shook his head as he looked into those eerie red eyes, kissing him softly.

"It's not fine...but whatever life I have left, Prompt...I'm going to spend it making it up to you." He leaned down, drawing the coat away and kissing his chest, feeling the heart beating against his lips. "I'll give you the world,"

A few hours later they were on their way in the Regalia. Noctis smiled over at Prompto as it was an overcast day. He reached behind him, drawing the hood up over blond spikes. "Just in case, okay?" He asked, not wanting his skin to burn as it had before. "We're going to put the top down," He let the top roll back on the car, the air hitting their faces as Prompto seemed so relaxed in the passenger seat...happy. How could anyone be happy after the life he had had? How could he be good?

"So where are we going, Mr. Mysterious?" Prompto asked with a raised brow, entwining their fingers together near the gear shift. "To buy a penguin?"

"Of course not," Noctis argued, shifting the car as he turned down the road to the mountains. "Preen would be unbelievably jealous."

Prompto snorted. "Yeah...he learned well from both his Dads." He murmured, and Noctis leaned over to kiss him again.

"Why don't we just say it's a pre-honeymoon?" Noctis told him, kissing the tops of his knuckles.

"There you again, Noct…" Prompto rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "Being a hopelessly cliche romantic."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,


	15. The Regalia

It's All in the Wrists

Chapter 15: The Regalia

Prompto exhaled as he leaned over, hands on his knees as he stared with wide eyes at the mess they had found themselves in. He sat back, arms behind his head as he whistled. "Wow...Ignis is going to kill you."

He glanced over to Noctis to see his eyes were wide as he stared on in horror at what he had done. "Maybe we can say a daemon attacked us?" He suggested, and at the same time the engine on the wrecked car made a loud grumble before bursting into flames.

Noctis pulled them back before the car completely exploded, and the blond stared on as the Regalia, which was wrapped around a tree somewhere on the way to the mountains Noctis wanted to show him, smoulder. He swallowed hard, face pale even with the heat from the fire as he thought about all of the horrible things Ignis was going to do to them when he learned about what had happened to his baby.

"Somehow I don't think he'll buy it…" Prompto said quietly. "He's seen the way you drive." He grunted as Noctis punched his arm, the other glaring, but the horrified expression still took over the anger in his expression.

"It was your fault too!" Noctis accused, and Prompto turned incredulous light blue eyes towards his fiance.

"Excuse me!?" Prompto question, rebuking the very idea of blame in this scenario as he crossed his arm sover his bare chest and turned to look at the king.

"You were giving me head!" Noctis defended himself, not backing down from this line of questioning.

"You asked me to!" Prompto growled right back. "And then tried to take off my shirt during!" He leaned in, glowering at the dark haired king. "You're lucky we both didn't die!"

Noctis rolled his eyes at that, digging in his pack for his magic flask. "We weren't going to die, Prompt. I mean...can you even die?"

He flinched at that, knowing exactly what Noctis was implying as he couldn't help himself from making these quips. "I don't know. Guess we'll find out when we get back to our speckle eyed friend, won't we?" But the earlier fight had gone out of his tone as he shook his head at his lover. They of course couldn't have a conversation without what he was coming up.

"What?" Noctis asked, frowning at him as he crossed his arms. "You know I didn't mean it like that!" He growled at him, rolling his eyes in annoyance, and of course he was annoyed. How could he not be when it always came to this standoff between them?

They had been driving for a few days to this mystery location, and everything was so forced between them. Noctis was trying _so_ hard. He was trying so hard, and yet it wasn't the same. He didn't know if it would ever be the same again. Because sometimes Noctis would look at him like he was the most precious thing in the world, and there were other times when it didn't even seem like he thought he was human.

Prompto rolled his eyes, not wanting to start this familiar fight. Not with what was literally burning down in front of them. "Are you going to put the car out?" He asked his friend, blue eyes flickering with the flames. He felt Noctis' eyes on him as he refused to look over at the no doubt disappointment reflected in those sapphire depths.

"Are you going to stop being such a little prick?" Noctis asked him, walking over and holding up his hand. Prompto watched in fascination as ice began to crawl over the Regalia, smothering the flames.

"We're going to have to call Cindy for a tow," He murmured miserably as he saw the leather interior crackle and break with the ice. ...Better than burn to cinders he supposed.

The King of Lucis groaned in annoyance at just the thought. "Hammerhead is days in the opposite direction," He grabbed the sides of his head, leaning forward as he watched their life go up in flames in front of them. "We don't have time for this,"

Prompto agreed with Noctis' indignation over their current circumstances, he just didn't really understand the rush. He turned to face his friend, raising one blond eyebrow at him as he considered that statement. "Where are we going?"

"We have reservations," Noctis supplied, and he could hear the dishonesty in his tone. The new king of Lucis never did know how to lie well. ...Unlike him. He never had a problem lying to the one he loved. The ring buried in his pocket was a testament to how some things never change.

He frowned at Noctis, shaking his head as his lover frowned at him at his annoyance. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" Noctis accused right back.

"Reservations to where!?" Prompto questioned, getting closer as he stabbed at Noctis' chest. "What are you planning!? Just tell me!" He begged him, wanting to be let in for once. Wanting to be what they were before Noctis knew what a freak he was. "Why can't you trust me?"

"Why!?" Noctis yelled at him. " _Why_!?" He growled, and reached out to grab him by both of his skinny arms. "You _know_ why I can't trust you, Prompt." Prompto shoved him away at that, shaking his head at how stupid he was to think they could really be back together.

He walked over to the iced car, ripping at a cinged black vest that had been the only thing to make it through the fire. He slipped it on, trying to cover as much of his chest as he could as he glared up at the cloudy sky, hoping beyond hope that the sun didn't make an appearance. The skin damage would start soon if he didn't get away from the rays, even with the clouds. Another unfortunate side effect over the fucked up experiments of his youth. No, that wasn't right. This was a side effect over the fucked up experiments of his adulthood.

"We need to get you out of the sun," Noctis murmured, reflecting his own thoughts. Prompto sighed as the other came up behind him, and strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into an embrace. He shut his eyes in pleasure as lips pressed to his pulse, trailing up the back of his neck as Noct's hands pressed down his navel. "The sunscreen burned in the fire,"

"We can't just leave the car here," Prompto denied, not able to deny the comfort he felt at just having Noctis close to him in this way. "Ignis is going to be pissed enough as it is."

"He'll understand," Noctis tried to assure him, voice low as his hand traveled lower, toying with the waistband of his jeans. "We need to go, babe."

The blond shifted his gaze, turning to see Noctis' eyes tinged pink as those fingers on his abdomen began to tremble. "You're angry?"

Noctis knitted his eyebrows at the assumption, laying their foreheads together as he pulled him tighter. "Furious," He agreed. "Not at you though…" He cupped his cheek, kissing him softly as he turned him in his arms. Noctis hugged him close, arms strong around him as Prompto could feel the electricity popping along his spine. Very angry then.

"I want to hurt them, Prompt," He admitted, inhaling deep as his nose pressed to his hair. "Ardyn and your father," He kissed along his jaw, biting at his ear. "I want to kill them for what they did to you,"

Noctis had been saying stuff like that over the last few days. Hinting at the secrets he knew of Prompto's past. It terrified him. But he couldn't know it all, could he? No, if he knew what Prompto really was he would have ran away screaming. He wouldn't be here holding him and trying to tell him it was all going to be okay. It wouldn't be. Not if he knew.

The more of his past the king found out, the more different he seemed to treat him. This wasn't any exception. He wanted vengeance now, as if it would do any good. He couldn't deny him the sentiment though. He also wanted revenge against what Ardyn had done to his king. He had taken Luna away. He had ruined their happiness.

Thunder clapped across the sky as it began to pour down on them, and Prompto gave a shaky laugh at the irony. "Guess we don't have to worry about a sunburn," He managed wryly, pulling away as it was beating down on them both. "Come on. We've got to run," He grabbed Noctis' hand. "We'll call Cindy once we find cover."

Noctis nodded, letting himself be pulled as they began to race down the trail leading back to the road. The dark haired man panted behind him as Prompto kept hold. "Never did have your stamina," He called after him, sloshing through the mud as it was raining so hard now they could hardly see.

"One thing I was always better than you at," Prompto called behind as they spun around the corner.

"One of the many things," Noctis mused, "Shit!" He called out, looking above them and swinging Prompto back towards him just as a thunderoc flew above them, sending lightning crackling through the rain and towards them as they jumped out of the way.

Prompto hit the ground hard, rolling through the mud as he sprang back to his feet, pulling out his gun and taking aim.

"Your sword!" Noctis scolded, pulling out his own as he threw it towards the flock of birds now on the horizon, the sky filling up with electricity as he flew towards them. Prompto cursed as he pulled out the smaller blade he had been given, trying to remember how to be his king's glaive as the air crackled on all sides of them, stinging his skin with every drop of water.

He threw the blade, trying to get his powers to flow through him as his hand glowed red and he warped after the blade. Prompto sliced the second he took hold of the sword, cutting through one of the birds. Noctis was having no trouble on his end, warping back and forth as blood and guts rained down with the rest of the precipitation.

Noctis went flying by his face, grabbing onto him as he did and warping with him as his blade stuck into the mountainside. Prompto was shoved against the rocks, the other pressed between his legs as he moaned as his lips were roughly claimed. Neither seemed to care about the blood the king spread across his face as they kissed. It would just get washed away anyways, leaving them as pure as they could be in this lie.

Prompto gasped as Noctis let go of the blade, and they both went falling down towards the ground. His stomach dropped at the velocity, the dark haired warrior throwing his sword again just before they crashed.

He grunted as they warped through the air, landing in a pile on surprisingly dry ground. They rolled together, and through the dizziness Prompto noticed a roof above them. He landed on his back, Noctis laying on top of him, hands already going to his waistband and ripping the button clean off to get inside of them. He was distracted from looking up at the collection of hay in the rafters by the mouth covering his own.

Prompto moaned, opening up to his lover as his soaked jeans were slid down passed his skinny hips. "Can feel you…" Noctis husked as he kissed along his neck. "How turned on it makes you,"

The blond snorted, biting his bottom lip in a grin as the pants and boots were thrown across the dirt floor of this barn they found themselves in. "You would get turned on by someone getting turned on by your...AH!" He cut himself off as those electric fingers pressed into him, and the contacts dissolved in his eyes as they began to glow red.

Noctis' power pulsed through him as he squirmed with those fingers, forcing himself on that power as he moaned at the attentions. His body was a mess of nerves as he felt his powers screaming for their mate. Even if he might sometimes be an asshole. He was his. Always.

"Prompt…" Noctis practically whimpered, speeding up his fingers as wetness seemed to slick them, and he leaned down to kiss him roughly. His tongue pushed roughly into his mouth, pounding his fingers in and out of that slick as Prompto's hands came to his lover's pants, slipping them down along with his boxers. "How the fuck did I ever get this lucky?" Were the words whispered into his ear, before the fingers were withdrawn and Noctis pressed all the way in to the hilt.

Prompto cried out at the intrusion, his body accommodating for his lover as Noctis didn't even pause. He pulled out of the tight cavern, thrusting all the way back in as he moaned wantonly in his ear, yanking him close to kiss him again as his hips jerked along with his frantic mouth. His nails dug their way down the wet t-shirt on Noct's back, heels pressing into the king's back and pressing him deeper, begging for him to go harder as they rolled around on the ground.

The blond landed on top, Noctis yanking him down hard onto him. Pleasure filled him as he scraped his prostate, gyrating his own hips as he took him in. Noctis was helpless underneath him as they connected, and Prompto sped up his movements, entwining their hands as their red eyes met.

"I love you…" Noctis managed, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as Prompto shifted his hips. It was good...it was too much. How could it be possible to feel this connected to another person? How was it possible that they were from different nations, but still meant to be together?

He felt warm cum fill his insides as Noctis gripped his hips. A hand wrapped around his cock at the same time, pumping him until he felt his release bubble over, cumming all over his fiance's hand and collapsing forward onto his chest as he panted. The intensity of the experience was jarring.

A hand swept through his blond spikes as he lay there, and Noctis slowly drew his mouth to his own. Dark blue eyes were intense on him as they examined his every freckle, as if Noctis could memorize every detail. "Sorry...got carried away." He managed, kissing him gently in their afterglow. He began to chuckle as he glanced around. "It smells like pig shit in here."

Prompto's shoulders shook as he shifted to lay on Noctis'. "Don't think there's been any bacon in this barn in quite awhile. Looks abandoned."

"Lucky for us," Noctis agreed, wrapping him in his arms. "Prompto...you're incredible. Did I ever tell you that?"

The blond snorted, rolling his eyes as he felt himself blush. "Once or twice." Noctis could be such a sap when he wanted to be. He laid on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat accompanied by the patter of the rain. "We've got to get the Regalia out of this weather."

Noctis made a noise of dread deep in his throat, rubbing at his face at just the thought. "You think it really matters at this point?"

Prompto sat up, staring down at him. "You really want to be the one to tell Ignis that you didn't even try?" He questioned. "Cindy's made miracles happen before."

The king rolled his eyes, shifting and stretching as he dragged his pants back up over his hips. "Oh yes... _Cindy_ ," He grumbled darkly. "Can't wait to have your eyes glued to her ass."

Prompto gave a laugh at the incredulity of that statement. "Oh come on Noct! You know that's not fair…" He hesitated. "I'll also be staring at her rack." Noctis tackled him backwards, and he laughed as he kicked him away. "I'm kidding…" He gasped as his sides were tickled. "I'm kidding! You jealous freak!"

Noctis leaned down, biting his shoulder hard and Prompto groaned at the treatment, flicking the asshole's ear. His lover pulled up, smiling lopsidedly as he got to his feet. He was wobbly on them as he had that same dumb dopey smile on his face. "I'll go wait by the car and get soaked waiting for your girlfriend to come around. You lay there..looking delectable as always as I go find us some food for the night."

The blond rose an eyebrow, letting his legs fall open and reveal to Noctis the debauchery he had just forced upon him. "So which is it? Are you getting food, or getting my girlfriend?"

Sapphire blue eyes rolled as he looked disdainfully towards the storm. "Sadly, I believe it has to be both." He groaned as he looked him over. "Don't move...if I find you with pants on when I get back with our dinner I'm just going to have to rip them off you again."

"How very neanderthal of you," Prompto pointed out, amused as Noctis didn't seem to want to leave. "I promise to lay here covered in your spunk if you promise to bring me back something delicious."

"You mean besides my cock?" Noctis questioned, grinning at his own joke.

"You're such a pervert," Prompto grumbled shaking his head as he couldn't stop smiling.

"Act like you aren't," Noctis pointed out, giving him one more look before heading towards the entrance, texting Cindy as he did for a ride. "Alright, but just remember...you owe me." He told the blond, giving one more look of disdain before running out into the storm.

Owe him? Prompto was all too aware that he owed the Lucian everything. No blow job could really make up for the things Noctis had done for him in his life. No amount of worship could come close to the fact that Noctis knew what he had done, and told him he loved him anyways.

He sat up, crawling towards his discarded pants. He fingers went to the pocket, making sure the ring was still there. Still protected. Still secret. He took it out of its hiding place as he slipped the wet fabric over his legs, grunting at the way the cloth clung to his legs.

"Did you ever think about putting it on?" He heard a voice ask, and froze before he could even button up his pants. Horror ran through him.

He turned slowly in the barn, barefooted feet gripping the straw as he caught sight of Ardyn. The man's hat was soaked from the rain, making the droplets drip down onto his face. Prompto inhaled as he caught sight of his face, because the scleras of his eyes were pitch black. He had black markings down the side of his cheeks, and as he stalked closer Prompto knew without a doubt that he wasn't human.

"You're a daemon…" He managed, backing away in fear as lightning struck a tree just outside, making the abandoned barn shudder as Ardyn stepped into the shelter.

"Alex…" Ardyn husked, voice sending a shudder down his spine. "You act like you aren't," He flicked his fingers, and Prompto felt lead in his knees as they collapsed on him, as if he had been yanked to the ground in submission.

Prompto gritted his teeth as he tried to rip himself off the ground, heart pounding as Ardyn walked right in front of him. A clawed hand grabbed for his chin, drawing red eyes up to black. "Shall we show your lover just what _you_ can do when _I_ put my mind to it?" He questioned, and grinned with fanged teeth. "We've let him play in you long enough." He leaned in, and a single tear rolled down Prompto's cheek as he couldn't move a muscle of his own body. He realized that all of this time Ardyn had been toying with them all. Now he had control of him...now he was going to hurt Noctis.

"Don't do this…" He whispered, begging the daemon as another tear slipped down his cheek. "Please…"

"Oh Alex…" Ardyn purred, leaning in as a tongue swept up his cheek. "He won't know what hit him when you're through."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.


End file.
